Identity Lie
by Kiera Cullen Salvatore
Summary: When Edward leaves Bella, her life takes an exciting turn as she discovers things about herself she never knew. walking one day in the woods to try to cope, she finds an emerald egg...OOC BxE
1. Introduction

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Charmed, but I do own some characters and events and a lot of the speeches.

Identity Lie

Introduction

BPOV

Edward left and I was depressed, on the edge of sanity. He told me he loved me so many times but it only took that one time to make everything fall apart. He didn't love me, he did but now he doesn't. I'm falling apart, it's only been a month since he left, but it feels like it was just yesterday that that dreadful birthday party had occurred………

_"Kiki, there you are!" said a boy, who was standing over me. He was wearing blue jeans and a brown T-shirt that said "No music, No life." He had short, curly light brown/copper _the color of wires that sick out of their rubber covering_ hair and his skin was white but not that white that he looked like a vampire or anything, just normal white. He looked a lot like me. "Chris, go away, I'm reading!" I said, annoyed. "Oh come on Key! Let's go see where Wyatt is. He said that he heard mom say she, Aunt Phoebe and Aunt Paige were going to the underworld to hunt down that demon that attacked those people in the bus last week! Let's go watch through the mirror thingy in dad's office in Magic school!" I looked up from the book I was reading "The Science of Levitation," I really needed to get my levitation under control, last time a demon attacked in the woods next to the park, I levitated, trying to kick it and ended up doing back flips. I was lucky Wyatt and Chris were there or I would have been in one serious jam. "No, Chris. I don't want to and what if dad's in his office? You know he doesn't like us watching mom and aunts kick butt in the underworld," he sighed and then said "I don't get it why we cant, its not like we'd get nightmares. We are so over _that _phase." I shook my head, was he an idiot or was it just me? "Yes, Chris, we are over that phase but certain kids like Selena or the triplets are not. And incase you forgot, you like to tell them about their moms' adventures while the kids are in school." "Oh yeah!" Chris said, like he just realized what the square root of 678 is. "Wait, so that's the reason? I thought it was just because he didn't want to ruin our innocence or something." "Yeah well, there's that too." I said, going back to my book._

I suddenly woke with a jolt and was breathing like there was no tomorrow. "Are you ok?" said a voice next to me. I looked to my right and saw Edward as handsome as ever lying down next to me, with a concerned look on his face. I smiled to reassure him and said" I'm fine, just a weird dream that's all." "Hum…" he hummed as he took my right hand and pulled me against his chest. He stated to gently rub it and the act was so soothing that I almost fell back to sleep. "You still have 60 minutes before you have to get up for school. Why don't you go back to sleep?" he said softly against my neck. "Naw, I'd rather talk to you," I said, fighting against my drooping eyelids.

"Ok, what would you like to talk about, love?"

"I don't know, figure it out then tell me," I replied sleepily.

"What was your dream about?" he said, moving his hands up and down my arms gently.

"I don't know my dreams are always about the same people; a girl named Kira but looks exactly like me, a boy named Chris that looks a lot like me and another, older boy named Wyatt_._ I don't know why I keep having dreams about them, but I can't help feeling like they're more than just dreams, like I've actually lived them before." I said, suddenly feeling wide-awake. The dreams I've been having lately keep giving me the feeling like they're not dreams but memories but that's just impossible, I didn't even know supernatural things existed before I met Edward and his family when I came to live with Charlie, plus there's the fact that I don't have any brothers.

"They're probably just figures of your imagination." Edwards's voice brought me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah, whatever. So what time is Emmett's birthday today anyway?" I asked him. I really wanted to go because I wanted to see what a vampire birthday party was like.

"7:00, I'll pick you up." He replied, seizing both my hands and making an X- mark on my torso.

"Ok," I said, feeling very, very sleepy. I fell asleep in Edwards's cold arms, thinking it was the only place I wanted to be.

Edward took me to school that day and the moment I was out of the car, Alice rushed over to me and practically yelled; "Bella, Bella! Your birthday present for Emmett is fantastic, He'll love it!" I put on a grim face, "Alice, shush what if he hears you?" Why can't Alice just keep it to herself? She could ruin his surprise that was his present. It took me forever to get the parts! And then twice as long to actually build it. "Sorry," Alice replied.

I turned to go inside but was surprised to find Emmett right in my face!!

I fell but Alice broke my fall. Emmett's laughter boomed out, while Alice was being pulled up by Jasper. "Are you OK, love?" Edward asked me. "I think I broke something," I say as Edward helped me up. "I'm sorry," Alice said. "Too many people were watching, I couldn't hold you up," she continued. I totally understand she is like ½ my size. How could someone that small be able to hold me up? "It's OK Alice but I still would have rather fell on the floor." Emmett's laughter boomed from the left again. "Oh shut up," I yell at Emmett. He just laughed more; Rosalie rolled her eyes and smacked him on the back of his head.

"What was that for?" Emmett asked. "Being an idiot!" Rosalie exclaims. "I'm just having some fun. It's my birthday, you're all suppose to be nice to me. I turn 124 today!" Emmett says happily. "124?" I ask, confused. "wasn Edward turned before you were?" I continued. "Yeah, but I was 22 when I was turned and that counts." He says happily again. "No, It doesn't." I say. "Yeah, it does!" Emmett yells. "Nawaha!" (No) I yell. "Aha!" Emmett nods his head. "Oh would you two stop," Alice yelled, "you're giving Jasper a headache" she said annoyed. "Sorry Jasper." Emmett and I reply.


	2. The Brithday Party I

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any other program that may be included in this fan fiction.

**Sorry it took so long, tests…… uh! This is only half though; I wanted to put this up before I wrote the rest. It would have been a very long chapter otherwise. **

_Chapter 1_

_The Birthday_

I wish I hadn't gone to that birthday party. Maybe if I hadn't have gotten that paper cut, I could still have _him _in my life. I remember the party every single day……

After me and Emmett had given Jasper a headache, we went to class. They day's classes flew by and it was finally time to head home. Edward took me home, as always and told me that Emmett's birthday was at 7. "OK," I said, excited. "I'll see you later then love. I have to go help Alice or she'll probably dye my hair purple again," he said, looking annoyed. I burst out laughing, "she dyed your hair purple before?!" "yes, she switched my shampoo bottle with purple dye but the worst thing as that she was able to keep it out of her mind the whole time she was doing it," he said, taking my hand and putting it to his lips. He kissed it, and then got back into his Volvo.

A couple of hours later, I decided it was time to get ready for the party. As soon as I opened my closet, I started to wonder what all girls in my shoes think (which aren't many by the way); "what does one wear exactly to a vampire's birthday party?" "Huh…" I hummed in thought, and then I walked over to my phone and called Alice. She should know, since you know she kind of is a vampire and so therefore would know what to wear to these types of occasions. "A black cocktail dress. Under the bed," said a voice, I recognized as Alice's. Funny, see I didn't even say hi yet before she had told me what I'm wearing and where it was. Sometimes I feel like I don't have a say in anything since I started dating Edward. "Thanks Alice," I said. "No problem," she said before she hung up.

I reached under the bed and found a pretty box. I pulled it out and was mesmerized. It was beautiful! I put it on after a quick shower. I looked in the mirror and couldn't recognize myself. The dress ended just above my knees and it hugged my figure perfectly, giving my body a whole new look. I curled my hair to make it fall softly down my back in soft curls. I wouldn't usually use the curling iron but this was a special occasion and it was also the only way I could get Alice to let me dress and prepare myself. And besides it's not everyday a guy/vampire turns a 124!

Edward came to pick me up and couldn't take his eyes off of me. During the whole ride there, he kept looking to the side at me. "Stop it!" I yelled at him, finally annoyed to the extent. "Stop what love?" he asked, acting all innocent. "Stop staring!" I yell at him. "What do I look like to you? This isn't a movie theatre; keep your eyes on the road! I swear to god Edward, if we crash; I will kill you. Even if I'm dead and you're not!" I lost my temper and then automatically felt guilty about it. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell, I just got frustrated. You keep staring at me and making me completely conscious of myself. Believe me that is one thing you do not what you want me to be. Edward burst out laughing and then says "Bella, you are being too modest! The reason why I'm staring is because you look fantastic and I can't really help myself." "Really? You really think so?!" I said, excited. It is a very good feeling when you know your boyfriend likes the way you look and without his sister's help. "Yes, Bella. I really do think you look fantastic," he said, smiling at me. I was only 16, so this was big for me. I actually managed to look fantastic without Alice's help!

A couple more minutes and we were at the house. The exterior of the house was beautiful! I wondered what the interior must look like if the exterior was this amazing. Alice had, of course gone all out and decorated the house from top to bottom with black flowers and brown streamers. It was still light out, so I could see very clearly. I was surprised to see a soccer banner outside the house. The inside of the house was decorated with many streamers that read; "Happy birthday Emmett," "Happy 124th!" and "Merry Christmas." Wait, what? I looked up at the banner in confusion. "Merry Christmas?" I said out loud. Alice came running down and yelled at Edward to take it down. "I told you not to put that up! Why? Why would you want to ruin this for us… Emmett," she quickly corrected herself. "Take it down now!"

Edward chuckled but obeyed. Alice shook her head and muttered "idiot" before turning to me and saying "you know before he met you, he use to…" but she never got to tell me what Edward use to do because Edward jumped on Alice, shutting her right up. Jasper came down quickly and pulled Edward off his wife. "What do you think you're doing?!" Jasper yelled at Edward, meanwhile Alice is bursting in laughter. "I wasn't actually going to tell her, I just wanted you to suffer Bella's questions she'll be asking you until you spill!" she grins evilly and walks away.

A little while later, the whole family emerged. I greeted them all and said "Happy Birthday," to Emmett. He smiled at me and hugged me but instead of keeping me on the ground; he picked me up and twirled me around. He laughed and said "Thank you," as I giggled. I walked back to Edward with a smile on my face. He put his arm around me and smiled. I looked back at the spacious room and laughed as Emmett picked up his wife and twirled her around as well.

"Time for presents!" Alice said. Emmett practically ran to the present's table. I laughed as he picked up the biggest gift, shook it next to his ear and then ripped open the beautiful black and white rapping paper. Rosalie rolled her eyes but smiled. The present was from Jasper; it was a stainless steel baseball with a matching steel ball. And it was **big**! Next was Alice's present; it was a baseball glove. It looked mega strong and extra big. Edward got him a C.D player with all of Emmett's favorite . Carlisle and Esme got Emmett and Rose an all expense paid trip to Rome for spring break. Rose got Emmett something but I didn't know what it was. I asked Edward but he just said something about it being upstairs. I just shrugged it off.

"ok, my turn!" I said, jumping up. I ran to my bag and took out a small, wrapped box. It looked pretty in black and white wrappings. I gave it to Emmett Enthusiastically. I grinned at him but before he could take it, I ran away. Emmett chuckled and ran after me. He didn't use his super speed so I was very glad because I need to get outside, where his real present rested. I ran towards the main door, hearing Emmett's booming laughter behind me. I ran outside and stopped in front of a huge, covered object. It was big and it was covered by a dark sheet. I heard Emmett and the rest of the family come out of the house. The only way that was even possible to tell was because they were all laughing.

I leaned on the front of the object and waited impatiently for Emmett to see his gift. I worked so hard on it. For 6 months exactly! I love the present and I knew Emmett would love it even more but I will still miss it. It was my baby; the best thing I've ever built. I sighed as they all came out.

I was leaning on the object, looking impatient. "There you are! What took you so long?! I thought you were vampires?!" I said with a look that says "I'm waiting for an explanation…" I crossed my arms and tapped me foot on the ground. "I heard somewhere that they had some sort of super speed but it feels more like super snail." I said, I smile forming on my lips.

One minute I was staring at 7 vampires, the next I was in Emmett's arms. My head on his back and my legs up in the air. "Ahhhhh!" I screamed with a smile on my face. He twirled around and I thanked god I was wearing boy shorts under my dress. Emmett was laughing the most and I was banging on his back, but to no avail. In fact, I think I broke my hand. "Put me down!!" I yelled at him. "No, you wanted speed. Well, little sis, speed it is," with Emmett started running around the house.

"Edward!!" I yelled, hoping he would help me. He was chuckling with his hand on the laughing Jasper's back. He shook his head; "Uhuh, you brought this on yourself. You never insult a vampire's speed and Emmett's strength," he said. I gave him a glare and started kicking as well. I kicked for another round and then I started to get a headache so I voiced my discomfort and he finally stopped.

Emmett put me down slowly but as soon as I stood on the ground, I lost balance and fell but Edward was there to catch me. I fell in his arms, but I was not grateful. This was his fault! He should have helped me. I glared at him and pulled myself away from him. I crossed my arms and silted my eyes at him. "You could have helped you know!" I said, annoyed. "I know," he said happily "But I didn't want to."

**TO BE CONTINUED……**


	3. The Birthday Party II

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any other program that may be included in this fan fiction.

Here's a long chapter for ya!

**Chapter 1, Part 2**

**The Birthday Party**

I glared at him as my arms were crossed. "Whoa…" Emmett said in disbelief. I turned quickly but it was too late. Emmett had already discovered his birthday present, but I can't really blame him. It is kind of big. He had taken the sheet off the object and was just standing there with his mouth open. I worked so hard to build him his present that I almost flunked Literature. Since, you know you have to actually study it sometime, even if it is kind of annoying and whiney, like Romeo. The gift I worked so hard on was in fact a car. A very, very big car. As every one here knows, I am **the** best engineer in history! I'm even better than Rosalie, although she'd never admit it. Building cars was the concept that made us bond, without it, she would still be glaring at me all day long. We have a great relationship, but she still envies me on the whole 'I'm human' thing.

Anyway, I looked at the car that I had worked so hard on. It was my baby, but I knew 3 months ago when I started to build it that I would have to give it up soon. It would have been done a lot sooner but it took mw forever to get all the parts. My baby was spotless and the light from the twinkle lights that Alice had put up on the trees were being reflected by the car. It was by far the best car I've ever built. It was black with orange flames painted on either sides of the car. Then on the right, above the flames was the name "Rose" written Edwardian style in white. It was a jeep, duh! Who would ever give Emmett a small car? I smiled to myself at that, but nobody seemed to notice since they were all staring at the car in shock and astonishment.

The sealing was higher than usual, because of obvious reasons, and the Jeep was huge! It had a GPS system, built in computers, board games in the back and there was a small TV that played all the sports shows known to the US. On top of all that, the car also had a picture of Rose framed to the drivers side of the car. I had swiped that off of Alice. The seats were made of really soft material that I had found at a mattress company. It was the best car ever!!! I've been a star mechanic since I was 5. I know everything about anything that has to do with the subject. I built my 1st car when I was 14. Emmett's new car went as fast as 500 kilometers an hour. I made sure the engine worked as swiftly as a race cars' would. He will truly love this car.

I went up to Emmett and waved my hand in front of his face. "Earth to Cullen, can you hear me?" I asked him. He looked from the car to me, and then the only thing I felt was a gush of wind as I was knocked to the ground. I waited for the impact of the ground, but Edward had caught me before I fell and he glared at Emmett. He was sitting on the driver's seat, bouncing up and down. I smiled at him and then looked up at Edward. He was looking at me curiously.

"Are you hurt?" he said in a nervous tone. I shook my head quickly. "Good, now please excuse me as I go kill Emmett." He said, putting me down and glaring at the vampire in the jeep who was looking inspecting every corner of it. I shook my head as Edward got inside the Jeep and was about to pull Emmett out when I realized that the car was pretty strong but not enough to take a vampire wrestling fit. Just before Edward was about to shove Emmett, I yelled at them both.

"Not in the car!!" I run to it and open the driver's seat. "Both of you take it outside! No way are you fighting in here!" Edward jumped out of the car, pulling Emmett out as well. "Pay attention to where you go!" Edward yelled at Emmett, but before he could jump at him, I stood between them. They both took a step around me but I also took a step to be between them again. "Hi," I said to Edward, since I was facing him. He looked at me blankly before saying "Bella, love, move." "Nope," I said, enthusiastically while shaking my head. I turned around.

"Bella, I'm sorry I knocked you down," Emmett said, looking down as he said that. "I guess I was too anxious to get inside my present." He said, looking up. "It's okay," I said, I pushed myself in Edward's arms but they just fell numbly to his sides. I reached down and put them around my waist. He seemed to have shaken his head since I felt the movement. He bent down and kissed the top of my head. I smiled, "Good! Now, Emmett, do you like your present?" I asked Emmett, nervous. _What if he doesn't like it? _

"I LOVE IT!" he said as he ran back to the car and got inside. I smiled as Rosalie shook her head at Emmett. He was sitting at the driver's seat and acting like he was driving it, making motor noises and moving his arms as if he were really driving the car. He laughed and so did Alice and Esme. Everyone had finally gotten over the commotion. Jasper and Carlisle had gotten inside the car and were looking at the computers. Alice walked over to me, jumping.

"WOW! You have seriously out done yourself this time, Bella!" She said in her usual happy tone. I smiled at her and thanked her. Esme was talking to Rosalie as they came towards me. I slipped out of Edward's grip and then ran to them. "So what do you guys think?" I asked, enthusiastically. I smiled at them as Esme said; "It's fantastic dear. So very Emmett," I laughed at that, it was very Emmetty. Rosalie hugged me and then said; "Thank you so much. I can tell by the look of its size that you worked really hard on it. As you can see, Emmett loves it," she said this in a grateful and happy tone. She smiled at me and I smiled back. I walked back to Edward who was still standing where I left him.

"So, what do _you _think_?_" I asked him, his opinion is what really counted. Well, him and the person who I'm giving the car to. He took my hands and pulled me to him. He hugged me and the said; "Why come I didn't know you were building Emmett a car?" he said in an annoyed tone. "Well, because I wanted to do this on my own. I didn't want you to help like I know you would have." I said, thinking about why I made the decision to keep Edward out of this part of my daily activity, since I worked on the car almost everyday. "Why?" he asked, truly confused. I signed and said; "I wanted this on my own. I wanted this to be fully from me. I wanted to give him something he would not…. What's the word I'm looking for? Destroy? No, too harsh. Kill? No, also too harsh. Break? Yup, that's it! I wanted to give Emmett something he wouldn't break." I said, jumping when I came up with the perfect word to describe what Emmett does to his things.

Edward just rolled his eyes. I did the same and smiled. The men finally came out of the Jeep and walked over to me. Jasper, though, kept his distance. I wondered why, I really hated it when he would do that. Emmett was practically jumping with excitement. He had a huge smile on his face and it made me smile back at him. He picked me up and hugged me, really hard. He spun us around and hugged me harder if that was even possible. He thanked me over and over again, before I just couldn't breath anymore.

"Emmett, she's going blue! Put her down!" Alice yelled at him after seeing my face going from white to bight blue. Emmett quickly put me down and I gasped as the air entered my throat. I was laughing but trying to breath at the same time. Not very affective, if I can say that. I fell on the floor, still laughing and trying to breathe. I noticed that everyone was smiling, including Jasper; he had inched closer from his lean on a nearby tree. Edward picked me up from off the ground as I tried to calm down. Not working so much.

"I'm sorry," Emmett said as he laughed at my position, his booming laughter just made things worse. "In, out. In, out. Breath, Bella, Breath." Alice directed me; she was probably the only one who was that serious about me being in this state. Not even Edward could keep a smile off his face. "When can I drive it?" Emmett said, regaining his excited persona. I stood up straight and pulled out the small, wrapped box that I had previous ran away with in order to get him outside. I ran back inside but by the time I got 3 steps away, Emmett had ripped the box out of my hand.

"Ouch!" I yelled as the wrapping paper cut though the skin on my palm. About one drop oozed out and fell to the ground. I was too busy looking at the wound that I didn't see Jasper's face. The moment I looked up and said "Paper cut," Jasper was running towards me, but not before Edward cried "No!" Before I knew it, I was thrown into a tree 50 yards feet away by Edward and Jasper was pushed on to the Jeep, shattering the whole front glass and leaving a huge dent on the front of the car. One second later, Emmett was holding Jasper from the back by his arms while Jasper struggled, bit and tried to claw his way out of Emmett's grip. I fell to the ground and was on the floor; my hands were stuck to the ground, baked with blood and dirt, while my legs were in a tangle behind me. I was practically lying on my stomach except for my arms supporting me up, but my legs and feet were still on the ground. I felt tired and a little scared.

Esme and Alice were looking at me and then back at Jasper in shock and horror. Alice was the first to act; she went up to Jasper and put a hand on his face. "It's okay, honey. Calm down, its okay. It's okay," she tried to calm him but he was in vampire/hunting mode. He still tried to get out of Emmett's grip. Carlisle took charge of the situation. "Emmett, Rosalie get Jasper to the clearing," He said calmly**, **they nodded and tried to get Jasper to move. Alice went with her husband but not before apologizing to me, "I'm sorry, Bella," she said in a very sad tone, if vampires could cry, she probably would have. She left with her husband and Esme went with the; "I... I should go too. I'm sorry, Bella," she said in a heart breaking tone.

I looked up but my arms were so weak at this point that I couldn't raise my head for more than 5 seconds. I put my head on the ground. I tried to say something but I was just too tired. A second later, Edward was holding me up. He picked me off the ground and hugged me to his chest. "Where does it hurt?" he asked me with a worried expression. I just closed my eyes and let out a shaky breath. "I… I'm sorry. I didn't think I would do this to Jasper. Tell him I'm sorry, please," that was the only thing I said before I blacked out.


	4. Waking up

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any other program that may be included in this fan fiction.

_**Chapter 2**_

Waking up

_**B.P.O.V**_

I fell in blackness; I couldn't see anything at all just the darkness that consumed me. I couldn't hear anything or feel anything. I started to remember what happened with Jasper. _Oh no! What the hell did I do?! I should have been more careful! If I had just given Emmett the stupid key, Jasper wouldn't hate me or himself right now. _I felt horrible.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," I started murmuring, still unconscious. I heard a heavy crash and I turned the other way. "Bella! Bella! Wake up! Please," I recognized the voice to be Edward's. He was yelling next to my ear in a frantic voice. _It must have been him who broke the vase. Well, at least I think it was a vase. _"Edward, stop yelling in her ear. She'll get a headache when she wakes up," I knew the voice belonged to Carlisle.

"She's been unconscious for thirty whole minutes! She needs to wake up! What if she doesn't wake up or does but has brain damage?!" I shouldn't have thrown her into that tree! I'm such an idiot. Should have known. Should have known….." I thought I heard him sob, but that was impossible; vampires don't cry, right? I decided it was time to open my eyes, but the light right in front of my face forced my eyelids shut again.

"Bella?" Carlisle asked, he was speaking in a very calm voice. "Can you hear me?" he asked. I nodded and then said "Too bright." I said it while breaking on the words twice. The moment I started to stir, Edward was at my side. "Bella! Bella, can you hear me? How are you feeling? Does anything hurt you?" I saw a dark figure in front of me, but I couldn't see his face. He was blocking the bright lights so I was very grateful but I knew it was Edward so I felt guilty. _It's my fault Jasper snapped; they both must hate me right now. In fact, they must all do. Jasper; because it's my fault he snapped. Alice; because her husband is in internal pain and it's all my fault. Emmett, because it's my fault his new ride is trashed. Rosalie; because her husbands birthday turned into a nightmare and last but the one that hurts most; Edward. Edward hates me because his family is in chaos right now with Jasper snapping and wanting out of his diet and it being all his girlfriends fault! _

I took a quick breath and said "I'm sorry, I'm really sorry Edward. I… I didn't think I would… I could do this to somebody," I started crying at "I". The lights suddenly went down and I could see Edward's face. It made me cry more because his expression was one of pain. He must feel really bad for Jasper. My only thought at the moment was; _he hates me. _

"Bella, Bella! Stop crying, please." Edward said in a pained voice, he bent his knees to come to my eye level. "What's wrong? Why are you crying? Please, stop." He said, putting his hand on my forehead. His hand felt very cool and it helped calm down a bit. "I'm sorry," I said again, hoping he'd find a way to forgive me. I couldn't lose him; he was my life. I loved him with all my heart.

"Bella, why are you crying? Does something hurt you?" he asked in a low, pained voice. "No, but it's my fault. It's my fault Jasper acted that way. If I had just been more careful, if I had just given Emmett the key instead of running around with it; we would still be outside and Emmett would have stopped making those motor noises because he would have the real thing," I whispered and then I started to cry again. Edward was just standing there, gawking at me in shock.

A second later, he snapped out of his revere and put his arms around me. "Bella, it's **not **your fault! How can you even say that? If it's any ones fault; it's Emmett's. He should have been more careful with you; you're not a vampire, you are human." He said, hugging me tighter. I shake my head and cry harder into his chest. "Shhh…" he tried to calm me.

Suddenly, Carlisle appeared in front of our hugging/crying form. Edward kissed my forehead and stepped away enough to give Carlisle enough room to make his tests, but he took my hand so he would have some part of me with him. Carlisle smiled compassionately at me and walked towards me. He was holding a bottle of aspirin and a small flash light.

"Hello, Bella. How are you feeling?" he asked while putting the bottle down. He came up to me and flashed the light in my eyes, but before he could pull away from examining my eyes; he started to talk to Edward. "Edward, you should go talk to Jasper. He must be feeling horrible right now. Try to go calm him down; you know you are probably the only one who can do that right now." Carlisle said, not yet done flashing the flash light in my eyes.

Edward looked like he didn't want to go but you could tell he didn't want Jasper to feel bad about something he didn't mean to do. After all, it wasn't really his fault; it was mine. Edward looked at me hesitantly and then asked; "Will you be all right if I go for a few minutes?" he was staring at me intently. I nodded but I couldn't face him again, knowing I hurt his family.

As soon as Edward was out of hearing range; Carlisle started to talk to me. He started with medical related questions, like if my head was hurting or if I felt like barfing. I politely shook my head on that one. When he was done with his medical tests, so where his questions.

"It's not your fault, Bella," he said in the same voice he used for everything. "Yes, it is," I said before getting off the couch. "Bella, you really shouldn't blame yourself for everything. It's not your fault. You can not be at fault for something that is out of your hands. You got a paper cut, how is that a crime?" he asked me while steadying me since my legs felt wobbly. "It is when you're in love with a vampire and adore his family," I said, matter of fact-ly.

"Why doesn't Edward just change me so this sort of thing doesn't happen? Why is he being so stubborn about it? I may be only 15 but I'm ready to… stop living to be with him. I'd… I'd give up anything for him. Why won't he see that?" I said, looking up at Carlisle hoping for an answer.

He looked at me and said "Bella, if you were in Edward's place and he was in yours, would you let him change for you? Become something you, yourself don't want to be?" I was looking at him but by the time he was done talking, I was looking at the beautiful and elaborate carpet on the ground. "It doesn't matter," I said, looking up again. "If you want to be with someone forever; you have to live forever." I said in a confident and some how mad voice. _Why are you being so stubborn, Edward? Is it because you don't wanna be stuck with me for forever? _I was sure that wasn't the reason, if anything Edward loved. Him lying never even crossed my mind, _why would he still be with me now if he didn't really love me? _So see it doesn't make sense, therefore Edward Cullen really does love me.

"That's true, but think about it. Edward is convinced that vampires don't have souls so if he changes you; he is killing or stripping you of your soul. Would you let him do that for you if you were in his position?" Carlisle's voice snapped me back into reality. "It still wouldn't matter, vampires do have souls. If you didn't, then you wouldn't all be here, trying to act good and have humanity. **You **wouldn't be here helping humans by treating them. If vampires really didn't have souls then I'd be dead right now, the whole town would. So you can' tell me vampires don't have souls." I said, passionately with tears in my eyes. It really hurt me when Edward would try to dissuade me on becoming a vampire by telling me he and all vampires didn't have souls.

"Vampires that don't care are a different story. They don't have souls because they don't want one…." I said, suddenly remembering last spring. I shuddered at the memory of James standing over me with his evil smirk. I remembered him bending over me and biting my hand. He was sucking my blood but there was enough of it on the floor already. He sucked for a few seconds but right before Edward and his family burst in; he spit it out and said "disgusting," in a repulsive tone with a dark scowl on his face. I haven't told Edward about that but I'm still puzzled. _Why did he spit my blood out? How can it be that my blood is bad? It's not like I'm on heroin or an alcoholic of some sort. _I've done some research since then and in the oldest book at the library; I found out that only Elf blood is repulsing to vampires. It said that the blood may smell appetizing to a vampire but it would always taste disgusting. I wondered about that but knew that this wasn't my case; Charlie and Renee are hardly magical, never mind elves.

I shuddered again before saying in a low voice "Like James." I should have known that Edward would come right at that moment to check on me. "What's like James? What are you two talking about?" he asked getting angrier since he really hated the subject of James. When I didn't answer him, he turned to Carlisle. "Well?" Edward asked him. "Nothing much Edward, he were just disguising the subject of vampires and souls. I guess James just happened to fall in the no soul list." He said, giving me an Aspirin. I shuddered at his name again and Edward was beside me in seconds.

"Are you okay? Do you need a jacket or something? You must be freezing in that thing! What was Alice thinking making you wear something like that?" he started fusing over me, but I stopped him by asking him a question. "How is Jasper?" Edward took off his jacket and put it on my back. "He's okay, but extremely upset and disappointed with himself. He says he's very sorry and he didn't mean to hurt you," Edward said as he adjusted the jacket on me. He kept fussing over it and it was annoying me. "You told him I'm not mad at him or anything right?" I asked nervous, I totally forgot to tell Edward to tell him that. I was hoping Edward would figure I felt that way and tell it to Jasper regardless whether I really said it out loud or not.

"Yes, I told him that and he seemed a little better, but still…" he trailed off and it hurt me to know that Jasper was hurting and it was my fault. "Did you tell him I was sorry?" I asked that was the most important part, even more important that telling him I was not mad at him. "No, why would I tell him that?" asked a confused Edward. He pulled me towards the main door. I turned around to thank Carlisle but he wasn't there. "Thanks Carlisle," I said to the empty living room. "What do you mean?" I asked Edward as I tuned back to face him. He still had my hand in his and he was rubbing soothing circles on them.

"Exactly what I said, I may not be mad at Jasper for snapping at you but why would I be sorry?" he said, and I got annoyed. We were at his car, he opened the door for me and I got in. "well, because! It's my fault, you know that and I'm really glad you don't hate me for it. I was practically dying back there thinking about you leaving me for getting a paper cut," I said, realizing I was over reacting. _Really? Edward, love of my existence Edward leaving me for a paper cut? What was __**I **__thinking? _

"Leave you? Blame you? Paper cut? What are _you_ talking about?" Edward asked confused and clearly annoyed. "Why would I leave you? Don't you know you are the reason for my existence? How do you think I could ever bear to leave you? And because of something as stupid as a paper cut?" he asked me whilst driving. He looked at me while the car was shifted into gear. "It wasn't as much about the paper cut as it was about me being the reason Jasper snapped," I said, looking down at my hands in my lap. The car suddenly cane to an abrupt stop. I jerked forward but my seat belt held me from hitting my head on the dash board.

"_What_?!" asked Edward, he was holding the steering wheel very tightly. "What the hell are you talking about Bella?!" He asked stunned and looking at me. The breath was literally knocked out of me from the stop that I hadn't really looked at Edward, but I was looking now. I wish I hadn't. His face was one of pure anger, you could tell he wanted to kill someone, I only hoped I wasn't the one who would need to restrain him from killing that person. Unless of course the person in question happened to be me, then we got a problem.

"I'm talking about me being the reason for Jasper's snap. If I had just given Emmett the key, none of this would be happening. I told you this already back at the house. Why are you acting like this is the first time it ever crossed your mind?" I asked confused, _I thought we already went through this._

"I just though you were saying that because you were just shaken! In case you've forgotten, you were thrown in to a tree. You hit your head pretty hard and I'm sorry for that by the way and I'm sorry for bring you to this mess of a party. Besides didn't I already tell **you **that it wasn't your fault, that if it was anyone's it was Emmett's? Why are you blaming yourself for everything these days? You need to come to the fact that the world does not revolve around you, Bella Swan. Mine may do but the human one does not. Therefore not everything that happens is your fault,"

**A/N: I know I stopped in the worst time ever but I wanted get this up before the weekend ended. I'm so sorry I didn't update last week but I currently have term tests. Again I'm sorry and hopefully by next week will have two more chapters up. **** Thanks so much for reading! **** Review please; they make me happy!**


	5. Leaving

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any other program that may be included in this fan fiction.

**Chapter 3**

Leaving…

**Last time on Identity Lie**:

"_The world does not revolve around you, Bella Swan. Mine may do but the human one does not_." –Edward (Love)

"_Why would he still be with me now if he didn't really love me?_" –Bella (Certainty)

Remember what happened with Jasper. "_Oh, no! What the hell did I do?! I should have been more careful! If I had just given Emmett the stupid key, Jasper wouldn't hate me or himself_." –Bella (Guilt and despair)

"_Not everything that happens is your fault_,"—Edward (Love)

-----------------

"It doesn't matter, Edward; Emmett was just excited. He didn't mean to rip the key out of my hand. I knew he was excited, I should have just given him the stupid key; I didn't… and now! Now it's all my fault that Jasper snapped!"

I practically yelled at him. I've never yelled at Edward; this was definitely a first.

Edward looked right at me with a confused look on his face.

"Was that why you were crying? Because you think Jasper and my family hate you?" He asked in a confused tone. Edward has never looked confused to me! _What is with this night and firsts?! _

I looked away from him, not wanting to see his eyes. I played with me hands in my lap while saying "Don't forget you."

One moment I was in the passenger seat, the next I was literally lifted off the seat and put on Edward's lap. I was startled by the sudden movement that I let out a squeak. Edward hugged me to his chest and kissed my hair.

"I can never hate you, sweetheart. I love you," He kissed my hair again and murmured "forever," I started sobbing on his chest and he never let me o. he only hugged me harder but not too hard.

"Shhh…" he shushed me, as he kissed my hair one more time.

I calmed down a little later and was just happy to be with Edward right then. I didn't want to move but Edward shifted me so he could see my face. He wiped away all remaining tears and kissed my forehead.

"For the last time, Bella; it's not your fault. I don't want you to think that anymore, please." Edward tried to convince me again. I thought about what he said for a minute or so and finally decided to believe him because I was just too tired not to and I loved him.

"Okay," I whimpered quietly. He hugged me tighter and kissed my head before lifting me off his lap and on to the passenger seat. I put my feet on the cushion and hugged them to my chest. It wasn't because I blamed myself anymore; it was because I felt the most comfortable that way.

* * *

Edward took me home after that and when Charlie went to sleep, he climbed in through the window. I fell asleep again in his cold arms just like the previous night….

When I woke up that morning, I had a bad feeling. A feeling like today was the end of something. I looked for Edward to assure me everything would be okay, but he wasn't in my room. I still had the bad feeling in my heart.

I almost didn't want to go to school but I wanted to see Edward, Jasper and Alice. I wanted to apologize to Jasper anyway, even if it wasn't my fault.

I made my way to school on my own since Edward had said that he and his family were going hunting before lunch so he wouldn't be able to drive me home.

When I got there, I parked my truck and looked for the silver Volvo. The car was all the way at the back of the parking lot, which was weird since Edward was always on time.

I went over to it, but Edward wasn't inside. I looked to the right and left; nothing. While I had a confused expression on my face, I turned around quickly and bumped into a very hard chest.

"Ow…" I said with my eyes shut tightly.

"Sorry," a very familiar voice said behind me. Vibrations came from the chest I bumped in to.

"Edward?" I asked with my eyes still closed. The bad feeling was soaring! Edward sounded really depressed!

"Yeah, it's me. Bella, I have to talk to you," I finally got the guts to open my eyes, and what I saw hunted me in my sleep for a very long time.

His face looked troubled, his eyes were dark and he had purple bruises under his eyes. My heart was in pain just looking at him. I so badly wanted to know what was wrong and make it better.

"Edward," I breathed. "What's wrong?" His face looked pained even more and I mentally kicked myself for that.

"Bella, please, just come with me," I nodded. I'd go anywhere with him, even if it meant I had to leave Forks behind.

He led me to the forest next to the school. We walked up the path until we found a broken tree. Overall it wasn't that far from school. In fact, I could see the top of the school building.

Edward turned to face me and looked so broken and sad. All I wanted to do was make his pain go away. I didn't want to see him suffer because of something I don't even know about.

"Bella, something has happened," Edward started but I interrupted him before he could finish.

"WHAT? What's happened, Edward?" I practically yelled at him. _I knew today was going to be bad! I just knew it_.

"Bella, my family and I are leaving," I couldn't comprehend what he said.

"Leaving?" I asked confused. I didn't expect that. I expected something under the lines of "Bella, I'm breaking up with you because of what happened yesterday. It's your fault." Well, something like that.

"Yes, Bella; we're moving on," he said seriously.

His face was a mask of calm and it scared me. He only didn't show his emotions to me when he didn't want me to know what he was really thinking. That was dangerous territory! When Edward didn't want me to know about something, it usually stayed that way. I didn't want him to hide things from me.

"To where?! Are you coming back? You can't go! You cant, you can't…" I started off with questions that came to mind but it just morphed into a crying plea or him to stay and not leave me.

"I'm sorry, Bella, but I think it's for the best." He said, looking even calmer.

"What do you mean it's for the best?!" I yelled, mad. _So help me god, if he thinks he's just gonna leave me here because he thinks it's for the best. I'll cut him into pieces and burn them! _

"Bella, I don't think we should be together anymore." Edward said in total tranquility.

This coming from the man who said he'd love me forever just yesterday. I was shocked! No, that was an understatement; I felt like I had just been electrocuted by lightning. I couldn't, no; I wouldn't believe what he said. I was confused as well. _Why? _

"Why?" I asked in a broken voice. All anger was lost and I just couldn't fight anymore. I felt like I was just there, with no power over what was happening. I felt like I was looking down at myself and Edward as he broke up with me.

"I'm sorry, Bella, but I don't think we're a good match, I'm very sorry I let this go on for so long. I never meant to hurt you but I just can't be with a human. I'm sorry,"

I couldn't breathe!

"But, but, but… you, you love me," I said stuttering.

He nodded solemnly and said "I did."

"Did? Past tense?" I asked, not believing what he was trying to tell me.

"I'm sorry, Bella," was his only reply. _I'm sorry, I'm sorry; is that all he can say?!_

"No, no!" I shook my head. "Just yesterday you told me you'd love me forever!" I love you, Edward Cullen. You can't leave me!" I said, tears coming to my eyes, but I wouldn't cry, not in front of this new, serene Edward.

"Bella! Please understand. It's not that I can't be with you; it's that I don't **want **to."

"You don't want me?" I asked, my voice breaking at want.

"No," he said peacefully and without emotion.

"Well," I said composing myself. I would not cry in front of him if he doesn't care anymore about me. "That's different. If you don't love or want me anymore; I'll leave you alone," I said in a low voice.

"It doesn't matter, Bella; we're moving anyway. You'll never see us again. I promise it will be like we never existed," he said, probably thinking this was supposed to make me feel better; boy was he wrong.

"WHAT?! No, you can't do that! You can't leave me and take all my memories with you!" I was shaking my head and was basically in a total mess.

My hair was flying every where and I was frantic. I calmed down long enough to talk to him. He wasn't Edward; he was some other person. Some unkind and evil being that was ripping my heart out. The only thing that kept me sane this whole time was Edward and the Cullens and they were leaving! I couldn't imagine life without them. And the only thing he had to say about it was sorry.

"You can't stop loving me, leave and take all my memories and reminders with you. I… I won't let you," I said, stuttering at I but finally getting it out seriously. He couldn't do that, I wouldn't let him…

**A/N: Hey! Sorry this is a little late but I had exams. In fact I still have them but I have a couple of days off for Easter. Anyway, I really hope you like the chapter. Sorry again about last** **weeks abrupt halt. **** PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!**


	6. Disappearing

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any other program that might be included in this fanfiction.

Chapter 4

Disappearing…

**Last time on Identity Lie:**

**Edward assures Bella he loves her and is not mad.**

**Edward tries to leave Bella, telling her he doesn't want her.**

**Bella won't let him go.**

* * *

"Bella, please! I don't want to fight! I'm leaving, okay. It is going to happen! I just can't be with a human, I'm sorry," Edward said seriously. He leaned towards me and kissed me. My arms flew around his neck when he kissed me.

Three minutes later, he pulled away to give me air. I was panting from the lack of just that by the time we were done. He kissed my forehead before pulling my arms off of him.

"Bye, Bella. I really hope you find happiness," he turned around and started to walk away.

"Edward, wait! Please, Edward. Please don't go!" I ran after him. _He was gone! I couldn't register that in my brain. Just yesterday, he had told me he'd love me forever! How? How is he just leaving? _

"Wait! Please!" I ran into the woods, not caring if I ran too far away from the trail. All that was in my mind at the time was; _I won't give up! I have to keep looking! I _can't _give up! _

I kept running, soon I got too tired to run, so I walked. The sun was going down. _Wow, when did it get so late? It doesn't matter; I have to keep looking for him. _

When I got too tired to walk, I sat down, _but only for a second_, I thought.

My brain was in total fuzz, the only thing that I could register was the fact that Edward wasn't with me and never will be if I don't find him. I fell a sleep soon, not caring that I was in the middle of a forest, all I actually cared about was that Edward, the love of my life, was gone…

* * *

I woke up in my bedroom very confused. I didn't know how long I slept but I was glad for the black out. It didn't happen very much and since… Since… Oh, never mind! I just couldn't say **his **name. It hurts too much! Since they left; I haven't slept much. In fact, I have really bad nightmares that keep me screaming and up all night.

It's been two weeks since **he **left. I know it's only been 14 days, so it should still hurt but I wish it didn't.

When I got up from my black out that day, I found myself in my bedroom. I looked up trying to remember what happened the prior day when it all came back, drowning me. I remembered the dirt and the trees but most of all, I remember the pain!

_ He's gone!_ "No!I… I can't. I can't…" I fell to the floor crying and screaming. Charlie burst into the bedroom and as soon as he saw me. He ran over and kept asking me what was wrong.

"Bella! Bella, what's wrong?" Charlie asked me, frantic.

"He's gone," I said between sobs….

Now, two weeks later, I still sobbed for him, but now I try my best to forget about the pain. I try to forget because I can't, I just can't remember him. It hurts too much!

I miss Alice as well. I never got to say goodbye to her. That hurt too; that she would just leave without telling me or a goodbye. She was probably trying to make her leave a clean break, but I'd rather endure the extra pain then not get the chance to say goodbye to my best friend.

I missed all the Cullens! Esme, Carlisle, Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper too! I try my best but sometimes I think my best isn't good enough, that maybe I shouldn't be trying to forget them but trying to find them.

_Yeah, I don't understand that either! I'm just trying to lessen the pain here. _

I was confused as to why Alice would want to leave as well. I thought we were best friends! _She's probably still mad at you because of what you did to Jasper! _The voice inside my head was convinced that the "Showdown" 2 weeks ago was my fault.

_Well, if he lied about loving me than he probably lied about that too. _

Charlie was suddenly standing at my door. I would turn to face him but I really didn't care enough to do that right now.

"Bella, why don't you go down to La Push and see Jacob today? It's a weekend and I know you finished all your home work yesterday. He's been dying to see you, why don't you go?" Charlie asked me in a trying to be light but knowing something is wrong voice.

I turned to face him, _don't go! You'll only just make him depressed in your depressed mood! _The voice inside my head wailed. _No, wait! Maybe it's a good idea to go. Maybe I should, you know get my mind off of them and this way I can get Charlie off my back about the therapy thing. _

"Okay, dad, I'll go but only if you get off my tail on the therapy thing. I am not going to therapy! Jacob is my limit to talking about my inner demons or whatever." I said, staring accusingly at my father, who looked like a friggin dancing clown. He finally succeeded in getting me out of the house.

"Okay, deal, Bella! Why don't you get dressed and if you want I can drive you down there on my way to work?" He asked, almost giddy if that were even possible. Charlie is never giddy! In fact, he barley shows his emotions.

"No, thanks dad. I think I'll take my truck," I said, I wanted to take my truck in case I had to come back early for an emergency sob or something. I got out of bed and went to shower. _I _guess I'm going to La Push!

* * *

So, here I am two hours later, stranded in the middle of the road. My truck broke down because the stupid carburetor overheated. I've been trying to approach the hood of the car but the problem was that it was practically exhaling smoke!

The thing looked like it might blow up any second. I sat on the side of the road for 10 whole minutes before the thing cooled enough to approach.

While I fixed up the carburetor, I heard a car pull up behind mine. I was too absorbed in the engineering of the car to notice who it was or why it stopped. I pulled out a bobby pin form my hair which was in a French braid and opened it up. I stuck it in a whole and turned it, and then I pulled it out and put it somewhere else as a replacement for something I didn't have at the time.

Suddenly, two huge arms wrapped around my waist. I was so surprised that I almost fell but the mystery man's arms held me tightly to his torso. Before I could register what was happening, two other guys came up behind the man who was holding me. All three of them where **big, **with muscles and they were just gigantic, but then the most unsuspected thing happened; they guy that was holding me, who was the biggest in size, started tickling me!

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry about not updating last week I had two tests on Sunday, three on Monday and one today, but finally I'm free! So, since you've all been so patient; I posted this chapter during the week and I will try to post another one up on Friday but don't be too upset it I don't get the chance. **

**I will be posting a new story called **_**One Minute… Then the Next **_** soon so check it out. Its an Alice and Jasper story. Well, bye! Don't forget to Read and Review! Please! Only two people review and they don't really count because they are my best friend and her sister! R &R plz!!**


	7. Jacob

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any other program that might be included in this fanfiction.

Chapter 5

Jacob

**Last time on Identity Lie: **

"I'm leaving," – Edward

Couldn't say **his **name. It hurts too much – Bella

He's gone," I said between sob – Bella

I missed all the Cullens– Bella

Going to visit Jacob – Bella

Suddenly, two huge arms wrapped around my waist. All three of the men were **big, **with muscles and they were just gigantic, but then the most unsuspected thing happened; they guy that was holding me, who was the biggest in size, started tickling me!

"Whoa!" I said, trying to get out of the guy's arms. "Jacob Black, if you don't stop tickling me this instant, I will personal beat you to a pulp!" I said between gasps for air. I couldn't breath; he was tickling me so hard that I just wanted him to stop.

"Aw, come on, Bells. I'm just tickling you!" he said though his huge grin. He started tickling me harder, if that was even possible.

"Jacob! Stop! Please…" I said the last word in a whisper. I couldn't take it anymore. I felt like I was going to pop!

"All right, all right, I'll stop," he said before he actually did stop. I sank down in his arms feeling like I wanted to sink down to the ground. I'm very ticklish!

Jacob let me go before he turned around to what I assumed were his friends. He started to speak to them but I was too tired to try to decipher what he was saying. _Who knew being tickled took a lot out of you? _

Two minutes later, Jacob introduced me to his two friends; Quill and Embry. We stood there talking awhile before the boys said they needed to go and get something for their mothers. Jacob stayed with me while the others left.

"So, how have you been doing, Bells?" he asked as I closed the hood of my now fixed car.

"Okay, I guess. What about you?" I asked, not wanting to dwell on my life for long.

"Great! I just got my driving license last month." He said with a touch of pride. I walked to the driver's seat and buckled myself in.

"Really? That's fantastic! I remember the day I turned sixteen…" I trailed off, the day I turned sixteen, was about three weeks after the "James" incident.

_I was in my room waiting for Edward to come pick me up. I was finally sixteen! No more Charlie taking me to school! I was getting my license tomorrow morning and my dad just gave me my first ever car! Well, more like first ever truck, but it didn't matter, I was totally in love with it, but of course not as much as I was in love with Edward._

_Speaking of Edward, where was he? He was never late. Suddenly, two cold arms wrapped around my waist.  
"Happy birthday, beautiful," Edward said, I smiled to that and…_

"Bella! Bells? Is anyone there?" Jacob was yelling at me, waving his hand up and down in front of my face.

"Oh, sorry, Jake. I guess I just zoned out there," I said as pain took over my heart. I felt like a huge hole was just punched in my chest. I clutched my chest and rested my head on the steering wheel, shutting my eyes.

"Bells, you okay?" Jake asked concerned. "You look like you're in pain, are you all right?"

I tried to calm down but I couldn't shake the feeling of pain. Edward was there for me before, why wasn't he here now? Why didn't I see it before?! I should have made him stay! I should have not been so dependant on him to save me from everything! I should have protected myself when James came along, if I didn't need his protection then, then he wouldn't have left. He wouldn't have felt that I was needy and dependent on his protection.

I started to cry, but then Jake pulled me to his chest and I started to cry there. He patted my back as I cried and I felt so ashamed to be doing this to him. I was supposed to visit him, not make him depressed! But I couldn't help it, so I didn't. I just cried…

_I took a chance, I took a shot_

_And you may think I'm bullet-proof, but I'm not_

_You took a swing, I took it hard_

_And down here from the ground I see who you are_

I cried for Alice, the sister I would always miss. I cried for Rosalie, the friend I would never have. I cried for Emmett, the big brother I would never get to have. I cried for Esme, my second mother. I cried for Carlisle, my second father. I cried for Jasper, another brother I would miss and finally I cried for Edward, the love of my life.

_And I know that you see what you're doing to me_

_Tell me why_

_Why, tell me why_

_I take a step back and let you go_

_I told you I'm not bullet-proof, now you know_

"Why?! Why did they have to leave?" I cried into Jake's chest. He rubbed soothing circles on my back and shushed me.

"I don't know, Bella, but it was stupid. They shouldn't have left, but it's going to be okay. I'll help you get through this, I promise." He said with determination in his voice.

"I'm sorry, Jake. I really am, I don't know why I'm still crying. It's just that you brought up my last birthday and Ed.. Ed.." I just burst out crying again and Jake shushed me and told me it was going to be alright again.

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar__  
__The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star__  
__He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do_

I cried as I though about Edward, then I remembered that Jake was here. He was here for me, but what if he didn't want to be here? Be here with me to try to save what's left of me that is.

"Jake, you can go if you want to; I'm not forcing you to be here with me. If you want to go, then you should. "I said sadly, I felt like he was the only friend I had who could understand me. I didn't want him to, but I couldn't keep him here.

"Bells, I'm not going anywhere! I'm staying right here. I'm gonna help you get through this, I promise!" Jake said, leaning down and kissing my forehead.

"You're my friend, Bella. I love you as a sister, I'm not going anywhere. I promise!" Jacob said, hugging me to his chest harder. I pulled my French braid away from my face and smiled up at Jake. I wiped my tears and then I said;

"Thanks, Jake. It really means a lot to me. I love you too. You're a great friend and brother. "I hugged him and then I moved back to the driver's seat and started the car.

"So, where are we headed?" I asked Jacob as I looked back to the road.

"Anywhere you wanna go," he replied with a goofy grin.

"How about the beach?" I asked him with a not forced smile.

"Sure, Bells, whatever you want," He said while reaching into his pocket and getting a bar of chocolate out. "Want some?" he asked, breaking it in half and giving me half.

"Sure, like I'd ever say no to chocolate?!" I asked, surprised he'd ask. Jake just chuckled and looked goofy for a while.

We finally arrived at the beach and we talked, laughed and basically just had a good time. Then it was finally time for me to go home since he was getting late and I still hadn't made Charlie dinner. I said goodbye to Jake and got in my car. I drove home alone, but then suddenly, I remembered Edward and how he would never let me drive alone at night.

_So I drive home alone, as I turn out the light__  
__I'll put his picture down and maybe__  
__Get some sleep tonight___

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar__  
__The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart__  
__He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do__  
__He's the time taken up, but there's never enough__  
__And he's all that I need to fall into.._

I started to cry again, but I couldn't stop! I wouldn't, I needed to get home to Charlie. I needed to make him dinner.

I got home to my surprise in one piece. I quickly made lasagna for dinner and went up stairs. _I can't keep doing this! It's not fair; not fair to Jake, not fair to dad and it's not fair to me. Tomorrow, I promise I'm going to try and get on with my life. Edward and the Cullens will always be in my heart, but they are out of my life! I need to try and make things better with what I have left. So, starting tomorrow, I'm going to try to go back to who I was before __**they **__came. I'm going to be a new Bella Swan. I'm going to be better, even if I have to die making it happen! _

**A/N: **Hey, guys. I hope you liked the chapter! It's longer than the last one I think, but whatever. Don't forget to review when you're done. Show some love! Um.. Also I've written the 1st chapter of my new story "One Minute, Then the Next," so check it out. Also if you like the vampire diaries; my best friend, "Lily C. Salvatore" has written a Bonnie/Damon fanfiction, so if you're interested, check it out. REVIEW BEFORE YOU LEAVE!

Thanks, love

Key

Sound track for chapter:

Taylor Swift – Tell Me Why

Taylor Swift – Come in with the rain

*Note: The parts I put are the only parts of the song in this fanfiction! The rest of the song isn't part of it.


	8. It's Starting

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any other book series this FanFiction may include.

Chapter 6

It's Starting…

**Last Time on Identity Lie:**

_I can't keep doing this! It's not fair; not fair to Jake, not fair to dad and it's not fair to me. Tomorrow, I promise I'm going to try and get on with my life. Edward and the Cullens will always be in my heart, but they are out of my life! I need to try and make things better with what I have left. So, starting tomorrow, I'm going to try to go back to who I was before __**they **__came. I'm going to be a new Bella Swan. I'm going to be better, even if I have to die making it happen! _

One month… That's how long it's been since I've decided to become a new, better Bella. It's been hard, sure, but I don't think that it seems to be working. Charlie still treats me like a broken person, even though he tries to hide it. It's still kind of there; how he… tries to make things easier for me or when he attempts to help me. I know where he is coming from and I try to remind myself that every time he tries to "cheer" me up.

Jacob's been great! He doesn't treat me different at all! I love him so much. He's my… big brother. It's not like I'm in love with him or anything, I just love him as a brother; a fantastic one at that. We hung out at his house a lot since we both liked anything to do with mechanics. I'm a great mechanic, that's why I'm so good in math. I live for engineering!

Today, I was at Jake's house. We had just finished fixing up two old motor cycles he scored from a friend of his that was about to throw them into the garbage truck. We decided that once they were fixed, we'd both take one and then he'd teach me how to ride but of course Charlie knew nothing of this. If he knew I'd be dead.

"Bells, what are you doing?" Jake asked as I moved my hand over the board he had put in his garage. Once we were done with the bikes, we got bored so, we decided we wanted to design a car for some reason. Jake still hadn't even finished his own car yet and now he wants to design and build a new one? I was posed over a complex math equation I had run into while installing some of the complicated equipment that we wanted to install in the new car.

"What does it look like, Jake? I'm solving calculus." I said, annoyed. Is he blind or something?

"I know that, but how are you doing this?" he asked as he approached me and the board. "We just took that type of equation last month… and I'm a senior!" he blurted out, flabbergasted at my ability to solve very complex problems. Jake was one year older than me, he was a senior and I was a junior.

"um…" I said, I didn't know what to say. Crap! I slipped up! I didn't know what I should say so I just backed away from the board and shrugged.

"I don't know how to do it. I was… you know, just trying. That's all. Head start for next year…" I trailed off, mumbling about how I wanted to start learning complex equations from now even though I technically haven't really finished this year's calculus and equations.

Jake shook his head and said "There's something you aren't telling me, Bells. I'm going to find out anyway so, might as well just tell me now." I looked down and just shook my head. My hair, which I had worn down that day, was getting into my eyes. I pulled some strands back behind my ear with my right hand.

Suddenly, I realized that was a huge mistake. The moment my hand moved upward, the long sleeved shirt I was wearing immediately pulled back to reveal a wrap-around-the-wrist tattoo. The minute Jake saw it; he jerked his hand and pulled my wrist toward him.

"What the…" he said, pulling my wrist in every way possible. I was surprised he hadn't yanked it off! He looked up and he and I was still trying to come up with an explanation.

"Bella, what is this?" he asked me as he pulled my wrist up higher to get a better view.

"I… I… um… I'm… It's not… what you think," I said, stuttering madly.

"Really? Cause what I think is that you went ahead and got a tattoo, after I deliberately told you not to." He practically yelled at me. My eyes went wide and I couldn't form words anymore. I didn't go get a tattoo! I didn't!

"I… I didn't! I swear. It… it's not what you think, I swear," I looked up at him with pleading eyes and I hoped he understood, but how could he? I mean one day my wrist is clear and then the next day; it's covered by a, in my point of view, very beautiful wrap-around-the-wrist tattoo.

"Fine, Bella. Since you're sure it's not what I think; please explain what this is and how you got it." He said in an angry voice. I understood why Jake was mad. Last week, I had wanted to get a tattoo with the Cullen Clan's symbol, but he stopped me. He said he when I finally got over him, I would regret getting the tattoo in the 1st place but when I told him I would never get over Edward and made a point about it; he said that if I got one, he'd tell Charlie. Even thought I saw that as tale-tallying, I kind of understood where he was coming from. He also said I was only 16 years old so I technically couldn't get one without parent supervision.

"I didn't get a tattoo. " I said, not knowing whether I should tell him _everything _or just some parts of the truth about what happened yesterday. I knew I could trust Jake, but I wasn't sure if he'd freak out and think I went crazy or not. If I told someone what had happened yesterday after I had left from Jake's house, it would defiantly get me landed in one of those metal institutions.

Jake relaxed some and then said "Oh, I'm sorry. It's henna then, right? Sorry, I freaked. I should have known you wouldn't have gotten a tattoo." He laughed off his incompetence and started working again on the engine of the new car we were designing. I clutched my wrist and looked down, it didn't hurt me or anything; I knew Jake would never hurt me, but I was just… pondering over what I should say … or if I should say anything at all.

I was so deep in thought that I didn't realize Jake was talking to me.

"Bells! Hello? Are you there?" Jake stood in front of me.

"It's not henna!" I blurted out suddenly. Jake's face got a little bit sadder.

He sighed then said "Then what is it Bella?" I looked up at him suddenly with a twinkle in my eyes.

"I don't know," I said simply as I finally let go of my right wrist. I looked at it again and studied it. It was in a sort of brown color and it had a design similar to that of a charm bracelet. It had lightning bolts coming out of the design; they were about an inch apart.

"How can you **not **know Bella? I mean, it's **your **wrist!" He cried stubbornly. Why couldn't he understand that there were some things that I tell him?

"Jacob, look, just drop it, okay?" I snapped at him as I raised my head from looking at my wrist to him. I had a weird and dark glint to my eyes, but I thought nothing of it. I mean it can't really get worse than this, can it?

Jake looked hurt and I mentally cursed myself. He was only trying to help and I was mistreating him and yelling at him. I sighed and put my wiped my head in my hands.

"Look, I'm sorry. Okay? I didn't… mean to snap. It's just been a long and absurd week. You don't know what happened." I said as I turned away from him and looked out the garage door. It was around 3 O'clock and there was a little air, and thankfully no rain. The cold wind slapped me in the face and I felt Jake's hand on my back. I turned to him, hoping that maybe in the last 30 seconds he gained the ability to understand my newfound situation.

"Bella, just tell me. What's wrong? What happened to you this week? I know you think I won't understand but I promise you… I'll try," He said with a determined voice as I burst into tears.

"Hey, it's okay. " He tried to sooth me, try being the key word. I couldn't help myself though and ended up crying for about 10n minutes. All the events of the past week came in mind and I couldn't push them out of my head, not this time. I remembered how it all started and what I found and did after that. I decided that it was time I told Jake what was up. I knew there was a chance he may not understand, but I had to try. If I learned anything this past week; it's _If there is something I have to do, I at least need to try to achieve it… even if I have to die trying._

**A/N: I know, I know, I know! I'm a horrible person! A sorry is no excuse, I know, but it doesn't mean I'm not sorry. I am… I was in finals and I also had government exams. Very hard government exams. I promise though, that now, since I'm off, I will try to update more. Plz check out my other stories. One Minute Then The Next and The Life Of Mary – Alice Salvatore Cullen (I might change that name though) **** Thanks for not giving up on me, I appreciate it. **

**Read and REVIEW. **

** Key**

**P.S: whoever reviews will get a sneak peek of the next chapter.**

**REVIEW NOW! Plz?**


	9. The Egg

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight

Chapter 7

One: The Egg

Bella P.O.V

Last Time On Identity Lie:

"_Bella, just tell me. What's wrong? What happened to you this week? I know you think I won't understand but I promise you… I'll try," He said with a determined voice as I burst into tears. _

"_Hey, it's okay. " He tried to sooth me, try being the key word. I couldn't help myself though and ended up crying for about 10n minutes. All the events of the past week came in mind and I couldn't push them out of my head, not this time. I remembered how it all started and what I found and did after that. I decided that it was time I told Jake what was up. I knew there was a chance he may not understand, but I had to try. If I learned anything this past week; it's If there is something I have to do, I at least need to try to achieve it… even if I have to die trying._

-+-+-+-+-++-+.+.+.++++++++++++++..+.+.+.++..++.+.+.++.+-

I attempted to stop crying but I couldn't stop. All the events of the past week were just playing on my nerves. I couldn't stop crying any more than I could throw Jake, which wasn't much mind you. Somehow, even though I thought I couldn't stop crying, Jake helped me calm down and in 10 minutes flat he had me sitting on a chair in his kitchen with a glass of water in my hands. Tears long dried.

"Now, Isabella Swan, you are going to spill! What happened last week?" Jake said as he grabbed a huge cup of water and slugged it down in less than 10 seconds.

I sighed, not knowing what to do. _Do I tell him? Or will he think I'm crazy, go running to Charlie and demand I be put in a crazy institution?_ I finally decided to tell him. _I have to at least try to maybe attempt to explain my situation and maybe, just maybe he'll understand and you know, not go running and screaming and all that crap._

"Okay, Jake. I'll tell you, but you have to promise me that you will not tell **anybody** what I'm about to tell you. You have to swear to me that _this _will stay between us and that you won't go running screaming _she's crazy_."I ordered him as I took a sip of my water. My shirt rode up again, revealing my wrist. Jake looked at the tattoo with a distant stare, but in the end he nodded solemnly and told me to spill.

"Okay, Last Sunday, after I left here, I told you I was going straight home, right?" he nodded. "Yeah, well. My truck kind of stopped on the way, but when I got out of the car to fix it; there was all this smoke so, I had to wait until it cooled. I popped the hood and sat back in the truck, but then I got bored and you know I kept remembering stuff that hurt a lot." He nodded, knowing exactly what I meant. Edward had left about two months ago, but it still hurt like it had been yesterday. Jake has been my sun, he's been helping me through everything. When I'm with him, I don't feel so sad, or lost or unloved. I feel… well, I don't feel complete, I could never feel that again, I just feel okay.

"So, I um… decided to go for a walk, but there was really nowhere to walk since I was driving on route 60 and you know; it's all road, but there's the forest right next to it. So, I kind of went to walk there." I said, ashamedly. I was told not to go wondering in the forest alone, not since there's been reports of wolves the size of bears. Jake's eyes went wide and I knew I was in for some yelling/lecturing.

"And before you yell at me; I didn't encounter any wolves the size of bears or anything like that. I know I shouldn't have gone into the forest alone, but there was nowhere else to walk and I needed to clear my head." Jake calmed down a bit but his expression showed that me going to in the forest alone was far from over. I knew him and I knew that once I was done spilling; he was going to kill me for doing that.

"Anyway, so I went in and I kept walking for a while, but then… then I saw something. It wasn't a animal or anything; it was… light. Just light, and it was coming from a little ways to my left so I went to check it out. The more I went into the forest, the brighter the light shone. As I got closer I saw that the light was kind of green and the closer I got I saw that the light… it was…" I started stuttering, this was the part where I believed that there was a chance Jake would think I'm crazy, but I sucked it up and made my mind go back one week ago….

_I was walking through the forest when I saw a… a thingy that kind of looked like a comet. It was on… green fire and it was flying my way! I ducked as fast as I could and it shot through the sky, hitting trees and setting them on green fire. I hurried to it and saw it finally land in a self made hole the comet made upon impact. The funny thing or weird thing about all of that wasn't the fact that it was on green fire; it was the fact that the comet had appeared out of nowhere. I knew it didn't come out of the sky, I would have seen it since I was staring up at the sun. The only explanation I could must at that point was that… it just appeared. _

_ I ran toward it and saw it up close. _What the?_ It… looked like an… an… egg!_

"_What __**is**__ that?" I asked out loud. I cautiously walked toward it and saw that the fire had died out. The thing really did look like an egg. _But that's impossible! An egg? On fire? But yet again, I dated a vampire for six months, this shouldn't really surprise me. _I decided to try to get a little bit closer to it. _

_ The hole it dug itself wasn't deep at all. In fact, it was only a couple of inches deep. I knelt down and looked closely at it. It really was an egg! I couldn't believe it. _An egg? What the hell is an egg, that kind of looks like a dinosaur egg, doing in the middle of a forest in Washington?

_I peered closer to it and saw that it was in fact an egg. _Okay, now I'm freaking out. What the hell is this? It's an egg, okay. That's alright, but what is it an egg for? It doesn't look like anything I've ever seen before. Maybe it belongs to some magical creature nobody knows about? Well, it could happen. I mean, I loved a family of vampires for 6 months. If that's possible, then anything is!

_I reached out to touch it but before my fingers could make contact with the egg's smooth shell, I recoiled away. I took a deep breath and then repeated the action but without recoiling this time. The moment my fingers made contact with the smooth, an electric shock went up my body and then a yellowish light came out of the egg in a huge circle and as it went through everything in it's path a soothing sound sounded. The sound sounded like a whooooooooooooooooo sound and it carried on until the light disappeared and any traces of it were gone as well._

_I knew then that the egg was something beyond human and that it was a important. I picked it up and ran toward my truck. The sun had started to go down and I knew by the looks of the clouds that it would rain soon. I ran into my truck started the engine. The engine wouldn't start and just made coiffing noises. The rain was starting to fall and in 5 short minutes; the whole windshield was covered in it. I couldn't see a thing outside! _

"_Come on! I yelled at the car, urging it to start with my mind. Suddenly, the window farthest to me blew up! Literally, shards of glace were everywhere. A shard flew into my palm and I cried out. The shard wasn't that big, but it still stung. Not to mention, the smell of blood mixed in with the smell of air and cold was making me dizzy. _

"_AH! Come on, you damn truck!" I yelled, while I put the egg on the ground next to my feet. "Now is not the time to not work!" I continued. _

_Suddenly, the truck drew forward, almost knocking me off my seat in the process. _

"_Thank God!" I yelled to the heavens as I quickly sped toward my house. I was freaking out! My truck window just blew up for no reason. I was scared, cold and freaking out! What the hell just happened? _

_I got home and shot up stairs. The egg tucked into my arm. As soon as I got to my bedroom, I hid the egg under the bed and went straight for the shower._

_ After I was done with my extra hot shower and was dressed; I put a band aid on my palm and studied the egg a little more. It was green with white vein like lines on it. I knocked on the shell to test if it was really hollow… and I was not surprised to see it really was hollow. _Therefore a real egg! _I thought._

_I Decided to leave the egg's further inspection until tomorrow and just get some sleep. As I put the egg on my bookshelf, I knew that there was something different about the egg, something non-human. As I drifted off to sleep, I promised myself I'd find out. That night is when the memories started to flood in…. _

**A/N: SEE! I really did update fast! I hoped you like the chapter. The picture of the egg and the wrist tattoo is on my profile. Plz read and review.**

**PS: If I don't get at least 3 reviews; I'm not updating. **

**Thanks**

**Key**


	10. Understanding

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

Chapter 8

Understanding

_Bella POV_

Last time on Identity Lie:

_I Decided to leave the egg's further inspection until tomorrow and just get some sleep. As I put the egg on my bookshelf, I knew that there was something different about the egg, something non-human. As I drifted off to sleep, I promised myself I'd find out. That night is when the memories started to flood in…. _

…. Identity Lie….. Identity Lie… Identity Lie….

Jake stat down at his kitchen table and just stared at me. I squirmed around nervously to try to get away from his gaze, but it was almost impossible to. Looking down at the ground, I ran a hand through my hair. I don't think that that was a very smart move, because the moment my right hand moved, Jake's eyes became glued to my right wrist.

_Just fantastic, _I thought as I slowly lowered my wrist again, making sure not to make any sudden movements. I glared at my lap as I thought about why the hell I told him. I knew he wouldn't believe me or even possibly understand. No one would! I was destined to walk the world alone. Edward left me and now Jake will too. If he doesn't tell my father and insist he send me to a institution that is.

"Stop doing that!" I yelled at Jake as I squirmed around more in my chair and literally threw my hair off my shoulder.

"Stop doing what? I'm not even moving," he informed me in a "duh" tone.

"Exactly! Stop doing nothing! Talk to me. If you want to say I'm crazy and tell me you don't want to be friends anymore then just do it. I can't take this! You wanted me to tell you what happened and I did. So, man up and talk about it!" I yelled at him with a glare. I folded my arms tightly and was pinching my right arm to keep myself from crying.

"Bella, I don't think you're crazy." Was the only thing he contributed to the conversation so far. He looked down at his hands and then up again at me. His eyes were trying to tell me something, something I couldn't quite put my finger on, but something none the less.

"What is it, Jake? Just spit it out!" I told him as I continue pinching myself. I thought I could tell what he wanted to tell me. I thought he wanted to say goodbye or that he didn't believe me. Boy was I wrong.

"I'm a werewolf," was what he had said next. I just stared at him for a while before my brain started comprehending what he had just said. Looking at him as if it were the very first time I saw him, I noticed that he had grown in height at least 5 inches from last week and that he had bigger biceps.

"Werewolf? Are you sure?" I asked skeptically. He gave me a really dumb look and said; "Yes, Bella. I am very sure that I turn into a huge wolf."

"Okay, I'm sorry. It's just a lot to take in that's all," I told him as I smiled and reached out for him to take my hand. He did and he grasped it tightly as well.

"Well, then I guess my best friend is a werewolf." I said to him with a proud and happy smile. He smiled back and suddenly, I found myself in his arms. He hugged me very tightly, lifting me off the ground! I giggled and told him I couldn't breathe and only then did he give me one last squeeze and then set me down, back under the laws of gravity.

"So, can you like turn into a werewolf anytime or is it just under a full moon?"I asked him curiously. He looked at me in a confused manner but then replied.

"Full moon? What are you talking about, Bella? Not everything you see on TV is true." He told me as he walked me outside and toward the La Push beach.

"So, no full moon, check. What about the whole need for violence once turned thing?" I asked him as I side stepped a big rooted tree. _Yes! I didn't trip over and fall. Score one for Bella! _I thought as I succeeded in my mission of **not** making a fool of myself.

"Naw, that's just myth," he shook his head and laughed. "There are only two things that can really make us violent; one, when we are mad and two… vampires," he barley whispered the last word. My heart leaped into my chest at the sound of the word. Vam… vampires. That's what **he **was. He and his family. I had to stop in the middle of the road. I just couldn't move, breath or even think. The only thing that I **could **do, was just feel the pain. The pain that I was sure one day might kill me. The pain that hurt so bad that I screamed out at night.

Jake's yelling and shaking yanked me out of my faze. I looked at him, not hearing what he was saying. All I could do was see him. I mean I couldn't even feel him shaking me. Suddenly, something very heavy fell on my head. At first, I thought it was a rock but then as I looked next to me from the ground, I saw that it was a very big and old book.

"Bella? Bella, can you hear me? Are you okay? Bella!" Jake shook me while asking. I tried to shift my gaze from the book lying next to me to Jake, but he was shaking me so hard that I couldn't even concentrate long enough to make the dizziness go away!

"Jake! Stop shaking me! Ahh!" I cried, closing my eyes tightly and attempting to make the loud noise inside my brain disappear. No such luck.

"Bella? Oh, sorry," Jake admitted as he stopped shaking me and helped me up. I leaned on him as he pulled me to the side of the road.

"What happened?" I asked while I rubbed my head. Jake shrugged and said; "I don't know. One minute you were just staring in the distance with a really pained look on your face and then the next you were on the ground groaning in pain and this thing was next to you." He pointed to the big book on the ground. Jake got up and brought it back, inspecting it on the way.

He handed it over to me and then I started my own inspection. The book was a green and it looked old, and I mean old! It had a symbol in the middle of the front cover. It was of a weird sort of dragon and it was in silver. The dragon was very flexible and his body was drawn in a very detailed zigzag sort of design. The bottom corners were practically none existent, but the top corners were somewhat there although they were still in bad condition.

I opened the book up, and when I did, I felt similar to when I had touched the green egg. There was no light or swooshing sound, but I felt the same way that I had when I first touched the egg. The feeling was of… responsibility, and that this was something I was supposed to receive. It was something that only I **could **receive.

The pages were ones of old books. Figures, since it **was **an old book. They were dusty and yellow, but… they were blank. I flipped through all the pages and every last one of them was blank. I had a confused expression stitched onto my face. Handing the book to Jacob, I asked him;

"What do you make of this?" He took the book from me with steady hands and finger flipped through all the pages. He too had a confused look on his face. He shrugged and then announced; "What's the good of a book if it's blank?" I shrugged, taking the book back from him.

"I don't know," was my reply as I flipped all the pages over to one side. There at the back of the book, on the inside of the back cover was another drawing and some writing in fading black ink.

"Hey, look at this," I relayed to Jake, showing it to him. I was tracing the drawing with my fingers when Jake asked; "It looks like a flying boar." I shook my head still looking at the book and claimed; "No, it's a dragon." Tracing the words, I tried to read them.

"_Ut unlock specialis illae libri , vos must primoris reperio key" _Jake read in a broken accent. It wasn't English and it left my best friend with a mega confused look on his face. The minute he read the words, I suddenly had the ability to read, write and understand said language. It wasn't like I suddenly and magically mastered a foreign language, it was like I just remembered it.

"To unlock the secrets of this book, you must first find the key," I muttered as I looked off in the distance as if I were somewhere far, far away.

"What?" Jake asked me.

"It's what it means," I turned to Jake. "It's Latin," I informed him. His puzzled look turned from just that to bewilderment.

"You know Latin?" he inquired surprisingly. I shrugged for I really had no idea.

"I don't know. I've never known it, but then suddenly after you read the inscription, I could understand it. It was like I just remembered a whole different language." I declared, astounded. He looked at me and then back at the book.

"Okay, when I woke up today, I so did not expect any of this," he offered and I laughed.

"Yeah, me either." Was my answer as I leaned on Jake's chest and he ran a hand through my loose hair.

"We should go," is what I told him 5 minutes later. He nodded and got up. Helping me up, we walked back to his house instead of going to the beach like we had previously planned.

"Okay, so what does it mean?" Jake asked me 30 minutes later. He was sitting down in the kitchen while I cooked some pasta with white sauce. Tonight, Billy and Charlie were watching the game at my house so; Jake and I decided to just hang out at his place. After I had heated up some lasagna for the two men, we came back to Jake's house to try and sort stuff out.

"I told you; to unlock the secrets of this book, you must first find the key." I made known to him as I swirled the pasta in the boiling pot.

"I know that part, but what does it **mean**? What **is **the key? And why did this very big and heavy book fall out of the sky and decide to hit **you **on the head? Why not Charlie? Or that guy Mike?" he inquired as I strained the pasta and then put it in the pot with the white sauce.

I sighed and then said; "I don't know, Jake. I can't tell you why, because I have no idea. As for what the key is, I can't tell you that. It could be um… a potion of some kind or a magical incantation." I passed on.

"Okay, so tell me everything you know about this thing, then," he ordered me as he ran his hand over the smooth, cool and oval shaped surface of the egg. I shrugged as I set two dishes of delicious smelling white sauced pasta on the table.

"Um… that it appeared out of nowhere, that the first time I touched it, bright light came out and it made a swooshing sound and the fact that when it came out of nowhere, the nowhere was a green light." I explained as I pulled a jug of water out of the fridge and set it on the table.

Jake carefully put the egg down and started to dig in, literally. I shook my head at his eagerness to eat. He was a werewolf I suppose.

"Oh and that it's an egg!" I cried out a minute later. Jake looked up from his food and started at me with wide eyes.

"An egg? Well, then what's inside the egg?" he prodded. I shrugged.

"Your guess is as good as mine," came my reply from a mouth just about to gulp down a tall glass of water.

"You never said it was an egg," he sent on as he finished his dish and went to get seconds.

"I didn't?" I asked with a confused expression on my face. Jake shook his head from next to the stove.

"Well, then how did I describe it?" I asked him, twirling a strand of pasta on my fork.

"You just said big, green and white, oval shaped rock." He said with a full mouth as he sat back down and started gulfing down the food.

"I did? I did! Wow, I forgot. Well, I **am** only human," I replied, forcing my mind to wander away from a certain Cullen.

"Yeah, **you **are," he teased. I narrowed my eyes at him and smacked him in the shoulder when suddenly, I figured out what the inscription was indicating.

"Dragons!" I called out. Jake looked up at me with a "is she crazy" look.

"I figured it out! The inscription! The answer is in the question," I acknowledged as I grabbed the book and flipped to the back. I cleared the table first through.

"Here!" I cried as I pointed to the drawing of the dragon right above the inscription. It was the same dragon that was on the cover.

"The key is the book. It's the dragon in the book," I told Jake. I couldn't explain how I knew this, just that I did know this. Jake looked at me with a questioned expression. I smiled reassuringly and told him;

"I know this sounds weird to you. Some crazy girl you've known all your life, suddenly understands Latin, finds an egg in the forest and has a very big and heavy book fall on her from out of the sky, but believe me. Please, just try. Somehow I know this. I know this even though I can't possibly," I took a deep breath.

He nodded and said; "I believe you, Bella. I always will," I smiled very widely and clapped my hands, the motion reminding me of another certain Cullen who use to do it 24/7, but for the first time in the entire time they've been away, remembering them didn't seem to hurt as much.

A/N: hi, guys.

I know, I know I'm horrible. I haven't updated the whole summer and I'm very sorry, but I did have writer's block and the story wasn't getting much reviews so I decided to put it under hiatus, but I'm over the writer's block now and I want to continue the story! So, plz show me your enthusiasm and review!

Read and review, plz! It makes me update!

Special thanks to: Xxheartbroken54xX for putting this story on story alert and favorite story

Phatchick82 for putting this story on favorite story.

Thanks so much they put this story on alert and favorite story even though I hadn't updated for months. I really appreciate it guys, thanks.

Also, Thanks to Iniysa for reviewing the last chapter. Thank you.

Plz guy review!

Thanks

Key


	11. The Hatching

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

Chapter 9

The Hatching

_Bella POV_

Last time on Identity Lie:

_I know this sounds weird to you. Some crazy girl you've known all your life, suddenly understands Latin, finds an egg in the forest and has a very big and heavy book fall on her from out of the sky, but believe me. Please, just try. Somehow I know this. I know this even though I can't possibly," I took a deep breath._

_He nodded and said; "I believe you, Bella. I always will," I smiled very widely and clapped my hands, the motion reminding me of another certain Cullen who use to do it 24/7, but for the first time in the entire time they've been away, remembering them didn't seem to hurt as much. _

….Identity Lie…. Identity Lie… Identity Lie…. Identity Lie….. Identity Lie

After Jake and I finished eating, we talked some more about the egg.

"Okay, so let's review; we know it's an egg and we know the key to unlock that big, old book over there has something to do with dragons," Jake composed his words carefully, trying not to forget anything important. I nodded and pulled my hair into a loose bun at the back of my head.

"All right," Jake commented as he got up and grabbed the big, green, Emerald egg. "Let's find out!" he exclaimed as he turned it around in his hands, inspecting it.

30 minutes later, we were still sitting in Jake's living room. We did everything we could think of to try to figure it out, but alas our efforts were wasted. We even tried holding the egg up to the light. Nothing! The shell was way too thick to see anything inside it.

"Jake!" I yelled as he picked up a hammer. "You can't do that! What if it cracks?" I tried to reason with him, but he wasn't seeing reason. All he was seeing was a green egg in need of hammering.

"Well, then that's good! Then we will know what kind of animal it is," he told me as he hammered the egg, but not very hard. My eyes widened because I was scared Jake would destroy it, but surprisingly, nothing happened.

Well, not nothing per say. There was a very loud noise. Like metal against chime and it echoed out through the house and then it finally ended a few seconds later.

Jake tried again, harder, but it only resulted in another loud bang.

"Jake, I don't think you should be doing that. Besides, it's clearly not working, dude," I informed him while I grabbed the hammer. He sighed, annoyed and narrowed his eyes at me.

"Hey!" I exclaimed as he tried to grab his hammer back.

"Give it back!" he pouted. I laughed at him and said; "Puppy dog eyes don't work on me, Jake. I'm the one who made then up in the 1st place!" I declared as I ran away from him.

"Hasn't you mother ever taught you not to run with a hammer before?" he called after me. _Nope!_ I thought as I ran out of the living room.

10 minutes later, I was packing up my things to get ready to leave. Jake was already outside in my truck since he was convinced he was going to drive. _Yeah, right._

I walked outside and got into my truck, looking at Jacob as he tried to get the keys out of my pocket. He got them out with a big grin. I shook my head but didn't say anything as we pulled away from his house.

We got to my house in a little while and Jake helped me bring in all my stuff, which in this case was a very heavy and old book and a big, emerald egg. I had covered the egg with an old sheet so Charlie won't be suspicious. How would he act if his only daughter walked in to his house holding a giant emerald egg? The book was okay thought, since he knew I loved reading. I have a lot of big, old and dusty books in my room anyway, so one more won't alarm him.

Walking in to the house, I heard Charlie call out in disagreement at the big TV. Billy called out soon after as well. I rolled my eyes at them as I called out a greeting. Jake went to watch the end of the game while I went up stairs.

An hour later, Jake and Billy were gone and I was getting ready to for bed. I had taken a shower and washed my hair 20 minutes prior. Lying down in bed, I picked up the egg.

"You know this might sound a little crazy, but you don't have to come out now. You just stay in there until you're ready!" I actually said to the egg. I pursed my lips and muttered; "Yup, I'm going crazy. Talking to an egg," I nodded. I put the egg down gently and turned off the lights…

_"Kiara, what are you doing here?" asked a blond man with short hair. He was tall and handsome. He had a kind aura about him and he had a confused look on his face._

_ I was sitting on a couch that seemed familiar in a comfy and warm room. My hair was long and brown as it always was, but it seemed a bit longer than I remembered it. I looked to be about 7, maybe 8 years old. I was also wearing jeans and a simple shirt while holding what looked like a wrecked, complex cellophane. I was actually holding a screw driver and doing something to the gadget that lay on the table. _

_ I looked up surprised, but then relaxed when I saw who was standing in front of me._

_ "Oh, hey, Dad" I said. __**Dad? **__He narrowed his eyes at me, but not in an unkindly way._

_ "What?" I asked him as I grabbed a screw and moved it in place. _

_ "What are you doing?" he asked me as he came closer to me._

_ "I'm fixing Wyatt's phone," I told him simply._

_ "What happened to it?" he exclaimed, surprised. To give him credit, the pieces of metal on the table did not, in fact, look like a phone. It just looked like… well, a bucket of bolts, without the bucket._

_ "Well, he decided to throw it at a demon in that alley next to the I-Hop on 23__rd__ street last week… and then the demon stepped on it," I admitted, referring to the design of the phone I had built him last year, mentally. _

_ "That's not supposed to be there," I muttered, pulling a wire out of a socket in the phone._

_ "Okay, well, diner's in 20. Don't be late. You know your mother doesn't like it when you kids are late!" he reminded me as he walked away toward the door that opened up to the rest of the house. _

_ I got back to work on Wyatt's phone and literally finished fixing it in record time. Dropping the fixed phone onto Wyatt's lap, I took my place at the dining table. He looked up at me surprised. _

_ "You fixed it?" he asked happily._

_ "Am I great or am I great?" I asked him as I gulped down a glass of water. I was sitting between Chris and Wyatt as I thought; "Wow, fixing phones does make you thirsty,"_

_ "You're fantastic! Thank you," he cried, hugging not me, but his phone. I rolled my eyes at him and shook my head._

_ Dad sat down at the head of the table just as Mom put down the big pot of chicken. She sat down with a smile and we started to eat. A couple of minutes into diner and a nice conversation about Wyatt's new girlfriend, when mom remembered she forgot the carving knife to cut the chicken in the kitchen._

_ "No problem, Mom," I told her as I mentally called for the carving knife. Two seconds later, it appeared in my right hand. I handed it to my dad and he started carving the chicken. __**What? How did I do that? **_

___"You're getting good at that, aren't you, Sis?" asked Chris. __**Sis? **_

_ "Yup!" I said, happily as I put a fork full of rice into my mouth. _

_ Suddenly, everything started shaking. Like a huge earthquake that would destroy everything on the face of the earth. You would think that since there was an earthquake, the people in my dream would get up and try to get outside, but surprisingly, they didn't even notice! _

_ They sat there, finishing their meal like they didn't even know what was going on. The furniture was shaking and moving side to side. The light bulbs and chandeliers were shaking as well and swaying back and forth. _

Abruptly, I was yanked out of my dreams. I realized I was back in my room in good old Forks. I looked at the window and it was still night time. My bed was shaking and there was a sound as if something heavy was banging against it.

I looked down, thinking it was an earthquake, but the only thing I saw actually moving was the egg. The egg was shaking and moving back and forth as if it were trying to roll out of itself. The egg kept banging into my bed post as I jumped out of my bed and picked up the moving egg_._

The egg, in fact, was the one moving and not the ground, but I already knew that. It was as if something inside it was trying to come out.

"It's hatching," I mumbled.

The egg stopped moving while my face etched into a confused expression.

"What just happened?" I asked myself out loud.

All of a sudden, the egg started shaking stronger than it ever shook before. I gave a surprised squeak and dropped the egg, but before it hit the ground I caught it. I sighed a sigh of relief as I gently put the egg down. It drew back and then SMASH, it hit my bed and crashed!

With wide eyes, I regarded the scene in front of me. The egg had smashed into hundreds of tiny pieces and a couple of very large ones. They looked like broken pieces of a very fine piece of pottery.

As long as I did look at the pieces of the shell, it never prepared me for what was really inside of it. Sitting there on four claws and a long green tail was a baby Emerald dragon.

A/N: Hey, guys!

I am so sorry for not updating last week, but I have a good reason! I forgot my fanfiction notebook at school and it had chapter 9 in it. I couldn't get it back till Sunday and then I was very busy with quizzes and home work. But here is chapter 9! I know its short compared to my other chapters, but I still need some time to think of what's going to happen next. Thank for not killing me.

Special thanks: - Inisya for reviewing

-Lily Cullen Salavtore. Plz check out her stories!

Read and review plz. 


	12. The Baby Dragon

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

Chapter 10

The Baby Dragon

_Bella POV_

Last Time on Identity Lie:

_But as long as I did look at the pieces of shell, it never prepared me fro what was really inside it. Sitting there on four claws and a long green tail was a baby Emerald dragon._

…..Identity Lie…Identity Lie…Identity Lie…..Identity Lie…..Identity Lie…

_Okay, I think I have officially gone crazy_. I was standing in my room staring at a baby… a baby dragon. Yes, a baby DRAGON!

"Squeak!" it squeaked as it rolled out of the remains of its shell. I instinctively moved back. The baby looked so cute with a furry head and big green eyes. It actually looked as cute as Angela's baby brothers, and that was saying something.

The baby dragon had wide green wings and small green claws. They looked sharp so, I wouldn't want to get him angry. His fur was very soft as far as I could tell by just looking at it and its tail was long and green. Its tail was somewhat spiky and it was a little scaly.

Suddenly, the baby yawned and opened his mouth very widely. I saw the razor sharp white teeth and my eyes widened. I couldn't get away fast enough. Stumbling and tripping over my feet, I fell backward, but falling didn't stop me. I tired to crawl away backwards when the dragon started to waddle toward me.

It made it faster than I expected and all I could think of was that I would never get to see Edward again and that I would never get to feel him hold me ever again. Just as the baby dragon reached me, I thought; "I love you, Edward Cullen," and then I shut my eyes, waiting for my death to come.

I waited for like 20 seconds, but nothing happened. _Wow, death sure is slow._I thought as I was still waiting for something to happen that would end my existence forever.

All of a sudden, a felt a warn tongue on my face. At first I thought it was just my imagination, but then the slow strokes of a warm tongue made its way up my face. I opened my eyes and was surprised to see the baby dragon licking me.

He was standing in between my legs and his small cute and sharp claws were resting gently and safely on my lap. I wanted to try to pet it, but the minute I touched it's head; a flash of bright light went through me and the dragon.

Suddenly, my right hand was burning me and I cried out in pain. I looked down at my palm and discovered a huge silver burn mark. It was whooped shaped and had a unique and ancient design to it. Two words formed inside my head; "Gedwey Ignasia" . I don't know how I knew the name; all I did know was that I was supposed to receive it.

I looked at the baby dragon closely and felt a connection routed very deeply inside my soul. I took a deep breath and petted the dragon again. I smiled as it leaned into my hand. I felt connected to it. Like everything that was it was now me. I couldn't explain it, but I did know that it felt right. It jumped on me as if it were trying to hug me and I smiled, "hugging" it back. It was so very cute with its furry head and leathery body. Its wings were so thin that I didn't think that it could hold its own weight in the air.

The moon was full that night and the moment I picked up the baby dragon and brought it to my bed, it ran to one and only window and pocked its head out. It stared at the moon for a long while and I watched it. It was so fascinating. _A name!_ I thought as I sat down on my bed. _I have to give it a name. _

I snuck out of my room quietly to the kitchen, closing the door tightly behind me. What would Charlie say if he found out I was harboring a baby dragon? When I got to the kitchen, I looked around for some sort of food to feed the baby dragon, but my problem was that I had no idea what baby dragons ate. _It's not like I had one before. _I thought as I grabbed a carton of meat from the freezer.

"But I do recall hearing somewhere that dragons like meat." I muttered as I walked back up stairs with the carton of meat. The minute I walked back into my room, the dragon pounced on me. At first, I had thought it was going to attack me, but then I realized it was just hungry.

It shredded the meat from the carton in record time. When the meat was finally free from its confinement, the dragon dug into it, literally. I wondered as I watched it if Edward and his family did something similar to that when hunting.

_Edward. I miss him. _I thought as I got back into bed and looked at my new formed scar. Although, I didn't really think of it as a scar, other people would and I couldn't just let them think I burned myself that badly. I thought about it for a while as the dragon polished off his food.

Finally, I decided to resume my thinking tomorrow. I was so tired; after all it was only 4 O'clock in the morning. Charlie would be up soon and I should be asleep. I got up to check that my door was locked, just in case something happened. The baby dragon hoped onto my bed and curled up in a ball next to me. He looked so cute as I petted his head before turning out the lights.

"What am I going to name you?" I asked myself out loud as I continued my petting of the dragon's head. As I was falling asleep, one word formed itself in my mind; Azteck and I just knew that would be its name… also that it was male.

**A/N: Hey Guys,**

** Sorry it's really short but its late and I'm kind of anxious about something. Please Review and for those of you who are also reading my other story; The Life of Mary Alice Salvatore, please, please, please! I'm begging you! Plz vote on which POV you want me to write for the next chapter. I've only got 3 votes so far… and one of them is from me! **

Special shout out:

Lily Cullen Salvatore 96 for putting me on favorite author

Kakuzu no bachic for putting me this story favorite story

Xxpeace babesxX for putting this story on alert

Twirob for putting me on everything imaginable. Thank you so much!

Tina062093 for reviewing

Neveaglseon for putting this story on favorites

Furball 17 for adding this to her favorite story list.

You guys are awesome, but some more reviews would be highly appreciated. Thanks

Key


	13. Secrets Revealed

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

Chapter 11

Secrets revealed

Bella POV

_Last time on Identity Lie:_

"_Azteck" That's what I am going to name him. I thought as I drifted off to sleep… I also realized he was male._

….Identity Lie…Identity Lie….Identity Lie….

I woke up with a start as Azteck, my new baby dragon, jumped out of my bed and hid under it. I wondered why and the minute I got out of bed to find out what had happened, my door slammed open. I scrunched my face in confusion; _didn't I lock my door last night?_

I looked up at the person who had barged into my locked room. It was a tall man with short black hair. He was wearing leather and this included a leather shirt, pants and boots. Yes, leather. A side from that, he was holding an arrow and a bow. His face screamed "Evil" and he had a grim look on his face as if he really wanted me dead.

I widened my eyes at him as he aimed the cross bow at me. I jumped out of the way the minute the arrow went flying through the air in my previous direction. He glared at me and fired another arrow. I jumped away from that one as well as the arrow went straight into my pillow.

"Stay still, Witch," he cried as he shot another arrow at me. I was cornered this time to the corner of the wall. I shut my eyes and held my hands up in instinct protection as the arrow went straight toward me.

_ Edward, I really did love you. I always did and always will. Good bye. _Just as I thought that one last goodbye, something astounding happened. The minute the arrow was within two inches of me, I smelled smoke and heard a popping noise. I opened my eyes quickly and saw that the arrow was now on the ground and on fire. I stared at it for a long time before I looked up and saw the man aim another arrow at me.

My hands flew to my face and then I heard a loud scream. At first, I had thought it was Charlie and my heart skipped a beat, but then I remembered that Charlie had work today and had already left for it. I took my hands away from my face to see who had screamed and saw the man caught in flames. He was screaming as the flames engulfed him and he finally turned to dust, his bow and arrow falling harmlessly to the ground.

I looked at the place where he had stood, there were scorch marks on the carpet. I was so shocked that I didn't even realize Azteck had pocked his head out from under the bed to see if the whole ordeal was over yet. When he saw that it was in fact over, he moved from under the bed and went to the scorch marked carpet. Sniffing it and the bow, he stepped back after he was satisfied.

I walked hesitantly forward and picked up Azteck. I looked at my hands in shock and then back at the scorch marks. _Did I do that? Who was that dude anyway? How did he just… turn to dust? All these questions and no answers_, I thought as I walked through door way. I glanced at the door knob and saw that the mysterious man had, in fact, kicked the door down. Or not really down, but he had defiantly broken it.

I ran my free hand through my hair and took a deep breath. The smell of smoke still filled the air and I ran down stairs, eager to get away from it. I was freaking out; I had no idea what to do. A weird guy dressed in black leather came into my house with a bow and arrow, and that same dude just turned to dust before my very eyes! I ran into the kitchen and grabbed the phone, quickly dialing Jake's number.

Billy answered after the second ring.

"Hey, Billy. Could I please talk to Jake, it's important," I spoke into the phone. Azteck started shifting and I put him down.

"Sure, Bella. Everything okay?" he asked concerned.

"Um… sure, sure. I just found out something that I think Jake would be very interested in knowing." I didn't completely tell the truth, but I didn't lie either. He handed the phone to Jake and the minute I was sure he was on the other line, I started crying.

"Bella, Bella! Are you okay? You're crying, why are you crying?" he asked me quickly and nervously.

"It hatched and the… the dude turned to dust and I think it's my fault, but before that Azteck ran under the bed and he pocked his head out after that and then I thought it was Charlie, but it wasn't and then the leather man popped and he died and there was fire," I was spitting out non sense as Jake tried to make sense of my words.

"Bella! Bella! Stay calm, I'll be there as fast as I can!" he yelled into the phone and then it went dead. I Started crying, releasing all the stress I was under since this morning. _Had I really killed a guy? Granted the man was trying to kill me first, but still murder is murder, or is it self defense? Ugh! I'm so confused! _

Azteck came to me and put his head in my hands; I gave him a sad smile and petted his head. I got him some milk and put it in a bowl. He drank it thankfully as I tried to wipe all of my tears.

I heard an engine outside the house and I looked out of the kitchen window to see who it was. Jake ran out of the car and came crashing through the kitchen back door. The minute he saw me, he pulled me into a hug and I started crying again.

A couple of minutes later, I was all cried out as Jake tried to get me to talk. I explained what happened and Jake was speechless when he saw Azteck. He just stared at him for a good 5 minutes before I nudged him and he muttered a sorry.

"Okay, so some dude in leather crashed through your bedroom door and started shooting arrows at you. You put your hands up and he basically blew up?" he tried to get the story straight. I nodded sadly. He went up stairs to check out the scene of the crime with me not far behind, clutching Azteck close to my chest.

He bent down to examine the ground and the arrow and bow. He went around the room and stopped in front of the broken pieces of shell that lay littering the room since yesterday. He bent down to pick it up.

"So, the whole time we were trying to figure out what this was, that thing was inside of it all along?" He asked, indicating Azteck. I felt offended by his unruly remark.

"Hey! His name is Azteck and it's not like he could talk and tell us he was in there!" I cried as I hugged him closer to my chest. Azteck protested, but I did little to lessen his discomfort.

"Whatever," he said as he stood up straight and walked over to me. He saw the burn mark on my right hand and looked at me expectantly.

"It's an Gedwey Ignasia," I informed him. "It's a mark made by a dragon to show… to show… something. I can't remember," I muttered as I looked down at the ground. That weird feeling I've been feeling for the past couple of months was starting to take affect again. It was as if I were remembering things from a past life. Like only just now was I starting to remember it and re live it in a way. It was weird and hard to explain, but I knew. I knew the man was someone I had met before… or at least met the likes of him before…

3 hours later…..

I was in the kitchen feeding Azteck some leftover chicken I found in the fridge from last night's diner, when Jake came in suddenly with that book that fell on my head last week. I glared at the book and absent mindedly rubbed my head, thinking of that enormous bump that book left after it fell on me.

"Bella, look," he put the book on the island and pointed to the inscription on the back. There were more words on it!

"It says; only a Dragon Rider may unlock the secrets that this book holds dear," I roughly translated. Jake looked at me skeptically, but I flipped through the pages back to the beginning. I ran my hands down the old, yellow and dusty pages.

Suddenly, the book started to glow and I shoved it away. Azteck perked his head up the minute it started glowing. He jumped into the island and got closer to the book. I was just about to pull him back, but a voice inside my head told me not to; to wait and see what he was going to do.

Azteck walked slowly up to the book and before Azteck could even get close enough to touch it, the book flipped its own pages as if a gust of wind flew threw it, but of course there was no gust of wind. Azteck got closer and leaned in, closing his eyes.

I watched him, frightened something would happen to hurt the small, helpless creature. He dipped down until his cute nose touched the exact middle of the book. The second his nose made contact with the pages, the pages started to glow more and it was practically being lifted up in the air.

I watched the book elevate in the air. Azteck moved away after slow opening his eyes and as soon as he backed away from said book, I grabbed him and held him close. The book glowed brightly one more time before it dropped to the island soundly and back to normal, or as normal as a book can get when it was just glowing and elevating 10 seconds ago.

I got closer, but Jake held me back, shaking his head. I assured him with my eyes and he let me go, barley. I touched the book to test it, but nothing out of the ordinary happened. The book had shut closed after Azteck had gotten away from it. I flipped it open now and gasped.

The book that was once empty just minutes before was now filled to the brim with words and illustrations. Most of which were written in English, only a few incantations and sayings were written in Latin. Jake looked over my shoulder and I could practically hear his face scrunch up in surprise.

I flipped through the pages, but I stopped suddenly on a page. The page clearly said;  
"Crossbow Demon," and had a picture or rather a drawing of the dude that blew up in my bedroom that morning.

"Jake, you might want to look at this," I croaked out as I thrust the book in his face. He looked at it and read the summary or rather the page that had information about him.

"The Crossbow Demon is a bounty hunter. He does other higher demons' dirty work and usually gets paid a bounty for his efforts. Can be easily vanquished by any witch's power. Will not resurrect if blown up. His bow and arrow are poisonous to witches and most magical creatures. He likes to feed off of the bodies of Warlocks and lesser demons. Vanquish on sight." Jake read out loud. There was more on the demon but it was unimportant since I had apparently "blown him up" this morning.

"That's the man who attacked me this morning," I said. It also said that the demon could shimmer to get around.

"He sounds dangerous," Jake commented. I nodded as I flipped through the different pages of the now full book.

"But not as dangerous as half of these other guys," I continued as I glanced at picture of blood sucking bats and 3 headed snake people. I shuddered and shut the book. Azteck jumped out of my hands and ran outside. I called after him, but followed knowing he wasn't going to listen to me. Jake wasn't far behind me.

I ran out into my backyard. Azteck stood still with his head crocked staring at something in the forest. I walked slowly next to him as not to alarm him and looked in the same direction. I couldn't see anything beyond green and trees, but Azteck sure seemed to have seen something because he wouldn't stop staring.

Jake's phone suddenly went off and he flipped it open.

"Hello" He said into it.

"Yeah, Dad. No, she's fine. Okay, bye," he concluded his call and put his phone back in his pocket. Jake's ring tone must have snapped Aztec's concentration or something because the next thing I knew, Azteck was running into the forest.

"Azteck!" I called after him. After a good 5 minutes of running into the forest, I saw Azteck perched on a rock in the middle of the forest. I recognized some of the features as being the place where I ran after Edward in. I looked sadly around as I walked to Azteck. I picked him up and petted his head as I glanced around the place one last time. A single tear feel down my cheek and Azteck reached up to lick it away.

"Don't be sad," I heard a male voice say. My eyes widened as I looked around for someone who could have possibly said that. Nobody was there; Jake was still a long way back due to the phone call he received again on the way here from his father.

"Who said that?" I squeaked out as I turned around again.

"Down here, Sweetie," said the voice again. I looked straight down with very wide eyes. Azteck looked back at me with a knowing glance.

"Did you just talk?" I asked it with a nervous hiccup. He nodded his head.

"Although it's not really talking per say. It's more like projecting my thoughts into your brain. It's very complicated, but you'll understand with time. They always do. Our minds are connected; I can hear your thoughts and you can hear mine. We can shared feelings as well," Azteck "projected" into my brain.

I screamed. Well, what else was I supposed to do? A dragon was talking to me! Azteck scrunched his face up and hid his face into my chest.

"I would appreciate it if you stopped doing that now," he said from under my arm. His mouth wasn't moving so I knew what he said about the hearing thoughts thing was true.

"Sorry," I said. "I'm just very confused?" I kind of asked instead of stated.

"Well, yes. That is to be expected. They all are at first," he mused.

"They? Who is they?" I asked him with wider eyes.

"Other riders like yourself," he told me casually.

"Don't be frightened. We are destined to be together. I am Azteck, the last of the Emerald Dragons and you Katara are my rider," he stated with a righteous look as he looked me in the eyes.

"Katara? That's what… that's what they used to call me. In my dreams," I told him as I recalled all the weird dreams I'd been having about me living somewhere far from here with an entire different family.

"It is your real name," Azteck said. "The one you were born with," he stated with a yawn. "The one your real parents gave you before you disappeared." Was the last thing he said before I fainted.

I woke up to Jake's voice yelling at me to get up. When I opened my eyes, I found myself in my room back at the house with Azteck sleeping soundly in my arms. I stroked his head before all the previous events rushed through my mind, causing me into speechlessness.

"Bella! Can you hear me? Are you okay?" He asked me as he handed me a glace of cold water. I took it gratefully, feeling like I might faint again. Looking up at Jake, I sipped my water.

"He talked to me," I murmured.

"Who talked to you?" Asked Jake as he pushed some of my hair behind my ears.

"Azteck," I stated. "He told me that I was a rider and that I'm not who I think I am, that's why I've been having all those weird dreams. I'm not really Bella Swan, Jake. I'm Katara Guinevere Howard. I disappeared from my old life 5 years ago and now I'm just starting to remember who I am, who I was." I looked up at Jake desperately.

"Jake, I'm not human either," was the last thing I said before Azteck stirred awake and corrected me.

"Oh, you're human alright, just not completely," he corrected me. Jake looked at him with wide eyes, shifting his gaze from me to Azteck. Azteck stretched and then looked up at Jake. He inspected him for a second and said; "and you're a werewolf," he declared with a glare.

**A.N: Hello, Fellow Readers!**

** Thank you so much for all those lovely reviews, although they were only 3, I appreciate them. They made me want to update very soon and I did! Please review more next time though, it makes me happy and in the mood to update again! **

Special thanks to:

lozanic for putting the story on alert

Izzy sunflower for putting the story on alert and reviewing

Tina062093 for reviewing and putting me and this story on everything imaginable. Thanks

Twisted Musalih for putting the story on alert and reviewing

Emmett0is0my0homeboy for putting the story on favorites (Awesome name btw)

Anneclaire v123 for putting the story on favorites.


	14. Finding Out The Truth

Chapter 12

Finding Out The Truth

Bella POV

Last Time on Identity Lie:

"Jake, I'm not human either," was the last thing I said before Azteck stirred awake and corrected me.

"Oh, you're human alright, just not completely," he corrected me. Jake looked at him with wide eyes, shifting his gaze from me to Azteck. Azteck stretched and then looked up at Jake. He inspected him for a second and said; "and you're a werewolf," he declared with a glare.

…Identity Lie…..Identity Lie…Identity Lie….

My eyes were bulging out of their sockets as Azteck continued to glare and growl at Jake. Werewolf? Is he serious? Do they even exist? Well, I shouldn't be surprised; if a dragon and a vampire can exist in this world, I'm sure a werewolf can as well.

"What?" Jake muttered bewildered. He looked like he might faint any second now.

"You are a werewolf!" shouted Azteck very loudly in my brain. Although he yelled it, he said it very slowly as if Jake couldn't understand English.

"A werewolf seriously?" asked Jake after two minutes. Then suddenly, he burst out laughing, muttering "Werewolf" in between laughs. Azteck narrowed his already small eyes at him and crouched, but I stopped him before he could pounce on my best friend.

"Whoa there, little fella!" I exclaimed as I grabbed the small, but strong dragon. Then I talked to him to tell him, but somehow I didn't really talk to him. I found myself speaking to him telepathically. I really didn't even say a word out loud. All I did was think what I wanted to say to him and I heard him reply instantly. Like IMing! Cool!

"It is not like instant Messaging, Katara." I heard Azteck say into my brain. "It's a mental bond we share that we are able to read each other's thoughts." He explained.

"Whatever. Can you please explain to me why you think Jake is a werewolf?" I asked out loud so Jake can relax as well. He looked ready to combust!

"He smells like one." Was all Azteck said.

"He smells like one? That's all you've got?" I asked with a little "yeah right" look.

"That's all I need. That's all any magical creature needs," he replied wisely. I felt like calling him; "Oh wise one," for all his "wise" comments and such. When I looked back down at Azteck he was glaring at me annoyed. Oops.

"Jake, calm down. Don't go crazy. I mean for all we know Azteck could be some sort of hallucination," I told him calmly. Azteck sighed and said;

"For the last time; I'm real, woman!" I pouted at that. Half of me wanted him to be real, but the other half wouldn't believe he was real anyway. Azteck gave me a sympathetic look and licked my hand. I smiled automatically, and petted his head.

"Come now," Azteck said after a minute or so. "I'll tell you all you need to know about Werewolves," He jumped up and walked outside the door. I looked at Jake and shrugged. We ended up following him 30 seconds later.

Three hours later, I was preparing some snacks for Jake and I while the two boys talked outside. They seemed to get the hang of the whole talking through your mind thing. I was still a little rocky about it, but I figured I just wasn't used to it yet. After all, he did just start talking today.

"Hey, have you got anything to eat?" asked Jake as he came through the back door into the kitchen.

"Yeah, here," I gave him the sandwich I made. I went to the freezer to get some meat out for Azteck when he came in and stopped me before I could even open the freezer.

"What are you doing?" he asked me through the telepathy. I looked at Jake to see if he heard as well, but apparently the question was reserved for only me so Jake didn't hear it. Azteck can project his voice into people's brains, sure, but he can only project them into the brains he wants them to know what he is saying. I found that highly cool!

"Getting you some food," I replied easily, looking back at him.

"No! I don't like the frozen stuff. I'd rather hunt," he declared, going back outside. I shrugged and went to eat my turkey sandwich next to Jake.

When Jake and I were finishing up our lunch or whatever, I heard Azteck come in. He had feathers stuck to his mouth. My eyes widened and Jake's did too. He kindly pointed it out to him as well. Azteck excused himself for a minute and went outside. When he came back, his face was featherless. Thank God, I'd rather not know about the dead bird, thank you very much.

It was getting late and Jake wanted to go and talk to his father about today. I told him to keep Azteck and the fact that he was a dragon out of it and he said he wouldn't say a thing. After he left, Azteck hopped into my lap and rested his head there. I scratched behind his ears and he seemed to like it.

"Do all dragons like being starched there?" I asked him.

"I don't know. I've never met any other dragons, but I assume so." He told me while licking his mouth and then paws.

"Can you… can you tell me more about my… past?" I asked uneasily. He looked at me and then nodded; "sure, I guess. I'm not the one with the information, Katara; it's you. All I do is extract it from the back of your mind." He explained. I nodded, wondering why I couldn't remember anything about before I was 12. Charlie said I had gotten into a car accident and that erased my mind, but he said that the doctors told him I'd get my memory back in time. I always believed my parents when they said that, but now I feel like maybe they lied. Because of all of the dreams I've been having and the fact that all of my dreams have me and an entire different family as the main characters. It has been nagging me at the back of my mind that maybe, just maybe Charlie & Renee aren't my biological parents. I guess now I know. All I've ever known was a lie. Talk about identity lie!

"Katara, they did it because they love you, not because they wanted to take your identity away. From what I can understand from your dream 3 months ago is that social services didn't even know who you were when Charlie and Renee adopted you. They just put you in the system. You were very lucky you never got to live in a group home like most kids have to; you were adopted right away. I sighed and nodded.

"You're right. I know they love me and treat me as their own, literally, but I just can't help feeling… abandoned and not wanted by my real parents. I mean why was I in the system at all? Why am I not with them this minute anyway?" I asked Azteck with a sad glint in my eyes. I promised myself I wouldn't cry, but I don't think I could keep my promise if things keep going the way they did. Fist my real parents, and now Edward? How much more can a person take?

"I'm sorry I can't tell you much more, but there seems to be something blocking me. I can't find out anything; your mind is a maze!" he said as he squinted his eyes.

"Well, what if I concentrated on my past, would you be able to find something out?" I asked, hopeful. He nodded slowly as if he were thinking.

"Yeah, I guess so, but I'm not a 100 % sure it is going to work, Sweetheart." He warned me before settling on the couch in a comfortable position. I followed his lead and did the same. I guess that means we were going to be here for a while.

"Lay your head back and close your eyes. Think of nothing, but your past. Try as hard as you can to stick to the topic, but I'm warning you Katara, these things are somewhat dangerous. You can be trapped forever." He warned me again. My eyes bugged out of my brain. Trapped forever? Where? In My brain?

"No, in the subconscious plane; that's where we have to search. If you are lost there we cannot come back. Are you sure you want to do this, Katara? There is a reason I was sent to you. If we perish before we can complete that purpose, we may have very well as doomed the Earth and everyone on it." He said dead seriously. I thought about it and nodded gravely. I want to know where I come from. If it isn't Forks, then where?

"All right, lay back and relax." His voice rang in my brain. I did as I was told and after a while I found myself leaving my body. I could literally see myself passed out next to Azteck on the couch. Azteck's spirit or whatever was floating next to me. He, unlike me, did not look down.

"Let's go," he declared after I had fully left my body. Just before I left, I saw my face. It had that tired look about it, like I didn't get enough sleep last night as well as the purple circles. I had a sad aura about me as well. I wonder why I seem like that? Not.

"Come on," called Azteck when I didn't follow him. I turned and we walked through the wall! Cool! We floated to the forest and then we kept going. Passing by the place where Edward left me, I felt a pang of sadness radiate off of the trees. I turned away, I didn't need it right now. I needed to focus on my past, before I came here, not after.

Taking a deep breath, I floated faster behind Azteck. We keep floating for what felt like 20 whole minutes. Suddenly, Azteck stopped at a funny looking tree at the edge of the forest. It was deep in the forest from where my house was, but it wasn't as deep in as the Cullen clearing where they used to play baseball. I peered closer to the tree and saw that there was a huge mark on the trunk. It looked like a scorch mark of some sort, one that was made by heat and fire.

"Here," said the baby dragon. I gave him a confused look.

"But there is nothing here. It's just a tree," came my objection.

"Look closer, Katara." He told me. Suddenly, one of the two boys who I called "bother" in my dreams came out of the tree trunk. He looked ghostly like as well. He smiled at me while my eyes were as big as dinner plates.

"Hey, Katara. I'm Emmett and I will be your guide in the subconscious plane." He told me. It took me a minute to get this through my brain. Okay, he is my guide so he is going to help me find out stuff. Well, that's good, I guess, but is he real?

"No, he is just a guide. He is not the real Emmett. You will see soon," Azteck's voice projected itself in my brain.

"So, um… Emmett, do you like live in the tree or something?" I asked casually, trying to make conversation while shrugging. Azteck looked dumb struck, but I only shrugged again and said; "What? I'm only trying to make conversation."

"Anyway, as you know; I am your eldest brother in reality and my name is Emmett Liam Howard." He told me as he walked back toward the tree, leaning next to the side with the burn mark.

"Yeah, I figured that out already, Smart Ass," I replied harshly. I mean if I didn't already know that, don't you think I would have freaked out when I saw a guy coming out of a tree?

"Whatever; just pointing it out!" he retaliated. "What do you see here?" he asked me, finally getting down to business.

"Scorch marks?" I asked. He nodded. "Good, but who do you think made them? Or better yet what did you think made them?" he moved from leaning on the tree to standing straight in front of the huge tree.

"A demon?" I asked with a serious face.

"Would you like to see what really happened here?" he offered me. I nodded once.

Suddenly, even more ghostly figures came out of the tree, but they were more transparent than we were and it was like they couldn't see us.

The first spirit, or whatever they were, was of a girl with long brown hair. She looked to be about 11, maybe 12. I instantly recognized her as me from my dreams. She looked scared and worried as she walked and looked around. She was taking everything in slowly, but it was clear she was making sure nobody was following her.

Suddenly, a fire ball came flying from behind her. She ducked just in time as the ball flew straight over her head and burned the tree. She turned to see who threw it behind her with wide eyes, but as far as I could tell, she was unable to see anyone. She didn't waist anytime standing around though, as soon as she could see no one, she turned and ran, past the burned tree and deeper into the forest.

As my younger self disappeared, I had a sad expression on my face. I must have felt so alone and scared, being chased by something that throws fire balls like that.

"Let's move on, shall we?" Emmett asked before I stopped him with a question that was bothering me.

"Where was my parents at that time?" I asked him, still not taking my eyes away from the last place I saw my former self.

"I can't tell you that, Katara. I'm sorry. I can only show you things you already know. You didn't know where your parents were at the time." He said as he started walking deeper into the forest in the same direction as former me ran in.

Azteck gave me a sympathetic look before asking me if I was alright. I replied fine, but I was anything but and Azteck knew that as well as I did. Following Emmett, we soon stopped in front of a clearing. It was very small and it barely had any flowers in it. The ground was yellowish as if everything that was there before died and was only now beginning to grow again.

Suddenly, two ghostly figures appeared. One was the same version of myself from earlier and the other was a demon, probably the same demon who threw that fire ball at me back at the funny looking tree. I looked scared and I kept glancing behind the demon as if looking for a way to escape since the only thing behind me was a wall of really close fitting trees. It would be extremely hard to get through them before the demon struck again. The demon hurled another fire ball at me, but I ducked. He yelled some profanity out at me while I stayed down, trying to dodge his hits. My younger self stood up again with a new found determination in her eyes, she raised her hands and did some weird flicking motion. The demon's arm blew up and he shrieked in pain. That is when I made a run for it, but just as I was at the end of the clearing, the demon threw some sort of energy ball at me. It hit me and I fell. After I fell, I saw myself trying to get up, but I was bleeding and uncoordinated. I could tell I was dizzy because I had that familiar glint in my eyes. The demon had a mad face on as he stood up. He picked me up and then walked toward another tree. He disappeared into it, leaving the grass and flowers in the clearing to burn from the effects of his fire ball usage.

"What happened next? Where did he take me? What did he do with me? Who was he?" I yelled out as I ran to the tree where the demon disappeared.

"Um… way too many questions, Dude." Declared Emmett as he came closer toward me but I was too busy to notice him. I was staring at the place the demon left with a non believing look. How could someone let him take me? I mean I was only probably 11?

"Shall we move on?" asked Emmett. I nodded, leaving the sight behind me. We walked in the same direction the demon took me and soon we passed a small hut in the middle of the forest. I had no idea it existed before. It was a small white -ish hut made out of grey stones. It was kind of cute except for the fact that the hut had obvious blood smeared to the outer walls, next to the front, and most likely, only door.

"Whose blood is that?" I asked as my eyes widened. My feet wouldn't take me any closer to the house even though I tried.

"Do you really need to ask that?" answered Azteck. I shook my head still not taking my eyes off the blood.

"It's mine." I said sadly as tears fell from my eyes. I shut my eyes as I heard Azteck's soothing voice telling me it was going to be all right. I nodded and approached the hut.

The ghostly figures were back, but this time I was unconscious on a straw bed in the corner. The demon kept glancing back to make sure I was still asleep. He read from some weird book, chanting and waving some sort of herb in front of him. Suddenly, a blue window opened up. It was a bright blue and had white highlights elating from it. I instantly knew it was a portal. The demon just opened a portal of some kink.; to where is the question. After he successfully opened it up, he turned around and picked up a bleeding Katara, walking into the portal. They disappeared after a minute, but somehow their forms appeared on the portal. It was as of the portal was a huge TV and they were on. The demon set her down on a table with huge knives and other sharp objects next to her. He picked up the largest knife, raised it high above his head as he chanted some incantation and just as he was about to stab my younger body, the door to his layer bust open to reveal four very angry looking adults, two of which happen to the parents I saw in my dreams. Piper, the mom, flicked her hands and the demon flew into the wall behind him. Leo, the dad, picked up a knife and threw it at the demon. It struck him right into the shoulder in the same place I blew up in the clearing. The demon hallowed in pain as red blood leaked out of his body. The other two adults whom which I've never seen before, went straight toward me and checked my wounds. My parents were still trying to kill the demon, but every time they threw something at it, it just healed shortly after. They threw 3 knives into him and threw him another 4 times into the other walls of his layer. The other couple was trying to revive me, but there was blood and they seemed clueless about how to save me. The man out of the couple then started using his powers to save me. His eyes became entirely blue and they glowed. He kind of looked scary, but if he saved my life, I wouldn't mind. He ran his hand over my body, staying a inch away from the actual flesh, and then suddenly my body healed instantly. After I was okay, I was left with the pretty lady with pink highlights while the guy went off to help my parents fight the demon. They ended up finally killing the demon, but right before he died, he swore that he be back one day and that he would have my powers. My parents rushed over to me with worried faces and hugged my still sleeping body. It made me feel guilty about the fact that I had said my real parents didn't care, they clearly did or they wouldn't be acting the way they were. Finally, my dad picked me up and they all disappeared out of the demons dark and gloomy layer. They reappeared in a sunny house with a lot of colored glass windows. It looked awfully familiar to me. They set me down on the pinkish and beige couch while Piper hurried to the kitchen to get me some sort of medicine. Finally, the four adults sat down started talking. They said that I needed to be protected and that if I lived there with them, I would never be able to live a normal life and that I would be chased by ambitious demons who wanted my powers. Piper started crying when the idea of me being raised somewhere else and by someone else was presented, but eventually that was what they decided. My parents hugged and kissed my sleeping form one last time before the other man ran another hand over my body, but this time he fixed all his efforts on just my head. His eyes glowed again, and then he said it was done. Piper cried again as another portal was opened by the woman and they took me with them as they walked into it. They had sympathetic faces on as Piper cried harder and Leo held her back with obvious tears in his eyes as well. Emmett and Chris came down wanting to know why mom was crying, but when they saw their sister being carried away through a portal, they called out and tried to stop the couple who were helping my parents. Leo tried to stop them by leasing his wife and standing in front of them. They tried to fight him, but it was no use, he was much stronger than they were yet. They watched as their beloved sister was carried away by family fiends somewhere safe, somewhere far away from them. It was clear from their faces that they were scared they would never see her again.

The portal with the TV like machine vanished and so did the guide Emmett. A tear slipped down my face and I reached to wipe it away. I realized I was crying uncontrollably while Azteck came and hugged me as best as he could. After all he did not have bendable thumbs.

"My parents are still out there, aren't they? They're waiting for me to come home." I told Azteck. I didn't realize that we were floating back toward the Swan household, but I found myself waking up in my real body.

"I think so, Katara."Azteck said to me. I got of the couch, my brown hair flowing down my back.

"Do you really think they still want me? That they still remember me?" I asked hopefully.

"A mother never forgets or stops loving her child, no matter what happens." Azteck commented. His comment made me smile and I put some hair behind my ear.

"I think you're right. Thank you so much for agreeing to do that." I thanked him as he crawled into my lap. It was dark and Azteck said a quick welcome before falling asleep. I picked him up and went up stairs. The minute I was in bed, a blue portal opened. Azteck shot awake the minute it appeared. Suddenly, a figure came out. He was a boy about 15 with blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Are you Katara Guinevere Howard?" he asked desperately. I noted the fact that he was wearing middle aged clothing right down to the buck skin pants. I nodded skeptically. A wave of relief washed over him.

"Thank God, I've been looking everywhere for you! You're the only one who can help us. Please come with me. The fate of all Alagaesia falls in you and your dragon's hands." He declared. Whoa.

**A/N: **Hey guys. So sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I was very busy with exams. Term 1 just ended at my school and things were hectic for a while. Anyway, here is the next chapter. Read and Review please.

Special Thanks to:

Bellawriterlovesedward – Author Alert, Favorite Author, Favorite Story and Story Alert. Thx so much.

Izzysunflower – Review

Quke1120 – Favorite Story

Sapphire Cresent – Review, Favorite Story, and Favorite Author

Aminahcatherine – Favorite Story

Smiley Face 209 – Review

Lionara – Review

Lovely Lisa 15 – Favorite Author

Thank you all so much. I really appreciate it. Please leave a review after you read.

Key


	15. Leaving Forks

Chapter 13

Leaving Forks

Bella POV

Last Time on Identity Lie:

"_Are you Katara Guinevere Howard?" he asked desperately. I noted the fact that he was wearing middle aged clothing right down to the buck skin pants. I nodded skeptically. A wave of relief washed over him. _

"_Thank God, I've been looking everywhere for you! You're the only one who can help us. Please come with me. The fate of all Alagaesia falls in you and your dragon's hands." He declared. Whoa._

…Identity Lie…Identity Lie…..

Okay, so here I am standing next to my bed starring at a man, who kind of did look cute but was clearly not from around here, in my pajamas at… 11:00 at night. Oh and did I forget to mention the fact that he came from a blue portal? Or that he knows my real name, even though nobody but Jake is supposed to know and wants me for some reason? Well, if I didn't, then consider me saying it now.

"I'm Katara, but I have no idea who you are and what is Alagaesia?" I asked as I kind of fell on to the bed instead of sitting down.

"Please allow me to introduce myself; I am Eragon of the Carnahall. I'm a rider, like you." He suddenly took my hand and kissed it. That made me jerk it back very quickly. My eyes were wide as I looked at him. _What had he just done? Nobody has ever kissed my hand before, well, except_ him.

"Please excuse her," Azteck's voice projected itself into my brain. "She hasn't had much contact with the outside world." I raised my eyebrows at him. He gave me a pointed look and I could have swore he suck his tongue out at me.

"Hey, wait a minute; why are you so calm about this? There is a weird blond man standing in my room! Might I mention he came out of a blue sphere as well?" I yelled at Azteck.

"Katara, it's okay. He's a friend." He retorted. I blinked confused.

"How do you even have any friends? You were juts born yesterday!" I declared, throwing my hands up in the air.

"I may have hatched yesterday, but I've been in that egg for a 100 years, Sweetheart." That statement from him made my mouth drop open. _And here I was thinking he was a cute, little dragon baby. The Dragon's older than Charlie!_

I heard Azteck sigh. "Does it really matter how old I am? Just know that he is a friend and he needs our help." Azteck turned back to the blond guy and started questioning him.

"What has happened that you need our help so desperately?" He asked him. That's when I remembered two things; first was that the book that fell on me had something to do with dragons and riders so, he would probably know how to unlock it and second, if he was a rider, where was his dragon? I kind of shielded my thinking from Azteck. Apparently, I could do that. I decided to inquire about the later thought.

"Hey, if you're a rider; where is your dragon?" I raised my eye brow as I waited for his reply.

"Sapphira is back at camp, back in Alagaesia. I came alone because I was not sure if she would be able to stay hidden here until I found you." He responded as he turned to me and tried to come closer. This resulted in me climbing on my bed and practically jumping to the other side to get away from him.

"Dude, personal space." I warned him as I got off the bed and was safely on the other side from where he stood.

"Katara cut it out." Azteck scolded me.

"Hey! He was the one getting too close for comfort." I called back. I saw Eragon roll his eyes and that made me glare at him.

"Look," he suddenly snapped. "All of Alagaesia is in danger. Galbatorix is sending a fleet of 10,000 men to destroy the Varden in a matter of months. We _need_ your help. You are a rider, it is your duty to help us. To help us achieve freedom and end the rein of the most cruel and evil of creatures; Galbatorix." He continued. This left me with questions. _Who are the Varden? I don't think he'd say this Galbatorix person was so mean if he had ever met James. I'm still convinced he was the evil of all evils. It still gives me nightmares thinking about what he might have done to me back at the Ballet studio._

"Okay, Baku. First of all, I do not know who this Galbatorix dude is. Second, who are these Varden people? And what the heck is an Alagaesia in the first place?" I crossed my arms across my chest.

"Who is Baku? I am called Eragon. Galbatorix is not a dude; he is the cruelest king of Alagaesia, which is a place. A world, really, filled with magic, dragons, elves, dwarfs and humans. The Varden are a group of freedom fighters. They fight for Alagaesia's freedom against the evil and vile Galbatorix. He is a ruthless rider with no dragon for his was killed long before his rein." Eragon told me with a passionate glint in his eyes.

"Okay, so you need my help… to do what exactly?" I asked, very confused. _What could I do? I mean, I could barely function had it not been for Jake, what did this dude expect me to do? _

"We need you to fight of course." He declared. That was when I started laughing. _Me? Fight? Ha! I can barely throw a punch, never mind fighting and by the looks of the sword strapped by his hip, with a sword. _

"What is so damn hilarious?" Eragon growls with a glare.

"Me? Fighting? Are you insane? I can't even kick a person right; do you actually expect me to fight people?" I asked him as I ran a hand through my loose hair, still hiccupping from laughing so hard. I just hope Charlie didn't hear.

"Don't worry about that. We will teach you." He assured me.

"Okay, who are the 'we' people?" I asked annoyed.

"The Varden, the Elves and I of course." He told me. I turned to Azteck. He was looking at a spot on the wall and was clearly thinking about something. I tried to zone in on him, but his thoughts were kind of blocked.

"Azteck?" I projected my voice into his mind only.

"Yes," he answered, looking back at me.

"What's going on? I'm confused and frankly a little scared. What are we going to do?" I asked him as I sat down on the bed again and rubbed my flustered face.

"We do what he tells us, Kat." He finally said, coming closer to me and nuzzling his nose in his chest. I hugged him and nodded.

"Okay, when do we leave?"

The next morning…

"Bella, are you sure?" Jake asked me as we both sat on a log in front of the ocean. I took one last look at the calm sea and turned to Jake.

"Yup."

"But, war? Really? You can't even throw a punch and you expect to be able to fight in a war… just because you have a dragon?" he asked me. I know he was hurt, confused and worried. Hurt because he had just found out he was a werewolf and I wasn't going to be around to help him through it. Confused because one minute we're hanging out and the next I'm going off to fight in a war that included magical creatures. And finally, worried because I might not come back… for I could very well die there.

"He said they were going to teach me. I would be put through both combat and magic training." I offered, trying to ease his worry as well as mine.

"And do you honestly think you can master all of that under 3 months?" he asked. I swerved to correct him.

"It's three months there, Jake. About a month and a half here though. The time difference is about a month and a half apart."

"Whatever. I don't think you should go." He told me. I sighed and said; "I have to Jake. They need me to fight for them, fight for their freedom." I shook my head.

"I won't lie to you, Jake. I am scared, but I promise you that I _will_ come back. I will make sure I learn every move and every trick they can teach me and then some. I will learn all of those things and then I will use them to win that war. Then… then I'll come back." I told him with new found determination.

"You swear you won't forget me there? After all there is a whole month and a half difference." He tried to joke, but it came out as something not so laughable.

"Yes, I promise. I'm sorry I won't be here to help you with your ordeal, but I promise to make it up when I come back, okay? Besides, think of it as time to practice your moves. Impress me when I come back with all your new found muscles and wolfy moves." I stated with a smile as I moved some hair away from my face. I shivered a bit since it had just stopped raining 20 minutes prior.

"All right, I will meet you back here in 3 months time. We can both show off our new moves and knowledge." He told me, holding out his hand to shake. We did, promise sealed. Jake was going to learn how to be a werewolf from Sam Uley and the 'pack' and I was going to learn how to be a rider... from a lot of people so said Eragon. We were due to leave tomorrow. One last goodbye; Charlie.

That Afternoon…

"Dad, can I talk to you?" I told him as I sat down next to him on the couch. He turned down the TV and turned to me.

"Sure, thing, Honey. What's on your mind?" he asks. I was nervous, but I thought if I juts blurt out and say it, it would be best.

"I'm leaving tomorrow, but I'll be back in 3 months tops, I promise." I said really fast. He stared at me confused for a bit before he questioned me.

"Where exactly are you going?" he asked.

"To this place." Was my reply. _Oh, wow, great reply._

"And where exactly is this place?" he asked again. _I guess he just really wanted to know where I was going, huh?_

"I'm going to find something." I declared, fumbling with my hands.

"Bella, I won't let you go somewhere for three whole months if you don't tell me where you are going? Do you want to go finish the school year with your mother or something?" he asked me.

"Something like that." I stated. _Whatever happened to just spitting it out?_

"Okay, Dad. The truth is I want to go find out who I am, who I really am." The minute I said that, his eyes went wide.

"You… you, you know?" he asked me, looking around surprised.

"Yeah, I know, Dad. I know I'm adopted." I declared, looking up from my lap to see his face. He was looking at with a hurt expression. One that made me feel guilty about leaving him, but I had it all planned out. Sue Clearwater was going to help look after Charlie. She was going to cook and help him with the cleaning.

"Dad, I know you're upset, but this isn't about you. I just really need to know who I really am. You will still always be my father, even if I do find my biological parents. I just need you to trust me." I told him as a tear slipped down my face. He nodded and asked when I was leaving. I told him tomorrow and about Sue Clearwater. He seemed bummed out and asked where exactly I was going.

"Well, I have some proof that leads me to believe I'm originally from San Francisco." I told him as ring my hands. "Forks High School has this program that sends Junior's there for half a semester. I'm eligible for that program and have actually been chosen to go. So, that's where I'm going. The program is free room and board. We're going to be staying in student housing in a college nearby, all you've got to do is sign these permission slips and I'm ready to go." I tried to act cheerful. Charlie, I could tell was okay with this. I think he knew this day would come, but he was happy that I was going to leave Forks and get some 'fresh air' as he puts it. I know he is just happy to have me out of Forks for a while since this is the place I met _them. _

That Evening…

I was packing some clothes and important stuff I would need to take in a duffel bag while Azteck went out hunting. I came across the book that had once upon a time fallen on my head. I opened it and ran a hand down one of the empty pages. I still didn't know how to unlock it. I closed it and put it in the bag. It fit thank God.

"Ready to depart? We will be leaving early in the morning." A voice called from the door.

"Yeah, I'm finished here." I said, looking back at Eragon. He smiled and walked into my room.

"So, how are you feeling about this? I know how hard it is to have to leave home. I remember 3 months ago I had to do it to protect my family… or what was left of them." He corrected himself sadly.

"Did… did this Galbatorix kill someone close to you?" I asked with a sympathetic look. I moved my braid from my left shoulder to my back.

"Yes, he killed my uncle. He was like a father to me, in fact, he treated me like his own son. The day he died was the day I lost my father." He commented, looking out the window with a longing look.

"I'm sorry." I apologized for his lose.

"So, what's it like being a rider?" I changed the subject into something happier.

"It's fantastic!" he declared, turning to look at me with a smile. "The Dragons, magic, elves and even dwarfs. They are all just so amazing." He continued with a passion. I smiled at his enthusiasm.

"Well, then it will be an honor to meet and work with them all." I smiled at him.

The next morning…

"Bye, Dad. I'll miss you." I said as I hugged my father one last time before I left. He smiled at me and said; "Take care of yourself, Bella. I love you… and be safe!" he called the last part out as I grabbed my duffel bag and started to head outside.

"I'm always safe!" I called back from front of the house I spent the last year in.

"But just in case I put an extra bottle of pepper spray in your carry on." He said while standing next to the front door. That statement made me chuckle, the thought of me pulling out a can of pepper spray on a band of men with swords brought laughing tears to my eyes.

I waved one last time to my father as I got into my car. Driving it up to the school, I parked it and then went back into the forest. I met up with Eragon and Azteck 15 minutes later near the place where _he _1st left me all those months ago. I couldn't believe it had been that long. _Months! Can you believe it?_ I asked myself.

"Do you have everything?" asked Eragon. I lifted my one and only bag. There wasn't room, as I was informed by Eragon earlier, for trinkets or many clothes. So, I just took the necessities. Toilettes, underwear, jeans, shirts, a jacket and some things I could use there, like a flashlight, notebook and pen, and even a book. I knew I could have gone without the last one, but I just wanted something with me that would link me to my life here. So, I brought Weathering Heights. I kind of knew I wouldn't get a chance to read it if what Eragon tells me about the training is true, but I just wanted to have it with me… just in case.

I also brought my wolf bracelet; Jake had given it to me a while back. It was a charm bracelet with a werewolf on it. It was cool and I never took it off since then. It was lying on my left wrist since I had to move it from my right one after the whole dragon-marked-me thing happened.

"How did you get your father to think you were going on a school funded trip to San Francisco?" Azteck asked me thought our telepathy.

"There is actually a school program that lets you go to San Francisco, but it's kind of reduced to two students. I was actually nominated by my teacher's to go, and I could have gone if I wanted, but after um… after _they_ left, I didn't really see the point." I thought, looking down at the ground ashamed.

"Would you have gone if _they_ had been here?" Azteck asked me as Eragon brought out some weird herb from his pocket and started chanting something in Latin. I could surprisingly understand what he was saying, which was kind of a shock since until last week, I could not say one word in Latin, unless you count the occasional English words that have Latin roots.

"Maybe, I never really thought about it. I mean I thought I might, but after _they_ left, I didn't really have the motivation I had when I was applying for the position after my teachers nominated me." I thought truthfully. I could literally bear my heart and soul out to Azteck and I would never feel bad about it. He was my rock. Jake was my sun and Azteck was my rock. _Seems to me that I have a lot of people, or magical creatures, that care about me. _

Suddenly, a big, blue Sphere opened up and a lot of wind swirled around us. The vortex or portal, whatever it's called, groaned and growled as if it were alive. The blue lights impending from the sphere were as bright as the morning sky. I regarded the portal with no fear as I picked up my duffel bag and walked into it, Eragon and Azteck following suit behind me. I guess it was my turn to lead the way.

**A/N: **Hey Guys,

Thank you all for your patience for my lack of updates, I was busy with thinking up the rest of the plot for the story. The story is not over yet in case you're thinking that and for those of you who are reading my other story; it is not over either.

Special Thanks to:

Twisted Musalih – Review

Twilight Gurl Lyfe – Favorite story

Lionnara – Review

Izzysunflower – Review

Lily Cullen Salvatore – Thank you so much for reviewing every chapter in the past week.+ Favorite story

Ssblesmm – Favorite story + Story Alert

Twilight Melodiac – Story Alert + Review + Favorite Story


	16. Long Day

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Eragon.

Chapter 14

Long Day

Bella/Katara POV

Last time on Identity Lie:

_Suddenly, a big, blue Sphere opened up and a lot of wind swirled around us. The vortex or portal, whatever it's called, groaned and growled as if it were alive. The blue lights impending from the sphere were as bright as the morning sky. I regarded the portal with no fear as I picked up my duffel bag and walked into it, Eragon and Azteck following suit behind me. I guess it was my turn to lead the way._

... Identity Lie … Identity Lie … Identity Lie ….. Identity Lie…

3.5 months later….

"Eragon, strike with your weight, not your strength; you'll tire out more easily the way you're going." I exclaimed as my sword clashed with Eragon's.

"I'm trying, but in case you haven't noticed; you're kind of unnaturally too good at this." He called back as he did a turn around and slashed me with his sword. I reacted fast and blocked the attack with one of my own.

"Hum… you may be right about that." I said as I stuck my tongue out at him right before I ducked at his back slash. I kicked his legs and he fell. Putting my sword to his chest, he sighed in defeat.

"Dead… again." I sang happily as I slid the sword into its holder at the side of my waist. It slid in swiftly and made that sound swords make when they slide against their holders. That sound had become something I continuously heard, and that realization made me reflect on how far I'd come from the shy, clumsy girl from Forks. It's been 14 weeks since I left the comfort of the rainy town known as Forks and it's been 14 weeks since the last time I saw either Charlie or Jake. It made me feel somewhat sad when I thought about how much I miss them so I tried my best to not think about them much. Not that I didn't think about them; I did… a lot, but there was just so much I had to do here that hindered me from being able to actually do anything about it. Like, maybe call them through some sort of magical spell… not that I actually knew any, but I'm sure if I had the time I could figure something out. After all, I was fluent in Latin, also known as the ancient language, which all magical spells had to be done in.

"Best two out of three?" asked Eragon with a grin. I rolled my eyes at him. That's what he said last time and the time before that and that.

"No, thank you." I declared as I started moving away from him. Walking out of the combat field, I couldn't help noticing how beautiful the weather was. The sun shone brightly over the enormous battle field. The field was just like any other of its kind; short green grass covered the entire ground, trees littered the far area of the field and flowers could be seen as far as the eye could see. Said field was being used as a practice place. Elves dotted the large field as they practiced and learned new fighting skills. This was where mo22st of the fighting took place. Well, practice fighting anyway. There were practice dummies standing on some parts of the field as well as big wooden dart boards. Elves were practicing their bow and arrow skills on them and others were practicing their physical fighting skills on the dummies.

"Rider Katara," I was greeted by a young fair haired male elf as he and another elf practiced hand to hand combat. I nodded in acknowledgement. Other elves greeted me as I walked past them and to my cabin at the other side of the town.

"Katara, wait up." I heard a loud deep voice call from behind me. I stopped and turned, happy to see my friend Orik the dwarf.

"Hey Orik, what's up?" I asked in a sing song voice. He smiled at me as he got closer to me and I returned it. He was short as he was a dwarf, so he came to the height of my waist… not bad for a dwarf.

"Have you seen Azteck anywhere by any chance? I've got a need to speak to him." He told me in his dwarven tongue. I was learning dwarven language so I had asked him to only speak to me in it so I could practice.

"Yeah, he went hunting about an hour ago with Sapphira." I informed him in Dwarven. Sapphira was Eragon's dragon and they went to go hunt some meat outside the village's boundaries since the Elves were vegetarians and didn't allow hunting in their village. The village was in the middle of the biggest forest in Alagaesia and it had been really hard getting here when I first came from the other dimension, but Eragon and I managed.

"Oh, okay then. See you later at dinner." He said as he turned and walked back to wherever it was he had come from. I walked back to my cabin, which rested on top of a tree as I pondered over the last couple of months.

It's been 3 and a half months since I came here and all of that time I've spent training to become a rider. Not that I wasn't already a rider, but I still had to learn a lot of things. In the few months that I've been here, I've excelled at physical combat, swordsmanship, bow and arrow and magic. I was even better than Eragon and he had been training longer. He said I was that way because I learned all this before, as a child. He told me I already knew all of this stuff, that's why I was so fluent in Latin.

Things have been weird lately… since the memories started surfacing faster. I remembered my biological parents well as well as my brothers. I have yet to find out why I was adopted by a couple in Forks, Washington if I had parents in San Francisco, but I was patient and knew I would find out when I was meant to.

I often thought about Edward and the Cullens, but it was a moot point thinking about them. It only brought pain to my heart, but I felt more at peace with the entire thing because I wasn't sure I'd survive here anyway. I was strong and powerful; I knew that, but long story short; this was war we were talking about here. I was willing to give my life to defend and free the people of this dimension from their evil and vile ruler, but I couldn't help wondering what if? What if Edward hadn't left, would I still have found Azteck's egg? Or would I be so eager to give my life if I knew there was someone waiting for me back home? Every time I pondered over those questions, I came up with the same answers. Absolutely. Aztec's egg would have found me regardless of who I was with or where I was; it was just fate. And I would still be eager to give my life if it meant saving millions.

These were the thoughts that plagued my mind as I wondered onto the steps of my tree house, literally. When I made it to the top, I walked through the elaborate entrance gazing at the painted pictures on the wall, I smiled. I had painted Edward and the Cullens and put up the picture. My memory, I knew, didn't do them justice, but it was the only thing I could think of. Edward had taken away all of my pictures of him when he left so all I had was my memory. I wanted to capture it before it faded away, which I know was something that could never happen, but still I wanted a reminder of them.

Looking at the picture longer than I was supposed to made my heart strings pull, so I looked away. I had painted the time of Emmett's birthday party, right before I got the paper cut. It was one of the happiest days of my life, even though I was thrown onto the car and almost got killed by a vampire. I didn't feel any resentment toward Jasper because of his slip. Sure, he tried to kill me, but heck, people try to kill me on a daily basis, and one more wouldn't really matter. I shrugged the thought away as I glanced at the wooden guitar standing next to the bed. Princess Arya had given it to me after I had settled in here. She knew I liked music so decided to get me a … house warming present? Or was it a welcome gift? I had no idea. What I did know was that I loved the guitar and the minute I got it, I started writing music again.

Writing music has been something I've been doing for a long time now. I had stopped when Edward had left because I was too depressed to write anything and the things I did write were often very gloomy and depressing, but when I got that guitar; it was like I had something that connected me with my life back in Forks. I started writing and playing at night when everyone was asleep.

I picked it up and started playing a recent song I wrote.

_I don't know what I want__  
__So don't ask me 'cause I'm still trying to figure it out__  
__Don't know what's down this road__  
__I'm just walking, trying to see through the rain coming down___

_Even though I'm not the only one who feels the way I do___

_I'm alone, on my own and I'm starting off__  
__I'll be strong, I'll be wrong, oh, but life goes on__  
__Oh, I'm just a girl trying to find a place in this world___

_Got the radio on, my old blue jeans__  
__And I'm wearing my heart on my sleeve__  
__Feeling lucky today, got the sunshine__  
__Can you tell me what more do I need___

_And tomorrow's just a mystery, oh, yeah, but that's okay_

I sang the chorus again. Playing my guitar as I sang; I thought it sounded pretty good. I ended the song with the words; "Oh, I'm just a girl trying to find a place in this world."

'_Is that a new song I hear?' _asked a male voice suddenly in head. I smiled when I realized that Aztec was back already. I had really missed him.

'_I missed you too, Sweetheart.' _I heard him think to me as he flew into the cabin. I quickly put my guitar down and ran to hug him. He was huge and I mean huge. He was no longer that puny little dragon baby anymore; he had grown into a full fledged dragon. His wings were so long and wide that they could cover me up and you wouldn't see an inch of me and then there would still be extra wing left. His body had grown as well, and he weighed a ton now… make than 3 tons. I could literally ride him now and we went flying often. I had actually mastered **not** falling off of him, but it didn't take as long as I had anticipated learning that skill.

'_That's because we're just so damn awesome.' _Aztec chimed into my thoughts.

'_Okay, you really need to stop teaching yourself how to speak like that.' _I told him with an annoyed look. When I was asleep or busy doing whatever, he would reach into my mind and pull out memories of American teens speaking teen lingo and then would follow their example whenever he could. It infuriated me and annoyed me.

'_WML.' _His voice chimed into my brain.

'_Did you just call me a major loser?' _I mentally screamed at him as I pulled back from our hug. Did I forget to mention the fact that he liked using internet lingo as well?

'_No!' _He scoffed and I could tell he was racking his brain trying to find some other words to fit the letters.

'_It means… uh… Whatever Major Laugher?' _he replied in a questioning voice. I looked at him sarcastically.

'_Oh, really? That makes no sense BTW.' _I glared at him, but then he changed the subject quickly.

'_So, what'd you do while I was gone?' _he asked me as he settled down into his cushiony bed.

'_Nothing much, had a little magic training with the princess and I fought combat with Eragon. I won him like 5 times.' _I smiled as I jumped back onto my bed. Azteck smiled, well not literally, but like in my mind.

'_If you say Go Girl, I will murder you!' _I threw a pillow at him before he could get those exact words out. He laughed as the pillow hit his long green neck.

I heard someone come up the stairs so I turned to see who it was. Princess Arya knocked as she came through the opening. I smiled at her in greeting and she said a quick hello to Aztec, telling him she was glad he was back safely.

"So what brings you here?" I ask her as I stood up and pulled down my shirt. I was wearing black tights and a tight-ish white blouse. I hadn't taken my sword off yet so it was still handing by the belt on my waist.

"Nothing of importance; I just wanted to talk." She declared as she sat on a wooden chair close to us. She was clad in silk robes; they suited her pretty Auburn hair, which was in some elaborate braid at the back of her head. My hair was in something similar to that.

"Did you want to talk about something in particular?" I asked her as I sat back down on the bed. Arya and I have grown really close in the time I've been here and it meant a lot to me to know that I had a close friend like that so far away from home. She looked down as if ashamed of something. When she looked up, conflicting emotions were warring on her face. Now Elves were pretty good at masking their emotions so I knew immediately that something was up. I scrunched my face in concern for my friend.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I asked her in a gentle and kind voice. I turned to Azteck and sent a thought to him. He nodded his head and flew out, leaving us alone for a bit.

"You didn't have to make him leave, you know." She told me. "I trust him just as much as I trust you." She told me as she got off the chair and took off her robes. Setting them aside on the chair, she got onto the bed and sat cross legged. She was wearing a similar outfit as me, but the difference was in color. Her tights were green and her shirt was also green. The green in her outfit brought out the green in her eyes.

"I know, but by the looks of your face; you're in some serious need of some girl talk." I told her turning around on the bed and pulling my knees to my chest, something I often did.

"Yeah." Was her only reply to my comment. I waited for her to start, but when she didn't I decided to take the lead.

"So, what's up?" I asked her. She looked at me. Her expression still showed some sort of internal conflict, but I guess one feeling won because in 2 seconds flat she was railing about her new found feelings for Eragon. My eyebrows went up as she expressed her romantic feelings for Eragon.

"Um… Arya, I don't think I'm the best person to be speaking to about love. My last relationship didn't exactly end nicely." I said as I recalled Edward telling me he was leaving, which sent a pang of pain through my heart.

"I know, I know, but the point is that you've actually **been** in a relationship. I've never even dated before. I was too busy moving from the outside world to the forest and then back again." She declared. True, before Eragon and I found our dragon eggs, Arya had to go around Alagaesia looking for the riders of the eggs so they could have a chance to defeat Galbatorix, the vile ruler of Alagaesia. The eggs had gotten away from her during a raid. Her Elvin companions had died that night and Arya had been taken prisoner, but soon after Eragon's egg hatched and Sapphira grew a bit, Eragon had rescued Arya from the evil clutches of Durza, a magician working for Galbatorix. I guess that's where her feelings first brew.

"Alright…" I trailed off skeptically. "What do you want to know?" I asked her still unsure.

"I want to know how to make him ask me out." she said enthusiastically.

"Uh." I groaned. This was going to be a long day.

**A/N: ** Hey Fellow Readers!

Have you guys given up hope on me? Please don't! I'm really sorry about the lack of updates, but Midyear tests are just around the corner and updating just wasn't really on my to do list last week. It is now though. SO I hope you liked the chapter and leave a review to show me some love… or hate. Whatever you feel, I want to read. I'll put a picture on my profile of their hair and possibly clothes.

Soundtrack:

A Place in this World – Taylor Swift

Thanks to:

Izzy Sunflower – Review

Panddamore – Favorite Story

Smiley Face 209 – Review

Twisted Musalih – Review

XxLollypopsxX – Favorite Story

Dangitsdianna – Favorite Story

Lionnara – Review

Chedoo 28 – Story Alert

Twirob – Review

Miruke – Review + Story Alert

E1r3mom – Favorite Story

Emerald Star Forever – Review + Story Alert

Vampire 1498 – Favorite Story

Harry Albus Potter Dumbledor – Review for chapters 1 to 15 in less than a week + Favorite Story. Thank you so much.

Boo girl Tiff – Favorite Story + Favorite Author

Sylvie Gray ( )- Review

Thank you all sooo much,

Key


	17. The Footage

Disclaimer: I don't own Eragon or Twilight.

Chapter 15

The Footage

Edward POV

Last time on Identity Lie:

_"Bella, please! I don't want to fight! I'm leaving, okay. It is going to happen! I just can't be with a human, I'm sorry," Edward said seriously. He leaned towards me and kissed me. My arms flew around his neck when he kissed me._

_Three minutes later, he pulled away to give me air. I was panting from the lack of just that by the time we were done. He kissed my forehead before pulling my arms off of him. _

_"Bye, Bella. I really hope you find happiness," he turned around and started to walk away._

Identity Lie…Identity Lie….Identity Lie

"Bye, Bella. I really hope you find happiness." Those words kept repeating themselves inside my head over and over and over again. I realized at I looked down at a picture of her I stole from her room before I left, that I didn't feel that way. Sure, I wanted her to be happy, but I wanted her to be happy **with me.** I sighed, putting the picture frame down on the table top.

I looked in the mirror, I honestly looked like shit. My eyes had purple bruises under them from not feeding well and I just looked plain out horrible. The depression was practically oozing out of my face and especially my eyes; I had to look away since it was just too depressing. Let me face it, I regretted leaving her. I think it was the worst decision I ever made; seriously.

"Edward, we're going out to play baseball; do you want to come?" I heard Alice's voice ring from downstairs. She didn't even say anything; her mind was ringing too loudly to tone it out!

"No." I said curtly. I didn't feel like going out. In fact, I felt like curling up and dying. I hated this. I hated me. How could I have left her? How could I have left the reason for my existence? I mean, sure; I wanted to do what was best for her, but this. No, this was_ not_ a good idea. In fact, in case I haven't mentioned this before; this was the worst idea I ever had! What the hell made me do it anyway? I needed her back. If I was going to survive, I needed her back. I ran downstairs with new determination; I was going to get her back; I had it.

"Well, it took you long enough; you moron!" I heard the pixie call from the sitting room. The family was all out in the backyard. Jasper and Emmett were wrestling and Rose and Esme were reading magazines. Carlisle was at work still and they were waiting for him to come back so they could go play baseball. According to Alice, a thunderstorm was coming and would get to where we were, which was in a Montana, in about 2 hours.

"How'd you know what I was going to do?" I asked right before I remembered her powers.

"Never mind," I said. She must have saw my decision.

"Do you have any idea how long I've been waiting for you to clean up your sorry act and go after her? Seriously, if you didn't stop moaning and groaning about how much you miss her, I was going to drag you back to Forks by your hair!" she yelled at me. I heard Jasper run back into the house through the front door.

"Is everything alright in here?" he asked with his southern accent. Alice walked to him and he put his arms around her waist.

"No, but it will be. Right Edward?" she asked me. Before I could answer her, Carlisle came dashing through the front door. He looked frantic and I've almost never saw him like that before.

"Carlisle, what's wrong?" I asked him. Suddenly, the entire family was back in the living room. He was shielding his thoughts from me and I felt like something really big had come up. _Did someone find out what we were? _But, no. That wasn't the answer.

"Do you guys remember Jenkins?" Carlisle asked as he produced a CD from his jacket. The entire family sat down either on a couch or love seat. Carlisle put the CD into the DVD player that was connected to the big plasma screen TV.

"That guy who helps out vampires get information and papers?" asked Esme with a look of concern. Carlisle nodded.

"Well, today he calls me and says he has some information I need to see. I told him I'd meet him at a coffee shop in town and he gives me this." He says and then pointed to the DVD player. He grabs the remote and then what he says next shocks us all.

"It's about Isabella Swan." He pressed play.

The screen turns black and then the image of Isabella appears. My heart squeezes in my chest when I see her and my eyes widen. The picture of her starts to move and it is actually a movie. Bella was asleep on a bed. It wasn't the bed in her room; I was sure of that. She looked so cute all snuggled up in the bed. Her hair had grown since the last time I saw her and she was even more beautiful then I remembered. She tossed to the right and then fell off the bed. With a thump, she was on the ground.

"Ow," her voice came out of the speakers. Her clumsiness made me smile. I had missed her so much. Suddenly, a man I had never seen before rushed into the room. He was blond and had blue eyes. He was wearing very 20th century clothing; like he came from the middle ages or something. A brown leather jacket, a white shirt, cotton pants, and leather boots. He also had a sword tied to his waist.

"Are you okay? I heard a thump." He had a British accent. The worst immediately came to my mind. _Did she move on? Is he her new boyfriend?_

"Ow," I head the love of my life groan again from the ground. The guy chuckled, but made no move to help her. _What the hell is wrong with him? Why doesn't he help her? She could be hurt or something! _

"Why do I have the tendency to fall out of the bed?" I heard my angle speak, but at first I had no idea it was Bella. For some reason, she was using a British accent. I knew it was her from her voice, but her American accent was totally gone!

"I don't know, but you tend to do that a lot." The blond and annoying man said. Bella got up and stretched. Her long and curly hair reached her waist and it was even more beautiful. She pulled back away from her face and twirled it into a lose bun.

"Are you okay though? The floor is made out of hard wood." Declared the man and that's when I realized that Bella was in a tree. Some sort of tree house was where she and the blond boy were standing in. The designs were so elaborate and beautiful.

"I'm fine. Honest," she assured him. She was wearing a pair of shorts and a white camisole. It was sleeveless and when she turned around to start making the bed, I could make out some sort of tattoo on her back. _She got a tattoo? When was this?_

"Okay. Well, I'm going to go downstairs for breakfast, meet you there?" he asked from the door of the room. She nodded but otherwise didn't say anything. She was busy doing her bed and when she picked up a book from off the floor, her shorts revealed a part of her backside. There in fine black print was tattooed the name; "Edward" in cursive form. My mouth opened and Alice had to get up from off the couch to shut it for me. I had totally forgotten my family when I started watching. I turned to look at them, but they were all absorbed in what was happening. I turned back to the TV.

The minute Bella was done with doing the bed, she grabbed a couple of articles of clothing from a nearby chair and went into the bathroom. The screen went black and then suddenly, Bella was in a green field. It had huge trees at the far end and she was fully dressed in a white shirt and black pants. She even had a sword tied to her hip. Something happened and she went flying, literally. My heart, if it were still beating, would have stopped at the sight of Bella flying to her most probable death. A big, Emerald green, scaly thing with wings flew out, opened its mouth… and ate her! My eyes widened and I stood up. _She's dead? _Those were the only words that I could think of.

The green thing that kind of looked like a dragon landed on the ground and opened its mouth. Bella came tumbling out. _Oh, okay; it wasn't eating her. It was saving her. _I let out a breath I didn't know I was keeping. She seemed okay, but suddenly a whole flock of people were surrounding her and asking her if she was okay. Some of those people had pointy ears and did not speak English, or any language I knew.

"Kat, wake up." The blond man returned, gently shaking her. _Kat? Why would he call her that?_

"Kat!" A girl with long red hair and pointy ears came forward. She looked startled by the whole ordeal and I was getting worried. Bella wasn't moving and her eyelids weren't even fluttering. The realization brought a pang to my long dead heart. The girl was wearing similar clothes as Bella and she was very white and fair.

"What happened?" She asked the blond boy.

"She was practicing her fire powers on a boulder; a very big one at that. Let's just say it didn't work out so well. In fact, she kind of went flying instead." The blond boy told her while pursing his lips. The redhead shook her head and then sighed.

"Why does she always feel the need to do that?" she muttered more to herself than to the blond boy. The boy shrugged.

"She's Katara, what do you expect?" he asked her narrowing his eyes as if to say "that's Bella for you".

"Hey!" Bella chirped. "I may be on the ground, but I can still hear you!" She scolded them. My dead heart started racing at her words. _She's okay. Thank God! _She got off the ground with little help from the blond boy. In fact, he tried to help, but she shooed him away. I secretly felt smug at that; she didn't want him to help her. When she was finally standing up right, she groaned and clutched her back. _Oh no! Is she hurt? _

"Are you all right?" asked the redhead. She took the words right out of my mouth.

"I'm fine. I mean it's not the first time I fall out of the sky, right?" she asked a rhetorical question, or at least I thought it was rhetorical. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. When she opened them again, she seemed better and more relaxed.

"All right, I'm good." She informed the crowd around her much to my relief. The crowd began to disperse, but some lingered to be 100% sure Bella was okay. I wondered why they kept calling her Katara, but shrugged it off as I continued to watch the love of my existence on my TV. Soon all of the people around her went back to what they were doing before Bella 'fell out of the sky', but the redheaded woman and the blond boy stayed behind.

"So any progress?" asked the blond boy.

"For your information; yes, I have made some progress. I can now blow up an entire boulder without setting my shirt on fire." She relayed proudly. _Set her shirt on fire? Oh, please God, please tell me she didn't set her clothes on fire before! _

"Wow," said Blondie in fake wonder. Bella glared at him, but otherwise said nothing.

"Come on Araya. Let's go practice some swordsmanship. I'm sure you can actually fight me for more than 5 minutes." She told her, smirking mockingly at Blondie. _I never knew Bella could be so loose around other people. _The redhead laughed at Bella's words, but followed her. Blondie just stood there glaring at her, then he looked down at a couple of pebbles on the side of the clearing. An idea visibly came to him. _Oh no, you better not be thinking of pelting the love of my existence with those! If you do, I swear when I find you, I'll beat you up. _But alas, my threat didn't seem to faze him, probably because he couldn't hear me, and he lifted the pebbles… with his brain. They went flying over to Bella and they pelted her with them. She squeaked surprised at what was happening, but didn't seem to be hurt.

"ERAGON! You are dead!" She roared and ran after him with her face consorted in furry. He bolted backwards the minute she turned around. _How could I have never known how Bella reacted when she was mad?_ As I tried to think of a time where Bella was mad and how she reacted; I couldn't. I realized then that Bella had always been subtle about the way she acted and careful around me and my family. As if she were walking on egg shells. I realized then that there was a whole different side of Bella that I knew nothing of. A side that she kept completely shut out when I was with her. Turning back to the TV, I saw that Bella had caught Blondie and had jumped on his back. He was trying to throw her off, but she was holding on like the little monkey I knew she was.

"Get off!" Laughed Eragon as he tried tickling her as he moved from side to side.

"No!" Bella giggled, wrapping her arms around his neck. I knew from experience that the minute she wrapped her arms around your neck, there was no way to get her off. She would hold on as if for dear life. The reason I was able to get her off of me back when we were together was the fact that I had super strength. Something I was sure this Eragon person did not have. Eventually, they both laughed until Eragon fell, causing Bella to also tumble to the ground. The minute she fell, Eragon sprung into action. He tickled her until she couldn't breathe and that's when the redhead stepped in.

"Hey, Eragon, cut it out! You know she can't breathe when you do that." she exclaimed with a smile on her face. I knew that she was right because I had often tickled her when she was acting impossible.

"I know, but it's fun!" he exclaimed, tickling her harder. She was giggling and trying to stop him franticly, but he stopped when she started choking on her laughs. She was breathing hard as she relaxed on the grass, but I could tell she was tired from the long tickle session. She sighed and then stood up.

"I love you, but you're an obnoxious moron." She said matter-of-factly. Then she turned on her heels and walked away without a backward glance. Eragon rolled his eyes, but the redhead laughed. _Loved? Like romantically? _I racked my brain for some sort of answer. _What if she was over me? What if she was in love with someone else, say Blondie? What would I do?_

_Calm down Edward. She is obviously not in love with Eragon. _A voice made its way into my brain. I knew by the tone that it was Alice.I gave her look saying 'and how do you know this?'

_The tattoo moron. _Were the only words she relayed and that was when I mentally relaxed. _How could I have forgotten that? I mean it was my name! Tattooed to her lower back no less._

"Edward?" asked Esme out loud.

"Huh?" was my pathetic reply. She smiled warmly at me as she walked over.

"Are you okay? I know this is hard for you, seeing Bella this way." She said soothingly. I gave her an assuring smile and nodded.

"I'm fine Mom, honest." I looked back up at the TV to see that it was on pause. Carlisle pushed play again and we continued to watch.

After Bella left Eragon, she went back to her tree house. Once in there, she walked into a room that I hadn't noticed was there before. In the room was a large painting covered by a large cloth. There were painting supplies all around the room including brushes, paint and boards to paint on. She sighed, looking at the covered painting before whispering;

"Come on; I need to finish this!" She suddenly reached out and pulled the cover aside. I gasped when I saw who was the painted. It was us. The Cullens that is. We were all in front of the lake by the house. Rose, Esme and Alice were sitting by the water, soaking their feet with Esme reading an interior designer magazine, Alice reading a fashion magazine and Rose reading Cosmo. Emmett and Jasper were wrestling behind them on the grass and Carlisle was sitting on the grass watching his wife read affectionately. Toward the right side of the painting, Bella and I were sitting on the grass. Our eyes seemed to be glued to each other and we both had smiles on our faces. I was holding Bella's hand and was just about to kiss it.

"Now where is that color!" cried Bella in frustration as she looked at the different tubes of paint.

"Aha! There you are!" she picked up a blue-ish color and started coloring in the lake. Other than that, the entire painting, which was big mind you, was complete. I was amazed. I never knew Bella could paint that good and again it made me sad to know that there were things I didn't know about her. _How could I have let myself NOT know these things? These things are what make her, well her! _When she was done painting, she stepped back to reflect on her work.

"Perfect." She said softly, a smile coming slowly to her face. She looked at the painting for a very long time before running her fingers across the image of me. She sighed and then covered up the painting again. Leaving the room, she jumped on the bed. Throwing her face in to a pillow, she screamed.

"Why does this have to be so damn hard?" I heard her say to the pillow after she was done screaming into it. Then she got up and stood on the bed. An idea came to her, since he face lit up like a Christmas tree. She literally started **jumping** on the bed. She had been jumping for a bit now when Eragon and Araya came into the room.

"Hey, we came to see how you were—" Eragon was cut off to see Bella jumping on the bed with a big smile on her face.

"Come on! It's really fun, I promise." Yelled Bella. Eragon looked at Araya and she looked back then they both shrugged and joined Bella. After a few minutes of jumping and laughing, the trio collapsed on the bed with a fit of laughs from the girls.

Suddenly, the TV went black. I looked at it in confusion, wanting to know where the heck Bella went. I realized that there were some words on the bottom of the screen.

'_Two Months later…'_

Bella was suddenly on the screen. She was in a forest with very tall trees and basically very green plants. She had cuts and bruises on her face and she looked sacred. She was obviously running from something and I only hoped she was okay. I felt very bad and I felt guilty. _This was my fault! I left her and now she's running from something with cuts and bruises on her. _

She came to a fork in the road. "Which way? Which way?" she was muttering frantically. Looking behind her, she saw nothing, then she just dashed left. Running at full speed, she was huffing and puffing, but she would not stop. _What is she running from?_

Out of nowhere, these gruesome creatures were running after her. There were about four and they had grotesque faces and black guck dripping from their mouths. They were running like gorillas and when she saw them, her eyes widen and she tried to push herself to run faster, but she was too tired.

"Oh, please, please work." She muttered. She stopped, took a deep breath and the let it out. A shriek so loud even my vampire ears hurt from came out of her mouth. The 4 creatures flew backward and that's when she took off running. While she was running, she tripped on some vine but she got up and kept going. Suddenly, the four creatures were back and it seems they had doubled in number as well. There were now 8 creatures.

"Azteck! Now would be a great time to save me." She yelled into the sky, but something was different about her voice. Then it hit me, she had a new found British accent. I was flabbergasted by that but then I remembered that everyone there had one too so she probably just picked it up. It was cute though and I fell in love with her even more because of something so simple.

That's when a huge green dragon from earlier came swooping down and picked her up. She looked mighty relieved and hugged the dragon's neck.

"It's about time!" she muttered with a smile.

"What are you bloodsucker's watching? Hey, is that Bella?" came an all too familiar voice. I looked to the left and saw that Jacob Black and his pack. I was too absorbed to see that they came in. Nobody, it seems, noticed them until now either.

_Crap; now is so not the time for them to come in. _

**A/N: **Hey guys,

I'm really sorry about the whole not updating for a while thing, but due to some difficulties I was unable to update. Internet in Egypt was cut off so even though I wanted to update, I couldn't. I' ll try my best to update ASAP.

Thanks to:

Harry Albus Potter Dumbledore – Review

Emerald Star Forever – Review

Twirob – Review

Chedoo 28- Review

Lily Cullen Salvatore 96 – Review

Flute Player 1997 – Review

Izzy Sunflower – Review

RC Cullen – Favorite story

X Kharma – Story alert

Lily Cullen Salvatore – Review

Urock 96 – Favorite story

Booster CC – Favorite Story


	18. Answers

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

Chapter 16

Answers

Edward POV

Last time on Identity Lie:

"_Azteck! Now would be a great time to save me." She yelled into the sky, but something was different about her voice. Then it hit me, she had a new found British accent. I was flabbergasted by that but then I remembered that everyone there had one too so she probably just picked it up. It was cute though and I fell in love with her even more because of something so simple. _

_That's when a huge green dragon from earlier came swooping down and picked her up. She looked mighty relieved and hugged the dragon's neck._

"_It's about time!" she muttered with a smile. _

"_What are you bloodsucker's watching? Hey, is that Bella?" came an all too familiar voice. I looked to the left and saw that Jacob Black and his pack. I was too absorbed to see that they came in. Nobody, it seems, noticed them until now either. _

_Crap; now is so not the time for them to come in. _

Identity Lie

"Is that really Bella?" asked Jake again, staring at the screen. The minute we moved to Canada from Brazil, we met the Quileute pack. We've always known them of course because of the treaty we signed a long time ago, but since we moved and we helped them defeat some stray vampires who were killing everyone in their wake, we had become close friends. In fact, they came every once and a while to visit us and if they had any questions about defeating some vampire who wondered into Forks, we would do our best to answer them.

"You know Bella?" Alice asked, pressing the pause button on the remote. The Image on the TV froze on Bella hugging the dragon's neck as they flew over the gruesome creatures.

"Of course I do; she's my best friend!" he yelled, his eyes never moved from the TV screen. I never knew Jacob Black knew Bella. I mean I knew Bella's father went fishing with Billy Black and that they were friends but I never thought that Jake and Bella actually knew each other. _What kind of moron am I?_

"She's NOT our best friend!" protested Alice, folding her arms and glaring at Jacob. "I am!"

"Um… No, she's my best friend. I'm pretty sure since **I **helped her hide **that** dragon from Charlie. Whoa, it grew fast." Answered Jake squinting his eyes at the screen.

"What?" I yelled. He _helped _her hide it? What does he mean?

"What Edward means is if you could please elaborate, we would be mighty grateful." Jasper drawled out in his southern accent.

"She was walking in the forest and she found an egg… and then a really big and heavy book fell on her head." He was looking in the distance and had a faraway look on his face. "Yeah, that wasn't fun. Then, the egg hatched and a talking baby dragon came out of it. Literally, that thing would **not** stop talking! And then it went and told her she was not completely human." Jake started shaking his head. "And that her real name was Katara. Then, he told her she was adopted." _So that's why they kept calling her Katara, but where was she?_

"Where is she?" I heard myself ask.

"Some other dimension. Some blond dude came to her house in a blue portal telling her he needed her help. Something about saving something and dragon rider." Answered Jake. _Blond dude, sound familiar? _

"Well, that explains how Jenkins got the footage." Said Carlisle as everyone looked at him.

"He's married to a witch. He must have asked her to conjure the footage since clearly no one could have physically taken in with a camera. The one thing I can't seem to understand is; why he would do it and then call me? He doesn't even know we even know Bella." He looked around, searching our faces as if the answer was hidden there.

"Um… here's an idea; why don't you ask him?" Embry called out from next to Jake.

"Yeah, that would save you guys a lot of thinking trouble." Came Quill's comment from Jake's other side. Sam was standing behind Carlisle and Esme's couch, looking interested.

"I can't; he's on vacation." Claimed Carlisle as he ran a hand threw his hair. _Hey, now I know where I got that from._

"Wait, is that how you got that?" asked Jake pointing to the TV. I replied with a quick yes.

"Well, then what's the time difference?" he asked expectantly. I looked at Carlisle, wanting an answer as well. He pulled out a paper from his pocket.

"He said the beginning of the footage is about 4 months ago, but it gets more recent as it goes along. So I would assume that this—" he pointed to the screen. "is about 2 months ago." He replied.

"All right then, let's watch it." Jake said as he hoped onto a free chair, followed by the rest of the group which only consisted of 4 more people; Sam, Embry, Quill and Paul. The rest of the werewolves were probably still in Forks. Alice pressed play and the image started to move again.

Bella was now flying effortlessly over the creatures and past the tall ever green trees. After what I assume a few more minutes of flying, they started making hairpin turns after they started to fly lower. After a few more hairpin turns and sharp lefts, they came to a clearing filled with tents and people hustling about. She landed and gave her dragon a kiss on his nose. Her smile made my dead heart swoon and I couldn't help envying her dragon. _He got her to kiss him and I could even see her!_

"Hey Kat, you're back!" Yelled blond dude,

"That's him; the dude who came to her bedroom." Said Jake in an active voice. I nodded and we continued to watch.

"Yup," she popped the P.

"Did you get it?" he asked hesitantly. She threw him a scroll that I didn't see her carry before. He caught it surprised.

"What did you think I wouldn't get it?" she asked, her cute British accent making me droll.

"No… I mean yes, no I mean no. Definitely no, I thought you would get it; it's just it was a dangerous job; that's all." He told her, his voice growing soft as he smiled at her.

"I know, but we needed the information and I am good at blowing up stuff; it was the only logically solution that I go." She replied, folding her arms. One of her arms was being cradled by the other.

"Are you all right then?" he asked, giving her a once over.

"A couple of cuts and bruises but that's all." She smiled a warm smile at him.

"Are you sure?" he asked, skeptically. She smiled and started walking away, clutching her arm tightly.

"I'm sure! I'm going to go wash up, see you later, okay?" she asked as she walked backward. Eragon nodded and she turned on her heels and dashed into a nearby tent. She tied the tent flap closed and fell on it, relieved. Taking a big breath, she unfolded her arms and took off her shirt. She had a sleeveless undershirt under her long sleeved shirt, but toward the left side of it; it was soaked with blood. She winced as she inspected her left arm. It was hurt badly and blood was still oozing out of it. She winced as she jumped.

"You scared me!" she scolded her dragon as his very long neck stretched so his face could reach Bella's face. He licked her and she smiled, stroking his neck and head.

"You think I should have told him, don't you?" she asked him as she took a deep breath.

"Yes, I do." I heard the dragon speak, but his mouth did not moved.

"I couldn't! I didn't want him to think he couldn't send me on a simple mission without getting hurt. Please don't tell Saphira either!" she asked desperately.

"I won't but let me help at least." He told her inching forward. I realized then, that his body wasn't inside the tent; just his neck and head.

"No!" she cried. "I can do this." He backed off when she yelled at him. She called something out in some weird language and her eyes lit up. A golden light lit around his eyes as her arm healed itself. The blood was still there, but the wound was healed.

"There, all done." She got up, but fell the moment she stood on her feet.

"Katara!" called the dragon as he caught her before she fell. His neck and head were supporting her back. He moved her to a cot in the middle of the room/tent and put her down gently there.

"You have to be careful," scolded her dragon as he brought her a bottle of water from a table. She took it gratefully and drowned it all.

"I was just a little tired, that's all." She tried to excuse her weak condition.

"If you don't watch it, Kat. You could die." Was his only words as he touched her nose with his and put her to sleep.

The screen went black once again and silver words formed at the bottom on the screen; "One month later".

Bella appeared on the screen again, but this time her hair was much longer. It came all the way down to her waist and she flipped it over her shoulder as she walked across the ground. She was in a clearing much like last time but it was different. The trees looked much older than before and the ground was a little bumpy and was dotted with hills. _They must be moving location every so and so._

Two tiny kids ran beside her, clearly playing hide and seek. They both laughed as a redheaded boy caught a blondish boy. They tumbled to the ground and Bella came over to them with a huge smile.

"Rider Katara! Come play with us," said the redhead.

"I will, but only if you call me Kat." She announced. They both nodded and she lunged for one of them. The boys squealed and did their best to get away from her before she caught them and tickled them. After about 10 minutes of tickling and running around, a fair maiden in an old fashion dress with an apron came by and with a smile informed Bella that someone named Christopher and Wyatt had come to see her. She raised her eyebrows but went to some big tent where a lady dressed in a dress that said; "Queen/ruler" was sitting in a high chair. There two men with a lot of muscles stood there waiting. Eragon and Araya were there too, but they were standing towards the queen/ruler.

"Hey Nazuada, Eragon, Araya; what's up?" She said with a smile, clearly not yet noticing the two men. They were dressed in same pants material that everyone else was wearing and had white cotton shirts underneath leather jackets. The tallest of the two had short blond hair and was wearing a black leather jacket. The other one had brown hair the exact color as Bella's and was wearing a brown leather jacket. The two men had Bella's eyes; literally; they were the same color and texture and everything.

"Um… the sky?" asked Nazuada, looking up. The three friends laughed.

"She meant what's going on." Eragon explained.

"Oh, well in that case, met Mr. Wyatt and Christopher, they say they know you and wouldn't leave until they saw you." She informed her, her voice growing suspicious. There were a lot of guards holding swords everywhere which lead me to believe that this was a military camp. She turned to look at them and her eyes widened.

"Oh my gosh," were the only words that came out of her mouth as tears fell down her face and she struggled to breathe through them. The two men smiled as came toward her. The guards stiffened and they clutched their weapons more tightly. Bella walked to them as well and hugged the closest one tightly and then the other.

"I can't believe you guys are here. Wait a minute; why are you guys here? Don't you know there's a war going on?" She informed them.

"Yes, we know there's a war and we're here to see our sister; why else? Also, I'm glad you remember us. We were scared you hadn't remembered yet." Christopher explained as he hugged his sister? _Sister? Well, Jake said she was adopted. _

"Of course I remember you; you're my brothers." She said through a teary smile.

The screen went black again and the silver writing at the bottom said; "Two weeks later".

"No way, Izzy Bizzy has other brothers?" He looked put out. I heard him think the fact that he had hoped Bella and I would get back together and he would have a new baby sister.

"Two weeks later, so that means two weeks ago." I heard Rosalie say. She hadn't said anything the entire time.

Bella appeared on the screen. She was bloody and bruised here and there, but the blood didn't seem to be hers. She was smack dab in the middle of a battle; a big one at that. She was fighting with a sword and her moves were fantastic. One would think she had been practicing her entire life instead of just a couple of months.

"Eragon, watch out!" she called as she blocked an attack from an enemy. Eragon tuned and ducked just in time as a big man came at him. He defeated the man and called out a thanks to Bella before continuing. Soon, the battle field was filled with bodies and wounded people.

"There are too many Eragon, we need to fall back." She said, looking at the battle field as she tried to stop a beefy looking man from attacking her dragon, which was tearing people apart; not literally.

"Fall back!" called out Eragon to the men who were on their side. Soldiers started retreating and others started calling on their friends to fall back as well. Soon, the entire army was running back from the battle field. Their opponents didn't follow, but cheered as their enemies ran away.

About an hour later, the hospitals in camp were filled with wounded and Bella was running around crazy trying to heal as much as she could.

"Kat, that's enough. You're too tired, you'll only cause yourself to get hurt. Go rest; I'll take over." Said a friendly looking man who looked a lot like Eragon. She nodded tiredly and retreated to her tent. Eragon was sitting in a chair waiting for her.

"What are we going to do?" he asked, he had a cut on his face. The blood there had dried and was stuck to his face.

"We keep fighting; what else is there to do?" she replied as she fell asleep.

The next morning, Bella was in another tent with Eragon, Araya, Nazuada, the friendly looking man and other men. They looked liked generals pouring over maps and routes, little did I know I was only too right.

"We need to attack while they are still weak. Tonight, they won't be expecting it and we can at least have the element of surprise." One of the generals said.

"The soldiers are still too tired and the wounded need rest." Replied Bella. _Always thinking about others, my angel. _

"I agree with Orc, Ride Katara. They won't be expecting us." Said a general beside Eragon.

"All right; all in favor of attacking tonight raise their hands." Announced Nazuada. All of the unknown men raised their hands, which were about 3. Eragon, Bella and Araya didn't, but Nazuada did, breaking the tie.

"We will attack tonight." informed Nazuada. Bella stormed out of there faster that I had ever seen her leave somewhere.

"Kat, wait up." Called Eragon and Araya. She slowed down but did not stop walking.

"We're going to lose more men than we did yesterday. It's stupid!" she cried out.

"We know, but there's nothing we can do about it." Tried Eragon, but this only made Bella more angry.

"There is always something." She ran away from them and caught up with her dragon on the other side of camp.

"Katara, I don't think we should try to stop this. We all need rest, that's true, but we also need this war to end. The sooner, the better. I know you feel for the wounded but th's the way of all wars. We need to win this so we can all rest in peace, so that there will be freedom for all and a better life filled with happiness and not fear to whomever lives here." Her dragon, sounding really wise, informed her. She got up and nodded once.

"I guess we're going into war then. This is the beginning of the end, isn't it Azteck?" she asked and he nodded.

**Hey Guys!

Thank you all so much for the reviews and the concern about Egypt and my well being. The protests in Egypt are still going on and everyone is participating. Even my sister and my uncle went to today! I wanted to go too, but someone, namely my mother, would not let me. Anyway, here is the new chapter. I wanted to say that the story is almost over; probably about 5 or 6 more chapters left. It's been a great pleasure writing the story and when I'm done with this one; I'm going to start another story. So, I hope you like it.

Special thanks to:

Twisted Musalih – Review

Chedoo 28 – Review

XXIheartJERRYRIPXX – Favorite Story

Lionnara – Review x2

GeorgiaW97 – Story Alert

Twirob – Review

Harry Albus Potter Dumbledore – Review

Emerald Star Forever – Review

Gym – Favorite story

Thanks, and I love you all.

Key


	19. Her Side of the Story

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Eragon.

Chapter 17

Her Side of the Story

Bella POV

Last time on Identity Lie:

"_Um… Arya, I don't think I'm the best person to be speaking to about love. My last relationship didn't exactly end nicely." I said as I recalled Edward telling me he was leaving, which sent a pang of pain through my heart. _

"_I know, I know, but the point is that you've actually __**been**__ in a relationship. I've never even dated before. I was too busy moving from the outside world to the forest and then back again." She declared. True, before Eragon and I found our dragon eggs, Arya had to go around Alagaesia looking for the riders of the eggs so they could have a chance to defeat Galbatorix, the vile ruler of Alagaesia. The eggs had gotten away from her during a raid. Her Elvin companions had died that night and Arya had been taken prisoner, but soon after Eragon's egg hatched and Sapphira grew a bit, Eragon had rescued Arya from the evil clutches of Durza, a magician working for Galbatorix. I guess that's where her feelings first brew._

"_Alright…" I trailed off skeptically. "What do you want to know?" I asked her still unsure._

"_I want to know how to make him ask me out." she said enthusiastically. _

"_Uh." I groaned. This was going to be a long day._

Identity Lie

"The first thing you have to do is let him know that you like him." I replied as we walked down the row of tree houses. We were discussing how to make Eragon start courting Araya since she clearly had feelings for him, but it was kind of hard on my part since the only successful relationship I had, if you can call it that, was with a vampire. One I missed, but there was nothing I could do about that matter.

"All right, but how do I make him see that?" She pondered over that question.

"Simple!" I exclaimed as I jumped up with an idea. "Today's the Quin Feast, right?" she nodded. "There will be dancing, right?" I kept giving her hints to my plan, but she didn't seem to be getting it.

"Araya! Don't you get it?" I asked her with a huge grin. She shook her head dumbly, which make me scowl.

"If there is one thing about Eragon that is weird, it's the fact that he loves to slow dance. That means he is sure to ask a girl to dance. Our job is to make sure he asks you." I explained simply enough. Comprehension became visible on her features.

"That's a great idea!" Araya cried, and that was how our plan began. It took a lot of encouragement on my part to get Eragon to ask Araya to dance, but once they did; they hit it off. By the following week, they had already gone out 5 times. I knew they were meant for each other; anyone could see it, even a blind man, but I couldn't help but feel envious. I wanted what they had. I wanted to have someone who knew me better than anyone else. Bottom line is the fact that I want to be _with_ someone. I wanted Edward back but I knew there was no way in hell he was going to come back to me.

As I sat alone in a ravine, on a rock thinking about everything, Azteck swooped down and landed right in front of me. He leaned down and rested his head in my lap. I smiled and stroked his head. Scratching behind his ears, a puff of smoke came out of his nostrils.

_Are you okay? _Azteck's voice was projected into my head.

_Yeah…_ I replied with a sigh. _I guess… I don't know. I miss him._

_I know, but there really isn't that much you can do about it. _ He tried to say reason.

_I know, but I just wish there were something. Anyway, what's up? _I asked him as I rubbed his scaly neck.

_The queen is keen on seeing our training end. She wants us to be ready soon. For what, I do not know, but what I do know is that war is on the horizon. We need to be prepared. _He replied with another puff of smoke.

_I will talk to our teachers today and see what is left of our training. We've been here far too long, especially when war is right around the corner. I think it is time we leave and get on with our journey of becoming the saviors of Alagaesia. _Was my confession. It was true; we had been here for too long. Months of time were something we didn't have in these times of war. We needed to get on to the next step, which was getting to the Varden and declaring war on all Kingdoms in alliance to the crown. One by one they will fall. It was the only way the world can be in peace. If all the kingdoms were no longer ruled by a dictator, a tyrant, then people could finally live freely and happily.

A week later…

"Eragon, it's time." I announced as I walked toward him. The rest of the elves that were coming with us to join the army against the Tyrant Galbatorix were already ready and were waiting by the northern forest. Eragon and I would be riding our dragons the whole way, but we were going to keep a pace the army would be able to go at. Araya was with the army, she was one of the generals/leaders and I know Eragon felt a little worried. We all were.

"Okay," he nodded and took a deep breath. "Let's go." He declared as he started to make his way to Sapphira. I climbed onto Azteck and we took off into the air. Our belongings, which weren't much since we couldn't take much, were strapped to our dragons. I had to leave most of my stuff behind like all my Cullen paintings including the one with me and the entire Cullen family sitting or laying by the lake in front of their house. I only took one small painting the size of a paperback of Edward and I. There was another painting of the entire Cullen clan also the size of a paperback that I tucked into my belongings; I just couldn't bear to leave that one behind as well. The book I had also was left behind to make room for the two small paintings. The rest of my stuff included some clothes, food, drink and a few tiny trinkets I would need for doing things.

We soared above the army as they started toward the end of the forest. I knew it would take us until dusk to reach the end for the forest was like a small country itself and the elfin city was in the dead center of it. I could spy Araya and she was giving orders to a couple of elfin men and women. She looked really pretty in her black pants and leather boots. My attire was very similar to hers, although my shirt was hank top like but with long sleeves and the color of black, while hers was the same in design but green. It brought out her green eyes.

A little after dusk…

"We shall rest here for the night!" I declared in a loud voice after a short discussion with the generals. We wouldn't be able to continue in the dark tonight, even though we all have great night vision. The problem that night was that there was no moon, therefore we were not able to continue on our journey.

We all bedded down and most fell asleep quickly. Even Azteck closed his droopy eyelids and went to sleep the minute his legs touched the solid ground. I couldn't sleep though, my mind kept jumping from one thing to the next. First, I thought about the elfin army headed by the queen elf herself that was going to departure in a few days time. While we went to the Varden's camp ground by the great mountains of Dur'uh, they were going to go straight to the first city under the crown and invade it. I was worried about that, but I knew if we got to the Varden quickly, the odds of the city fighting back were going to be slim. The thing was the minute we reach the Varden, people all around would know that the only two Dragon Riders in Alagaesia, save for the king, were on the Varden's side, which meant that more people would have hope of demolishing the Tyrant's rule and becoming free once more.

The second thing my mind kept going back to was the Cullens. I missed them. I missed Alice's obsession with shopping and her enthusiasm, I missed Emmett's big brotherness and I missed Edward. I missed having him around, but missing him and thinking about him just made me sad. I knew I had to stop, but my mind kept drifting; _what were they up to now? Where were they? Were they okay? Did they miss me as much as I missed them? _I couldn't answer any of these questions so I forced myself to sleep instead.

After reaching the Varden…

It has been many days since we reached the Varden. Our invading of the cities began almost straight away. By a week's time, we had invaded 2 big cities and were just about to invade 3 smaller ones the following week. I met the leader of the Varden, Nazuada. She was a pretty human girl of about 20 whose father ruled the Varden before he was killed by one of the King's men. We became fast friends and soon, we were planning and talking about the next move as if we were best friends.

In a month's time, the entire northern and eastern side of Alagaesia was under Varden control. The great thing about the situation was the fact that the more we conquered, the more people joined the army. Once the people were away from the King's rule, they did their best to keep it that way. Our army grew twice its size in one month, but still it wasn't enough, the king's army was twice our size, we needed to invade much more cities before we had a sufficient number of men.

During the whole ordeal, a very surprising visit occurred. My big brothers from my real family came. I was so surprised to see them, but very happy. I remember the day well. I was out by the camp when I was called into the Main Tent. I didn't know the reason behind the summons, but I went anyway. When I entered, I did not see the two men at the far side of the tent. I was embarrassed to say that I was not paying attention, which is something very fatal in war. They told me two men had come to see me and wouldn't leave without seeing me. I scanned the tent and my eyes fell on my brothers. Honestly, I never really thought much about ever meeting them. Of course I wanted to, but I never actually let myself hope to see them because I was too afraid of the fact that I may not survive the next month never mind after the king fell.

"Oh my gosh," were the only words I could manage at the time. Tears fell from my face as I realized I would see my two big brothers again, even if I do die in the war, I at least could see them one last time. They walked toward me and we hugged. I couldn't see anyone but them. The gauds, Eragon, Araya and Nazuada faded into the distance. It was only me and them. I hugged Chris first and then Wyatt very tightly.

"I can't believe you guys are here. Wait a minute, why are you guys here? Don't you know there is a war going on?" I suddenly became worried. _What if they got caught by the empire going back to the other dimension? What if they're killed?_

"Yes, we know there is a war and we're here to see our sister, why else? Also, I'm glad you remember us. We were scared you hadn't remembered yet." Wyatt explained as he hugged me.

"Of course, I remember! You're my brothers!" I said though a teary smile.

After that, we went back to my tent and talked for hours. There was so much I missed in my old life. Things about my family that I had forgotten were suddenly resurfacing. I felt truly at home for the first time in a long time. I knew I should still keep Charlie and Renee in my heart since they are my parents in way as well. They raised me too. I felt so blessed that I not only had one set of parents, but I also had you, not to mention 2 great brothers who would find me whilst a war is brewing just to see me. I felt the love I had for them shine through my heart. We talked some more before I had to let them return to their dimension. I told them they had to go back but they wouldn't go. They said they were here to join the army. Imagine my shock when they said that.

"You're kidding me, right?" I asked them.

"Nope, we even cleared it with Mom and Dad. They wanted to come and join as well, but as you know Dad is headmaster at Magic school and Mom can't leave because of all the innocents she needs to save. They send their love though and want you to promise you will come back to them. They've been waiting a long time for you to return to them. It's only fair that you make it a priority." Wyatt told me sternly, but still kindly. Like when Emmett used to explain serious matters. I thought about Emmett a lot after I talked a lot to Wyatt. _They are so much alike; I mean if they were to wrestle on the ground right now, I wouldn't be sure who would win, even if Emmett had super strength. _

Wyatt informed me of the fact that one of his powers included super strength and I burst out laughing. _Was he some kind of Emmett twin or something?_

It was decided that they would stay and join as magicians, but it was against my will. I knew they wouldn't listen to me anyway so it didn't really matter. They joined and they really did make a difference. We were happy to have the extra healing help and so forth, but I still wanted them out of harm's way. I loved them what can I say?

Anyway, a while later I was very surprised to hear what I heard at the generals meeting.

"We are invading the capital in 2 weeks time." Nazuada announced in our daily meeting with all the generals.

"What?" I asked in disbelief. "Our troops aren't sufficient to be able to take on the capital." I said very calmly. Eragon spoke out as well, saying he agreed with my opinion.

"I know, but the empire is weak and we need to strike while we still can. If we can take over the capital, all the neighboring cities will join the Varden of their free will.

"Sure, but the problem is taking on the Capital! I mean, the king resides there." I said, still not believing what she was saying.

"This discussion is over. The Varden must attack the capital in 2 weeks time." She ended the meeting 10 minutes later.

Two weeks later…

Our camp was in the middle of a clearing 2 miles away from the city. The forest next to the capital made good shelter from the enemy and the clearing was very spacious so we were able to make camp nicely. We were going to invade at Dawn, but I was still nervous. I didn't believe we were going to win on our first try, but I also wasn't sure whether I was going to survive tomorrow or not.

"Worried?" asked Eragon as he came to sit next to me. I was sitting on the ground in front of a blazing fire that we built to keep us warm.

"Understatement?" I told him sarcastically. "Yes, I'm worried. I'm scared I won't survive tomorrow. I know that sounds selfish and stupid but I'm still a little worried." I declared throwing another log into the blazing fire not because it needed more wood, but because I needed something to do.

"Don't be worried. I know you're not meant to die tomorrow." He said matter-of-factly. I looked at his in disbelief with a dumbstruck look on my face.

"I'm not _meant _to die tomorrow? I'm sorry are you some kind of seer? Can you see the future and I don't know about it?" I asked him with narrow eyes. I wouldn't be surprised if he was a seer.

"No, but I can tell. Come on Kat, I mean we came this far. I don't think we're meant to die in the first real battle. I'm not saying we are sure to survive the whole ordeal and that we will be around if the empire falls, but what I am saying is that I don't think that we're meant to perish this early in the war. Fate wouldn't have given us that much time to train if we were going to die in the first war." He explained, looking serious. I thought about what he said and realized he was right.

"But that doesn't mean we can be careless. We need to make things happen, not wait around for them." I thought to myself out loud. I didn't realize I had said them out loud until Eragon nodded and said;

"Exactly, but don't be nervous because we're going to be shot out of the sky the minute we take off tomorrow." I nodded and my thoughts went back to somewhere not in this dimension. _If this is true, then what did fate have planned when Edward and I dated and then he left? Is there still so sort of hope? _I doubted it, but I had no idea what was about to happen yet.

**Hey readers!**

Thanks so much you guys for understanding my situation. As of Friday night, the Egyptian President has resigned! Egypt is now free. I wanted to update again quickly before school starts up again on Sunday. My exams were cut off because of the protests so I will continue on Monday with my finals. I will be done by the weekend though. Monday through Thursday and then I'm done! Four more tests! I'm hoping they will be easy ones since it's hard to study when so much is going on all around you.

Well, I hope you enjoyed the chapter, please leave a review when you're done. Thanks!

Special Shout Out to:

Lionnara – Review

Emerald Star Forever – Review

Twisted Musalih – Review

Harry Albus Dumbledore – Review

Pumpkinmykitty – Story Alert

Chedoo 28 – Review

Twirob – Review

Creative Lover 491 – Favorite Story

Thanks a lot guys, keep up the great reviewing.

Key


	20. Time Before the Battle

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

Chapter 18

Time Before the Battle

Last time on Identity Lie:

"_Worried?" asked Eragon as he came to sit next to me. I was sitting on the ground in front of a blazing fire that we built to keep us warm. _

_ "Understatement?" I told him sarcastically. "Yes, I'm worried. I'm scared I won't survive tomorrow. I know that sounds selfish and stupid but I'm still a little worried." I declared throwing another log into the blazing fire not because it needed more wood, but because I needed something to do. _

_ "Don't be worried. I know you're not meant to die tomorrow." He said matter-of-factly. I looked at his in disbelief with a dumbstruck look on my face._

_ "I'm not meant to die tomorrow? I'm sorry are you some kind of seer? Can you see the future and I don't know about it?" I asked him with narrow eyes. I wouldn't be surprised if he was a seer._

_ "No, but I can tell. Come on Kat, I mean we came this far. I don't think we're meant to die in the first real battle. I'm not saying we are sure to survive the whole ordeal and that we will be around if the empire falls, but what I am saying is that I don't think that we're meant to perish this early in the war. Fate wouldn't have given us that much time to train if we were going to die in the first war." He explained, looking serious. I thought about what he said and realized he was right._

_ "But that doesn't mean we can be careless. We need to make things happen, not wait around for them." I thought to myself out loud. I didn't realize I had said them out loud until Eragon nodded and said; _

_ "Exactly, but don't be nervous because we're going to be shot out of the sky the minute we take off tomorrow." I nodded and my thoughts went back to somewhere not in this dimension. If this is true, then what did fate have planned when Edward and I dated and then he left? Is there still some sort of hope? I doubted it, but I had no idea what was about to happen yet._

Identity Lie

Bella POV

The next day came too quickly in my opinion. One minute I was talking to Eragon about fate and what not and then the next I was suiting up for battle. I'm serious, it was just that fast! I was still nervous about the whole plight but I knew Eragon might be on to something. Why would fate let us train for so hard so long when we were to die in the first battle?

"Katara?" Aztec's voice pulled me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah?" I turned to see his oversized head poke through the tent's room's flap.

"You might want to come out and see this." He told me, giving me a weird look. I tried to probe this thoughts to see what he was talking about but he had his shield up, making it impossible for me to know what he was thinking. I narrowed my eyes in suspicion but I walked out anyway.

I left my room in the tent and walked out to the living area in the tent. Eragon and I, plus the dragons shared this tent. Oh and Arya stayed here as well. I wasn't paying attention when I walked out so I didn't realize I was wearing a pair of short shorts and a purple long sleeved shirt. As I wandered into the room, I heard a familiar sound. I couldn't quite place it. As I walked closer to the sitting area, I figured out it was the sound of a booming voice. _I know that voice! but no, it couldn't be who I think it is, can it? _

I ran out to the sitting area, my face got smacked by the heavy flap and I could feel the sting, but I kept running toward the voice. That's when my eyes first fell on my biological mother for the first time in over 5 years.

Identity Lie

Edward POV

"We need to get to her! Now!" I jumped up. All the horrors that could befall my angle were gathering in my head and I couldn't stop them. She could be lying dead somewhere or she could have been taken prisoner by the enemy. I may be a vampire but I still remembered what they did to captured people during World War. I needed to get to her… now!

"Edward! We'll get to her, just calm down. You're no help to her if you are going to act like a maniac." Said my father calmly. I never understood how he could act so calm in the direst of situations.

"Okay, but what are we going to do?" I tried to mask my anxiety, but I was kind of failing miserably. Two weeks? That would have given the enemy time to come and kill her. I couldn't believe that though. If I were to find the strength to keep going, I needed to make myself believe she was alright. She was just waiting for me somewhere out there. My mask covered my face and I pushed all the negative emotions out. I was going to find her and save her, even if it destroyed me.

Identity Lie

Bella POV

"Mom! I cried out as I ran to her. My long hair swished behind me as I jumped into the arms of my mother. She hugged me very tight as her tears spilled over. I was crying too as she gave me a kiss on the cheek. She hugged me furiously as she cried into my hair.

"Mom, what are you doing here?" I asked her as she stood, trying to wipe her tears.

"I came here to help you, sweetheart. Did you really think I would abandon you now?" My mother asked me. I knew she meant she was going to fight alongside me, but I couldn't help thinking about what would happen if she got hurt.

"No!" I said furiously. "You can't. It's really dangerous out here and no offense but you can't really fight unless you are using magic." I understood her want to help but I could not let her.

"I know I can't physically fight but that's why your father and I brought a little fire power," said my mother. She gestured behind her. There was no one in the room, even Azteck left to give me some privacy, but there was a door/flap at the back of the room that lead to the outside of the tent. Suddenly, a handful of unbelievable people walked into the room. One by one.

Identity Lie

Edward POV

"Edward, you and Jake take the Volvo. Drive to the clearing where we used to play baseball and wait for us there. Go now!" ordered my father. He was already on the phone with someone. I didn't know why we had to go to the clearing, but I knew that there was something important there.

"Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rose, Embrey, Quill and Paul, you all go too." Instructed my father. I realized that Sam got to stay behind. I really wondered what my father was doing but I didn't feel like I had the right to eavesdrop on his thoughts so I focused them elsewhere. After Bella and I parted ways, I had so much time on my hands that I started experimenting with my power. I figured out how to stop hearing people's thoughts if I didn't want to.

"Come on, guys. Fall out!" Emmett bellowed out. We all gave him looks that said; "Get a life".

"Oh guys, come on. You know I always wanted to say that!" He said as he got into his Jeep. We had a somewhat long drive ahead of us. We all piled into our cars. Emmett, Rose, Embrey and Quill in the Jeep. Alice, Jasper, and Paul in the Mercedes and Jake and I in the Volvo. We needed to get to the clearing quickly or so says my father for some reason.

Identity Lie

"Angela? Oh my god, what are you doing here?" I asked my human friend as I hugged her. I haven't seen her since I left Washington. She grinned at me and hugged me back.

"Well, I must have forgotten to tell you that I am a witch." She stuck her tongue out at me as my jaw dropped. I shook my head to rid it of the confusion. So my human best friend is a witch, what's next? I shouldn't have said that because the next person to walk into the room was Lauren.

"No freaking way!" I cried out.

"Katara, language!" my mother scolded me. I was too busy looking at her to actually feel bad for using a bad word in front of my mother. Lauren snickered at me, which was her obvious, but at least now I knew why she acted the way she did.

"So, you've been a Banshee this whole time? No wonder you were so bitchy." I told her in a matter-of-fact tone. My mother reprimanded me again, but I ignored her. Lauren was an honest to God Banshee. They were female creatures whose screams can kill sometimes. They were naturally bitchy and they sometimes worked for the evil enemies, but most of the time, they were just female creatures who liked to keep to their own kind if not themselves. I never heard of a Banshee attending High School. I guess I knew why her parents never showed up for Honor's Night.

"Whatever. I never saw the reason for you to know what was anyway." She smiled at me though and hugged me tightly. The next person to walk into my room was Wyatt, then Chirs. My brothers. I loved them to death even though I haven't seen them for centuries. I hugged them and then the last person entered the room. Eric.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I asked him. He was dressed all in black. Like some sort of a ninja suit.

"What are you not glad to see me? I'm a ninja." Seriously. That's what he said. I blinked at him, stunned.

"Y'all kidding me, right?" I asked, looking around at the faces of my mother, brothers and two friends.

"Nope. Unfortunately, we couldn't shake him off." Lauren replied, regarding the "ninja" with distaste.

Identity Lie

Edward POV

We made it to the clearing in record time. It was dark but not that dark. The sun would be rising in a couple of hours.

"What now?" Jake asked me as we all stood in the middle of the clearing.

"Now, we wait," said my father. Half way on the road, my father's car met us at the boarders. I couldn't understand why we had to take cars. I thought running would take us there faster, but he wouldn't tell me why we had to get rid of 2 hours.

We waited for another 20 minutes before suddenly; a blue screen appeared out of nowhere. I was jerked out of my thoughts when it appeared on the opposite side of the clearing. It looked to be some sort of portal. I looked at my father and he looked as if he had been expecting it. I guess that was what we were waiting for.

Out of the blue sphere, came a middle aged man. He looked familiar and then I realized why when he came closer. He looked like the older, male version of Bella. I knew then and there that the man in front of me was her biological father.

**Hey Guys:**

** I am truly sorry about not updating. I have been swamped with quizzes and homework. I'm hoping to try to update once a week until the story is over, which isn't long, but it really depends on my school load. I hope you liked the chapter and I will explain why Bella and her parents have been separated in the next chapter. **

**Thanks and leave a review!**

**Thanks to:**

**Ceci 9123 - Favorite story**

**Chedoo 28 – Review**

**Twisted Musalih – Review**

**Dunk 234 – Favorite story + Author Alert**

**Lionnara – Review**

**Harry Albus Potter Dumbledore – Review**

**Lily Cullen Salvatore 96 – Review + Review**

**Theisis 70 – Story Alert**

**Emerald Star Forever – Review**

**Twirob – Review**

**Peace Love LALA Smiles – Favorite Story**

**Night Shadow Life – Review + Story Alert**

**Thanks Ya'll**

**Key**


	21. I Want To Know

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

Chapter 19

I Want To Know

Edward POV

Previously:

_We waited for another 20 minutes before suddenly; a blue screen appeared out of nowhere. I was jerked out of my thoughts when it appeared on the opposite side of the clearing. It looked to be some sort of portal. I looked at my father and he looked as if he had been expecting it. I guess that was what we were waiting for. _

_ Out of the blue sphere, came a middle aged man. He looked familiar and then I realized why when he came closer. He looked like the older, male version of Bella. I knew then and there that the man in front of me was her biological father._

Identity Lie

"Leo!" Exclaimed Carlisle as he grabbed Bella's father's arm and pulled him into a bear hug. I was amazed. He never showed that much emotion to someone besides us before. _How does he even know Bella's biological father?_

"Carlisle! It's great to see you again. How long has it been? 10 years?" Bella's father greeted Carlisle. I wanted to see the reactions on my siblings' faces. Alice was sporting a huge grin, Emmett looked confused, Rosalie looked impressed and Jasper looked like nothing new was happening. None of their expressions surprised me, but Esme. Esme was another case all together. I was dead shocked and that's saying something since I'm never shocked… ever.

"How about you give a hug to your sister, Leo." Those were her words exactly. _Sister? Esme was related to Bella?_

"Esme!" They hugged for some time. Then my brain started working again. _Wait a minute, Esme is old. Like 100 or so. Just how old is this man?_

"Esme is Bells' aunt?" I heard Jake exclaim. I looked to my left where he was standing. _Wow, I actually forgot he was even there._

"Yes, I'm her aunt. Do you all honestly think Bella, or Katara really, got to Forks by accident? No, she was brought there. Once Phoenix wasn't safe anymore, she was sent here." Esme, my adoptive mother said.

"What the hell is going on? What do you mean she was 'sent to Forks'? Where is she now? Is she okay? Why did she say her name was Bella if her real name is Katara? What the hell is happening here?" I screamed out. I was so confused. All I wanted right now was to hold Bella/Katara in my arms and smell her hair. I missed her so much. I needed her. How the hell did I walk away from her before? At that point, I couldn't even remember why.

"So is this the Edward my baby never stops talking about? The one she got her heart broken over? He isn't very patient is he?" he directed the last bit to Carlisle.

"Yes that's Edward. Oh no, actually he used to be very patient. Since the day Katara came into his life, Edward's patience kind of flew out the window." He replied with a smile on his lips. I just blinked at them.

"Edward, calm down. I know you are confused and we'll explain everything to you, but give us a few minutes, will you?" Esme said calmly. I looked at her dumbly. Alice started laughing.

"You! Did you know about all of this?" I asked Alice.

"No, but it is awfully funny! I mean come on. Here we are in the middle of Forks, confused as hell, but you're the only one who seems to be mad about it." She said in her sing song voice. I felt like pounding her. Jasper gave me a look saying 'touch her and you'll be dead before you can even think about it'.

"It is not funny and I want to know what is going on! Where is Bella?" I cried. Leo came forward and scrunched at me.

"You know, you'd think since you're 100+ years old you'd learn to calm down. Apparently not…" He inspected me, still not answering my question, and then turned around.

"All right. Katara is in Alagaesia right now. That's a different dimension where Elves and other magical creatures live. They are in a huge power struggle right now. Good vs. evil. Katara was chosen by her dragon, Azteck, to be his rider so she went to fight in the war. Galbatorix is the evil dictator who is trying to rein in all free riders, which are limited to two. Katara being one of them. So…" Jake cut off Leo while he was speaking.

"I'm going with you to Alagaesia. I couldn't go with Katara when she went but I'm going to go this time." Leo nodded.

"Anyone else?" he asked, looking around at us coolly. The way my father acts when he is asking us to make a decision.

"Me." I said immediately. No question about it. I love her and I will protect her until the day I perish.

"I'm coming too." Chimed in Alice.

"Not without me," drawled Jasper.

"We're coming as well." Emmett declared after checking with Rose.

"Of course we're in." Sam said.

"All right then. It's settled; we leave in 2 hours." The father of the woman I loved announced.

Identity Lie

Bella POV

Previously:

"_What are you not glad to see me? I'm a ninja." Seriously. That's what Eric said. I blinked at him, stunned. _

_ "Y'all kidding me, right?" I asked, looking around at the faces of my mother, brothers and two friends. _

_ "Nope. Unfortunately, we couldn't shake him off." Lauren replied, regarding the "ninja" with distaste. _

Identity Lie

"Okay, you guys need to sign in with one of the generals." I told them. They nodded and left the tent to see to the task.

"See you later, Bella" chimed Angela.

"See y'all." I waved as the flap of the tent closed behind them. I looked at my mother, not really knowing what to say to her. I mean, I couldn't remember what really happened all those years ago but I know that she loved me. I had memories that were proof of that. Why was I adopted by another couple?

"Mom, why…" I was cut off as she pulled me into another hug. She started to explain what happened.

"I know what this looks like, but I want you to know that I love you. Your father and I have always loved you. We had to give you up and erase your memory. I know that doesn't make sense but it's the truth. Since you were a baby, you possessed amazing powers.

"One day, when you were five years old; we took you to see your father's sister, Esme. She and her husband were living in Brazil at the time. We decided to go to Alagaesia to get some important papers for some research Esme's husband was doing. We went to a big city where a lot of important documents were kept. Galbatorix was there on some important business when we arrived. We were right outside the main office building, getting some documents when he came. I turned around to tell your father and when I looked back you were gone. I freaked out, called a search party, but nobody knew where you were. You saw Galbatorix's dragon and wanted to get a better look at him. You went up to Galbatorix. You went up to him and touched his dragon. Galbatorix does not like people touching his dragon, but when he saw you, he let you touch him.

"Up until this day, I don't know why, but he let you touch it. Then he started asking you questions. You were only a kid so you didn't know any better, but he convinced you to show him your powers. Once that happened, he all but ran away with you. He tried of course to take you, but when we found you. Carlisle used his super speed to grab you and make a run for it-"

"Wait a minute… Carlisle and Esme? As in Edward's parents?" I interrupted her. She nodded.

"You mean to tell me I'm related to them?" I asked, flabbergasted.

"Yes, sweetie. Now let me finish. We came back to this dimension and made the decision to erase your memory, bind your powers and send you away from where we were. It was the hardest thing I had to do but I did it. I did it so you could be safe. I'm sorry if you felt unwanted, but it's not true. You were wanted from day one."

I started crying as she finished and we hugged. I felt like a new person. I finally knew why. They wanted to protect me from Galbatorix. I understood now and could finally sleep without that question running through my head. I was content with my past.

Identity Lie

Edward POV

"How is it that you could keep this whole thing a secret from me?" I asked Carlisle as we all sat at the dining table in our old house in Forks.

"We know how to conceal things from you Edward. After all, we _did _live in Alagaesia." Esme answered my question.

"Correction; you two lived in Alagaesia. During the time you lived there, I was off on my rampage, remember?" I asked them, remembering something I didn't want to.

"Of course we remember, but things have changed. _You_ have changed." Carlisle assured me. I smiled as they started from the beginning.

"Okay, so the story is that when Katara was a little girl, she had a lot of amazing powers and abilities. Carlisle and I asked Katara's parents to accompany us to Alagaesia to get some papers from a big city that Carlisle needed for some research. We agreed to go and meet them there. They left their other two boys at home in San Francisco because they were enrolled in summer school, but the youngest of their three children, Katara, was too young to be in summer school so they brought her along. When we got there, we went in the main building to get the papers while Piper, Leo and Katara waited outside. Piper was talking to Leo so she didn't see Katara wonder away.

"It turns out that Galbatorix was in town and Katara wanted to see his dragon up close. She followed it until she got close enough to touch it. Galbatorix figured out her powers and tried to kidnap her, but Carlisle grabbed her and ran away before he could take off with his dragon.

"We got back to Brazil and decided that binding Katara's powers were her best option for survival. We also decided putting her up for adoption was the only way to keep her mundane self safe. Charlie and Renee Swan, newlyweds, immediately adopted Katara and legally changed her name to Isabella. They were given the warning when they were adopting her that one day she would return to her biological parents. That is the only reason Charlie didn't fight Katara when she went to Alagaesia; he knew she was going to leave someday." Esme explained to us. I shook my head, deep in thought. How could I have not known anything? She was my girlfriend. I should have at least known what her real name was!_ Katara, that __is __a beautiful name. Although, I can't really think of her as anything but a Bella. She is beautiful, exactly like her name says she is._

"So, where is she right now?" I asked, looking up at Carlisle and Esme.

"Well, right this minute she is in Alagaesia… preparing for war." Esme informed me. I shot right up at that.

"What? Right now? Then why are we still here?" I asked them. _Surely they haven't lost their minds, right?_

"Edwin, calm down." Yelled a somewhat familiar voice.

"It's Edward." I spat out.

"Edwin, Edward, whatever; same headache." Leo said, walking into the room. He had gone to the restroom to freshen up and now he was back, bumer.

"Leo!" scolded Esme. I would have laughed if I hadn't been so worked up. He rolled his eyes at his sister, but came closer to the dining table.

"The reason why we leave in an hour and not right now is because the portal I used to get here closed. We need to wait until another one opens up. One to Alagaesia. Those kind of portals don't open up for just anyone, not even me. My wife will open up one in an hour. Not before and not after." He said, sitting down in the chair opposite from Carlisle. I huffed but sat back down.

"In the mean time, I recommend you all get something to eat. I don't know when ya'll eat again over there since it's the beginning of a full on war. We could always get our hands on some bagged blood, but Esme here tells me it tastes awful." He continued. After that, we agreed to make a quick trip into the clearing to eat some deer and make it back in 45 minutes.

On the way, I questioned Esme about Leo. I wanted to know how he lived for so long. I knew about witches so I knew that they had a human life, no significant extending for them. So, he couldn't be one.

"Oh, he used to be a white lighter." Esme explained. "An angel that is sent by the elders to help witches. He meet Piper, a witch, about 25 years ago and fell in love with her while serving as her and her sisters' white lighter. Eventually, he got the elders to revoke the 'no dating witches' rule and married her. 6 years later, he fell from grace and became human so he could grow old with his wife." She continued. I started feeling envy of him. He got the chance to become human and grow old with his wife. A chance I will never get. I was jealous of him and his good fortune, but then I remembered something very important.

Bella was a rider. Riders live forever if disease or weapons do not kill them. If I take care of her and make sure she doesn't get sick, and if I protect her from harm, she will live as long as I will. I became ecstatic with this new piece of information. I hurried home after that. I need to get to my Bella.

**Hello Fellow Readers…**

I know you guys totally hate me, but I was honestly really busy. I thought I would be able to update on a weekly basis but I didn't even have time to breathe. Things have been so hectic with the end of the quarter exams and home work, but hopefully now since things have settled down and my last quarter at school has just started, things will fall into routine.

Not to worry though, only one or two chapters left. I will do my best to write then before spring break ends on Monday.

Hope you guys will forgive me and leave a review when you're done reading.

Special thanks to:

Dark Queen 1001 – Favorite story

Emerald Star Forever – Review

Chedoo 28 – Review

Lilly-Mal Sin – Favorite Story

Emmaaa – Favorite Story

Lestat 00 – Story Alert

Harry Albus Potter Dumbledore – Review

U Rock 96 – Story Alert

Heromyth 7 – Story Alert

Lily Cullen Salvatore 96 – Review

Bamboo the bear – Favorite Story

Funky Chunky Vamp Monkey – Favorite Story + Story Alert

Chelsealovesya 1995 – Favorite Story + Story Alert

Miss Bella 0134 – Favorite Story

Dark Light Dragons – Favorite Author + Favorite Story + Review

XEuza – Jane X – Story Alert

Denique – Favorite Story

Twirob – Review

Silver Moon 1993 – Story Alert

Alexandrite 20 – Story Alert

I'm A Fire Starter – Story Alert

Lover of Lit. – Story Alert

Finder J – Favorite Story

Night Shadow Life – Review

Supposedly – Random 2 – Favorite Story

Partially-Insane 22 – Favorite Story

Thanks Y'all!

Keira


	22. The Last Battle

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

Chapter 20

The Last Battle

Bella POV

_Previously:_

_ "__We came back to this dimension and made the decision to erase your memory, bind your powers and send you away from where we were. It was the hardest thing I had to do but I did it. I did it so you could be safe. I'm sorry if you felt unwanted, but it's not true. You were wanted from day one." _

_ I started crying as she finished and we hugged. I felt like a new person. I finally knew why. They wanted to protect me from Galbatorix. I understood now and could finally sleep without that question running through my head. I was content with my past._

Identity Lie

"Are you ready?" asked Azteck via mind link. _Am I? _

"I don't know. Are you?" I asked him. I knew I was scared. I mean who wouldn't be, but I just didn't know… I didn't know if what I was doing was right or wrong. Our forces did not match those of the King's. We were outnumbered. Sure, we had some witch power and two Dragon Riders, but would that be enough?

"No, I doubt one can be 'ready' for war. I believe that if you have some confidence and hope, then you're as good as ready as you'll ever be." He said wisely.

"Dude, when did you get to be so wise?" I asked him with a big grin on my face.

"What are you talking about? I've always been wise." He shot back. I laughed at him and shook my head. I was dressed in full armor. Leather pants and a long sleeved shirt were what I was wearing underneath my mail chains. Then, on top of that was a big metal plate, one big one to protect my torso. I had my Rider's sword sheathed at my waist in its buckle. I grabbed a few small but sharp knives and hid them in my leather boots. _Just in case._

"All right, let's go." I declared as I pulled my braided hair out of my shirt. It made my back itch.

Azteck and I walked out of the tent and he was immediately bombarded with people holding his massive armor. We stopped so he could be dressed while I surveyed my surroundings.

All the men were already in armor and the women were running around making sure things were ready for them. Women and children were going to be put up in the cave in a huge mountain by the far side of the camp. A few witches, including Angela, were going to seal off the cave mouth so no one could get through. If the war was not over by tomorrow noon, they were going to take the cave's passage into the mountain. When they reached the end of the passage, the mountain would then slit up in to different rooms. One of the rooms would take them directly outside the mountain. There were a few villages on that side of Alagaesia that would welcome them.

Some of the generals were going over the war plan while the others were making sure all the men were armed. Out of all the women at this camp, Nasuada, Arya, myself, Lauren, Angela and my mother were the only ones fighting. I tried to get my mother to leave with the others but she just looked insulted and told me she would never runaway when I needed her.

I didn't know how I felt about that. I knew my adoptive parents loved me, but I knew… I knew that if the tables had been reversed and Renee and Charlie were my biological parents while Piper and Leo were my adoptive ones, Renee would have gone with the others while Piper would not have. Charlie would have most probably stayed and fought but he wouldn't have known how to even hold a sword, never mind use it. I suppose we could bring in a gun for him, but wouldn't that be cheating? None of the others have a gun, not even the enemy.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard Azteck growl. I looked back at him, fully incased in his heavy armor. He had this big helmet on that went under his chin and then around his head. It went down to cover both sides of his neck and his belly, not to mention under arms. The covering then looped to cover his tale, but not his back. His back was already protected by the saddle on which I would sit on most of the time.

"What is it?" I asked him as I looked around. The men that helped him into his armor were long gone so I was surprised to find him glaring at me! I followed his eyes, confused as to why he would glare at me, but then I realized he was glaring at something behind me. I turned around and I was shocked to see Saphira not in armor.

"Hey, why aren't you in armor?" I asked her.

"She says it's too heavy and that she'd rather fly without it." Eragon, her rider and my friend, told me.

"I don't care if you think it's too heavy; you're wearing it!" Azteck yelled, projecting his voice in to all of our minds, which meant me, Eragon and Sapphira.

"It is not your responsibility." Shot back Sapphira. She looked pissed off but so did Azteck.

"It is my responsibility if you wound up dead! You are my mate damn it!" Azteck spoke and I just froze. Mate? He was kidding, right?

"MATE?" Eragon and I inquired in union.

"Yes," Azteck replied, looking at Sapphira. "We've been trying to tell you for a while now. We, Sapphira and I, have agreed to be mates." He announced to us. I could feel him smiling even though he wasn't physically.

"Are you two serious?" I asked, looking at Azteck first then Sapphira. She had that same faraway look that indicated that she was in love.

Sapphira nodded. "Yes, we have both been wanting to be mates ever since we first laid eyes on each other." She replied to my question.

"Why come you never told me?" I asked Azteck. He finally tore his eyes away from his mate to look at me.

"I was scared you would reject my decision." He spoke and I saw sadness in his eyes.

"Why would I do that?" I asked him, hurt by his actions. "Eragon and I have been trying to get you two together since training! Why would I reject it? I love Sapphira!" I cried, very upset now. How could he think that I would be that cruel for no apparent reason?

"I'm sorry, it was just acting insecure. I know you love me and would respect my decisions." He apologized. I still felt hurt but I let it go. _Now is not the time for this sort of thing. We are in the face of war and we need to give our best performance possible. _

I huffed but turned to Sapphira. "He's right, you know. About the armor. It's going to be a dangerous fight and we can't risk you getting hurt. I know it's heavy and I'm sorry for that, but honestly, right now there isn't anything we can do about it. I promise you though, if we survive this and win, I'll order two new flint armors." Flint was a strong substance. It was strong and thin. Azteck gave her a look and she reluctantly agreed.

"All right then, we need to hurry." Eragon announced. The minute he started walking toward the arms tent, drums sounded, signaling the beginning of the end.

Identity Lie

_Previously:_

"_Oh, he used to be a white lighter." Esme explained. "An angel that is sent by the elders to help witches. He meet Piper, a witch, about 25 years ago and fell in love with her while serving as her and her sisters' white lighter. Eventually, he got the elders to revoke the 'no dating witches' rule and married her. 6 years later, he fell from grace and became human so he could grow old with his wife." She continued. I started feeling envy of him. He got the chance to become human and grow old with his wife. A chance I will never get. I was jealous of him and his good fortune, but then I remembered something very important._

_Bella was a rider. Riders live forever if disease or weapons do not kill them. If I take care of her and make sure she doesn't get sick, and if I protect her from harm, she will live as long as I will. I became ecstatic with this new piece of information. I hurried home after that. I need to get to my Bella._

Edward POV

We got back to the clearing in record time. _Well we're vampires, breaking human records is what we do._ I thought as I stopped running. I was, of course, in front of my family since I run the fastest. I saw Leo standing right in the middle of the clearing. Walking toward him, I saw the portal open up. It was just as before. A big blue sphere that radiated energy and power. My family came up behind me and so did the pack.

"Are we all here and ready?" Leo asked, looking at each of our faces.

"We're all here." I said solemnly. I needed to mask my emotions just in case I don't like what's on the other side of this portal. He nodded at me and turned around. Walking first in, I followed him and then came the rest.

Walking through the portal was like walking through a dream. Light blue light shined in each and every direction. Energy seeped though the very fibers of the portal and things flitted by. Pictures of people and places. Not all of them were from the same time. One picture was of a young lady sitting on a porch sipping something hot out of a mug. She wore a Victorian style dress and I was sure she was from the past.

Another picture, or short video actually, showed Bella and I. It was like a TV screen just zoomed out of nowhere and then disappeared. The video was of me and Bella dancing at prom. I figured out what I was seeing. I was seeing the past. I recognized the young lady drinking coffee on the porch as Rosalie before she transitioned into a vampire. The portal was taking us through time and space. In all of my years on earth, I had never seen something so magical, so unbelievable and that's saying something since I'm a vampire!

The portal finally ended. It was like the end of the tunnel. I could see the other side which consisted of people in armor fighting. Swords and arrows were flying everywhere and I could see the Rider Eragon fighting from his dragon. Waving around a sword was Araya. She seemed to be concentrating because when Eragon called her name, she ignored him. I was thrust out of the portal/tunnel. Thank God for vampire reflexes, right? I maneuvered my position to look like I jumped out of the portal and was not in fact thrown out.

The warriors closest to me turned to look at me, losing their concentration. Leo lashed out with a sword and struck the enemies down with one strong blow. The enemies were wearing red tinted armor while the allies were wearing plain silver metal armor. I knew this because Eragon and Araya were wearing silver while they fought the men wearing red.

I realized something then; there were practically no girls fighting. Except from a middle aged woman, Araya and- _what a minute is that Lauren? And Angela? Eric? What are they doing here?_ I saw Angela do some weird hand thing and 4 red tinted armor warriors flew back. _Wow!_

My siblings, my parents and the pack all came out of the portal then. They jumped straight into the fray.

"Red is bad, silver is good!" I called out as they started fighting. I grabbed a fallen sword and started going to the other side of the battle field. There were enough people fighting here anyway and I also wanted to look for Bella.

On the way to the other side, I spotted her. She back flipped and kicked a guy right in the chest, sending him flying backwards. Unsheathing her sword, she fought, very skillfully, a big brute of a man. Wounding him seriously, she moved on. She was a warrior goddess. Her dragon swept through the crowd, ending the lives of at least 10 bad men. He grabbed one by the torso and shook him with his teeth. The sight was very gruesome, even for a vampire.

Fighting and winning over 5 bad men, I made my way to where she was fighting. She was giving her back to me so she didn't see me slay the man who tried to backstab her. She heard me though and turned around, her sword raised as if she were about to run it through me.

"Hi, Bella."

Identity Lie

Bella POV

I was fighting off some annoying brute who thought just because I was a girl, I couldn't fight. Yeah, right. I could feel someone behind me, just as I killed the man in front of me, I heard a sword cutting something and then a thud. I turned around quickly, poised to cut down whatever brute that had the nerve to touch me.

"Hi, Bella." The most beautiful voice in the world sounded. I just froze and stared at him. I was dead shocked. Here stood the man I thought I would never see again. The man I thought, and still believed, was the love of my life. There stood Edward.

"Ed-wa-rd?" I broke his name down. I scrunched up my eyes as I took him in. He was wearing blue jeans and a black open jacket. Underneath the jacket was a blue shirt that framed his muscles perfectly.

"I…" was the only word I could say. I was too much in shock. Everything around me faded. It was like the battle had stopped and disappeared. It was only me and Edward. Me and Edward; I like the sound of that.

"Bella, I- watch out!" he yelled suddenly, as he pulled me behind him. In one swift move he gutted a brutish man who was just about to shoot us with an arrow the size of Texas. Cross bow, I think was the name of his weapon. It was big.

I was shocked into silence before but then my brain came back to my body and I remembered we were in fact in a battle.

"Edward, right now is not the time. We'll talk later." I told him as I jumped back into the fray. He was right behind me as I ducked under a couple of fighting soldiers as their swords clashed and fenced with an evil looking wizard. I used my power to literally blow him away. He was too shocked by the fact that he was in the air to see Edward slash at him with a sword.

"I'm not leaving you alone our here." He explained. I didn't know he had followed me until he killed the wizard.

"I'm a Dragon Rider. I know how to fight." I informed him, rather harshly I might add.

"I don't care. I won't risk you getting hurt." For the life of me I couldn't understand why. _Why would he care if he left me? _I knew right now was not the time so I shrugged it off.

"Suit yourself." I told him as I got back into the fight. Half an hour later, I spotted Carlisle and Esme to my left. Esme was covering for Carlisle as he tended to a wounded silver armored man. _I should have known they would be here._

"How's it going smiley Miley?" I heard a familiar boom behind me. I turned around with a huge smile on my face. Emmett! I hugged him as he twirled me around.

"I missed you guys so much." I cried out as Alice gave me a hug. She just appeared right after Emmett put me down. Jasper was fighting off some men while Rosalie punched an annoying little man in red armor.

"We missed you too. Believe me!" she replied as I hugged Rosalie. She wasn't looking at me but at the annoying little man who had doubled over in pain when she kicked him in the shins.

"Guys, right now is not the time for a reunion. We can have one after the war's over." Edward said from behind me. I closed my eyes when he spoke. The fact that he was back, protecting me still hadn't sunk into my brain yet.

"Edward's right." I said still not opening my eyes. "We need to get back," I finally opened my eyes and started fighting again.

Eventually, Azteck came back from fighting next to Sapphira. He flew in and I jumped on to his back without him having to even land; I'm that good.

"Is everything okay with Eragon and Sapphira?" I asked him.

"No, that's why we need you over there. Durza the shade has made an appearance and Eragon is losing." He told me.

"Oh my gosh, hurry up slow poke!" I yelled at him via my mouth and not by mind link. I looked below me to see Edward running with Azteck. _What the hell is he doing?_

"Edward! What are you doing?" I yelled from the air.

"Following you!" He cried, still running. "I told you, Bella. I'm here to protect you." He called out. I shook my head, rolling my eyes. We landed on a slope, just outside the battle field. The battle field was surrounded by mountains on both sides and the slope went down to a cave like structure. The cave like structure was the opening to a mountain that had collapsed on itself a long time ago. Eragon and Durza were fencing right in front of it. Hopping off of Azteck, I unsheathed my sword. I was just about to run down the slope when Edward appeared next to me.

"Edward, leave me alone. Go back and help the others; I'll be fine." I tried to reason with him.

"No, I'm not leaving you again. I did it before and that is something I will always regret but I'm going to make up for it; I swear." He swore as he followed me down.

"I am a Dragon Rider, Edward. This is my job. To keep peace and prosperity in Alagaesia. That shade and the king are making sure the exact opposite occurs. Eragon and I, not to mention our dragons, are the ones who need to stop them, not you, okay? This isn't about us. It's about what I was chosen to do. Go Edward, now." I almost yelled at him.

All of a sudden, a redheaded ball jumped out from my right, throwing me to the ground a few feet away from Edward. Edward growled and jumped on it. I winced as I looked at my hand. My sword had cut the skin on my left hand. I cut a piece of fabric from my shirt and wrapped it around my hand. Looking up, I was shocked to see that the redheaded ball was actually Victoria.

Identity Lie

Edward POV

She didn't want me here. I was hurt and upset but I knew it was my fault this had happened. After all, I did lie to her, not to mention left her when she needed me the most. Here she was, yelling at me in a different dimension while I just stood there, masking my reaction.

All of a sudden, Victoria comes jumping out of nowhere and pushes Bella aside. _Victoria? What was she doing here? _ I reacted just as Bella winced. She hurt Bella…. She hurt the woman I love… she hurt her… she hurt her. Those words were the only ones running through my head as I jumped on her, fangs bearing and scratched her. I was trying to bite her so I could rip her into pieces when I saw, out of the corner of my eye, Bella getting up and going to help Eragon. I knew I needed to hurry up or she could get hurt even more.

"Why are you here?" I yelled at her. She was jumping around, trying to dodge me. She was good at it and I remembered that her special gift was running away. _Well, you're not going to run away from me this time. _I thought as I lashed out at her with my fangs.

"You killed my mate. Now, I will kill yours!" she cussed at me. Suddenly, she jumped on a very tall tree next to the mountain and aimed for Bella.

"No! BELLA!" I cried as with all my might, I flung myself in front of her just before Victoria sprung. Bella screamed as Victoria tore off my left arm. She was just about to finish me off when a wolf the size of a small house jumped on top of her. It was Jake I was sure. He tore Victoria apart in seconds with his paws and teeth. I could tell he was trying to not scratch me but it was kind of hard since Victoria was on top of me. Eventually, she was in pieces but not before I blacked out.

Identity Lie

Bella POV

"EDWARD!" I cried out as Victoria ripped off his arm. "No, no, please no!" I started crying. Suddenly, a huge wolf jumped out of nowhere and started ripping Victoria apart.

"Jake? What are you doing he-" I was cut mid-word when I heard a human cry from behind me. I turned around and saw Eragon on the floor, blood pouring from a gash on his back. He blacked out right after that. I totally forgot about him when Edward was attacked. I felt so horrible. Grabbing my sword, I ran to him before Durza could deliver the final blow.

"Ugh!" I cried as I rammed my sword into Durza. He cried out as the blow hindered him a bit but then he looked up, eyes ablaze. He looked pissed off, but I was not afraid.

"I am NOT afraid of you!" I spat at him, glaring as we circled each other. He raised a hand and I went flying into the mountain wall. My head did a roll and I could feel blood sliding down my face from my temple.

"Ugh!" I let out as I jumped up from my position and raised my hand. A huge fireball flew from my hand to him. The fireball set his clothes on fire and as he tried to put the fire out, I ran to him and with a clear shot, aimed to cut off his head with my sword. He was too quick for me though and moved so only his shoulder took the blow. Throwing me back with his strength, I faltered.

I fell on my butt, but Durza took the opening to kick my sword away from my hands. Bending down to run his sword though me, he was just about to kill me.

"Let this be a lesson to all Riders, you are weak." He smirked, raising his sword to kill me. I remembered my secret stash of knives in my boots but I couldn't reach that far.

_Your bra! _Azteck called out. He was fighting off the king's evil dragon with Sapphira.

_You have a knife in your bra! I know you do because I saw you put it there this morning. _Azteck projected his thoughts into my brain.

_HEY! You were supposed to look away! _I told him as I pulled the knife out of my bra and stabbed Durza with it, right in the heart. He died instantly. He fell back and died. I scooted away from him breathing hard. Kicking the ground away, I tried to get as far away from him as I could. Getting up skeptically, I crawled to Eragon. He looked pretty banged up.

Jake suddenly appeared next to me. I looked up and saw that the whole pack was here too. One of the wolves, Seth maybe, was pulling the ripped up pieces of Victoria into the fire while another wolf, Paul, pulled Edward onto his back and ran away with him. He was being flanked by two other wolves, Embry and Quill. Sam was fighting off a few red armored soldiers.

"Edward!" I cried out softly as they took him away.

"He'll be okay." I heard Jake's voice next to me. I turned around to see Jake back in his human form wearing jeans and a Beatles shirt.

"Jake, you're here!" I smiled at him. He nodded and then looked back to Eragon.

"What can I do to help?" he asked me.

"We need to get him to Carlisle. He'll know how to save him." I said. Jake nodded and then morphed again into a wolf. Seth shifted back into a human and helped me place Eragon onto Jake's back. Then Seth turned again and they left. I was alone and I suddenly felt totally wrong. I felt like something bad was close. Someone who radiated evil energy.

I could feel where the energy was coming from. The mountain. I looked to my left where the mountain and its cave lay. Out came the king, Galbatorix, all dressed in black leather and an evil smirk.

"Alone at last." He declared with one raised eyebrow. I backtracked quickly away from him. Running to get my sword, I was flung into the air by an invisible source. When my body hit the ground, I felt like I was on fire.

"It's a pity that you're pretty. Now, I'll have to not only murder a woman, but a pretty one at that. What say you join me and dump the loser vampire?" He asked as he walked slowly toward me. He was a middle aged man with a balding head and he just radiated evil.

"Never!" I spat out at him.

"Suit yourself." He shrugged. I knew I needed to think of something fast or I would die and there would be nobody to stop him. Eragon was down and Araya was too busy fighting off the countless warriors Galbatorix sent out. Edward was down and Jake was with him. Carlisle and Esme were working together to heal as much of the wounded as possible and I didn't know where Alice, Jasper, Rose or Emmett were_. I could use their help right about now._

I reached out with my left arm to try and retrieve my sword, but the moment I moved, Galbatorix made me fly beyond my sword again. I hit my head on a rock and patches of black spotted my vision.

"_Katara, what are you doing?" Chirs asked me. _

"_Dude, what does it look like I'm doing?" I asked him, returning to the big book I was skimming through._

"_I can see that you are reading. Reading a book mom and dad told you not to." Wyatt said as he came into the attic. _

"_I'm just skimming. They never said we couldn't skim through it." I said smartly. _

"_Skimming is like reading." Chris countered, raising an eyebrow at me._

"_Oh guys, come on! You know I'm not the only one who wants to look in this book." I looked at them pleadingly. The book was filled with spells. Some to enhance powers, some to curse and some to even kill. That was the reason my parents did not approve the reading of this book. It was mostly dark things. Dark things they said we wouldn't need until we were grown boys and girl and fighting demons._

_Wyatt huffed and said; "Give me one reason why I should turn you in right now?" _

"_Because we might need one of these spells one day and we may not have the time to skim through it then. I'm just saving us time." I tried to reason again. Wyatt looked at Chis then back at me._

"_Fine, but 10 minutes only." He declared, coming around to my side so he could look too._

"_10 minutes is all we need." I said as I flipped through the book. As I flipped through the different spells, I paused at a certain spell. To Call Spirit's Help. I read the spell quickly before flipping the page._

My eyes regained focus as I heard boots thumping against the ground. _The To Call Spirit's Help spell! _Two seconds before the king would have been in front of me, I cast the spell. Speaking the words of power out loud. All of a sudden, ghostly figures popped out of nowhere. They all stood beside me as I stood up and raised my hand. A blinding white light that shot out of my hand toward the king knocked me back, sending me into total darkness.

**Hey Readers!**

** I did it! I did it! I did as I promised! I updated by the weekend! Yay! This is the last official chapter. The next update will be the Epilogue, which I will hopefully post next week. Sorry about the delay for it. **

**Anyway, I hope you liked it. Please leave a review to tell me your thoughts. I spent the entire day writing 11 pages so please show me some love and hit the magical button. :0)**

**Thanks to;**

To cool 4 ice – Story Alert

Suzene – Story Alert

Lovers of Darkness 13 – Story Alert + Favorite Story

Eskimo Vs Nija – Story Alert

Bamboo the Bear – Review

Lionnara – Review x2 ;0)

Sweet in Pink 625 – Story Alert

Natasha – Review + Story Alert

Edward's Bella 1234 – Favorite Story

Coffee 000 – Favorite Story

Emerald Star Forever – Review

Lily Cullen Salvatore 96 – Review

Sk8lyn 123 – Story Alert + Favorite Story

KayKay 123 – Favorite Story

Harry Albus Potter Dumledore – Review

Chedoo 28 – Review

Jasper Lover 101 – Favorite Story

Twirob – Review

Mrs. Cullen Salvatore 96 – Favorite Author

Thanks Y'all,

Keira


	23. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

Epilogue

Bella POV

Previously:

_My eyes regained focus as I heard boots thumping against the ground. The __To Call Spirit's Help spell__! Two seconds before the king would have been in front of me, I cast the spell. Speaking the words of power out loud. All of a sudden, ghostly figures popped out of nowhere. They all stood beside me as I stood up and raised my hand. A blinding white light that shot out of my hand toward the king knocked me back, sending me into total darkness. _

Identity Lie

"It has been exactly one month since Galbatorix was destroyed by the very people he tried to destroy. The Last Battle was the last of many before. If you had asked anyone at the time they would have said that that was the beginning of the end. I stand here today before you to say that it was in fact NOT the beginning of the end. It WAS the end. The end of a chapter that I aspire will not be repeated again.

"Books and scrolls have been drawn up so that every last one in Alagaesia may seen and know our past. Their grandparents and parents' lives. We now stand free today. Free from every hardship Galbatorix had ordered on us. Every child will know what we had to go through to stand here today. They will know their history and make sure it will not repeat itself ever again!

"On that day, we lost some of our good friends and relatives, but we also gained the right to our freedom and their children's freedom. I stand here proud before you to announce the coronation of a new king. A new Beginning!" Nasuada belched out. She raised her arms in the air as people yelled and cried in excitement and cheerfulness. I smiled and screamed with them.

I was sitting in front of the makeshift stage they set up for Nasuada and the other speakers, me being one of them. I looked to my left to see Edward sitting next to me. He sensed my stare and turned to give me a smile as he took my hand kissed it. Things have been hectic between us and around us the past month. I decided that I needed time before I accepted him back in my life. He was understanding and agreed to start from the beginning again. Two weeks ago, we had our first official date. Since then we've only been able to go on about 3 more since things have been crazy.

Today was the day the new king would be crowned. Two weeks ago, we all sat together and voted who should be king. It was decided that Eragon would be the new king. I was so happy for him. He totally deserved it. Not only did he fight audaciously but he also came all the way to my home dimension to retrieve me. Alagaesia would be nothing without him.

I was wearing a beautiful summer dress that reached my knees. It was well-fitted from the top and then opened down at the waist. It was white with black straps. My hair was loose but it did not look like a messy ball on my head. In fact, it looked beautiful and elegant. Eragon was wearing black dress pants and a white dress shirt. It was the closest thing to a tux here.

I haven't been back to Forks since the war ended. I talked to Charlie and Renee a couple of times, informing them that I found my birth parents but that I will come back to Forks soon and visit Renee in Florida. I finally saw my dad again. I was lying in the hospital wing of the Queen of the elves' palace in the forest some ways from the battle field. She actually sent reinforcements to the field after I blacked out…

_Light. I could see it. Just like the end of a tunnel. I could see light as if I were walking down a tunnel and I was almost out. I was almost out. The second before I got to the light something held me back. Something black. Black as night. Black as darkness. It was as if it had grabbed my foot and was pulling me back, hindering me from reaching the light. Something kept telling me not to go with the darkness, to stay in the light but I couldn't stop falling into the darkness. _

"_Bella, wake up. Please—" A voice suddenly made its way into my cocoon of darkness. I knew that voice. It was Edward. Why would HE be here? I thought he didn't want me anymore. He said so. I haven't seen him since he left me. Since he told me he didn't want me. How is he even here? _

"_Edwin, leave. She doesn't need to be pestered right now." I heard my father, my biological father, say. Edwin? Who the hell is Edwin? _

"_My __name__ is Edward and I am not leaving her. Not again, not ever" he whispered the last part into my ear as he kissed my cheek. Or at least that's what I felt. I was confused why would he be here? How would he even know where I was? Charlie thought I was in San Francisco and Jake wouldn't tell him anything, right? _

_That was when I remembered everything. I remembered the war, the Cullens, the Pack and I remembered Galbatorix. I remembered fighting him and then everything going black. Edward was next to me so I knew he survived. Where was Eragon? Was he okay? Did he survive? I knew then that I had to get to the light. That I needed to wake up._

"_Hey, she's waking up." A deep voice boomed from my right. Blinking at the bright light, I closed my eyes. _

"_Katara, sweetie, open your eyes." My mother's voice sang from my left. I opened them again and saw her sweet smile next to me. I tried to smile but it kind of failed somewhat. _

"_How do you feel, Sweetheart?" I heard my father say. _

_D-ad?" I spoke brokenly. I couldn't form sentences. That I knew was going to take some time. My throat hurt and I was tired. _

"_I'm right here, baby." He told me. Sliding past my mother, he stood in front of me. I smiled at him and tried to reach up to hug him. I felt really dizzy and my arms flopped to the side._

"_Don't try to move. You gave us a real scare back there." He said as he leaned down to hug me. I missed him so much. Kissing me on my forehead, he backed off a bit. I looked behind him to see Edward, Esme, Carlisle, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, Jake, Chis and Wyatt all sitting on chairs._

"_How do you all fit in here?" I asked groggily. Emmett boomed with his laughter. _

"_I foresee 6 of us leaving to give Bella some room," Alice declared. I gave her a smile as she, Jasper, Emmett, Rose and my aunt and uncle leave. She knows exactly when I need to be alone with someone. _

"_Hey Wyatt, Chris." I called out. They grinned and walked over. Wyatt put his arm around my waist and kissed my cheek. He attempted to tickle me but when I cried out from jumping, Dad smacked him. _

"_Sorry." He let out. Chris smiled at me and ushered Wyatt outside._

"_See ya later, little sis." _

"_Bye." Then it was just me, Mom, Dad and Edward. _

"_So… um, what happened?" I asked them. Edward got up and came closer. I smiled at him and he gave me a weak smile._

"_Galbatorix was destroyed when you hit him with that much energy. The only things that were left of him were his armor and sword. The Elf Queen sent in reinforcements that helped defeat the rest of the army but the odds jumped to our favor once their leader died." My Father said as he sat by my feet._

"_What about Eragon?" I asked, looking up at Edward._

"_He's okay. The elves were able to heal all of his wounds. The gash Durza left him with was pretty gruesome and deep but after some of their infamous herbs, he was as good as new. He only has a scar running up his back." My mother answered. I nodded but I wasn't looking at her. I was looking in to Edward's eyes._

"_Um…" My mother said, looking at my father. "Leo, don 't we need to… um… go meet that guy at that place?" _

"_What guy? What place?" My father looked confused. I laughed at their attempt to leave us alone._

"_Leo, just get out." My mother rolled her eyes as she grabbed his arm and pulled him to the door._

"_Why? I want to stay with my daughter." He objected as she pulled him out the door._

"_Later." She declared from behind the shut door. I turned to look at Edward. He had dark circles under his eyes and he seemed like he hadn't slept in ages. Which was impossible since he was a vampire._

"_So how do you feel?" I asked him. He looked even more hurt at the question._

"_Figures. You're the one in the hospital bed, but you ask me if I'm alright." He laughed, shaking his head. "You're one of a kind, you know that Bella." _

"_It's Katara, by the way." I corrected him. I liked my real name better._

"_Sorry." He said in a low voice._

"_So, what happened after I passed out?" I asked again._

"_My father reattached my arm and I came back to look for you. When I came back, you looked like you were in pain and a middle aged man was standing in front of you. He looked pretty darn evil. I ran to get you away from him, but then you did something with your hand and white light spurt out. After that, the man just disappeared. His armor and sword clanked to the ground and you were unconscious." He told me. I nodded as I took everything in._

"_What about Jake and the pack? Are they okay? Did anyone get hurt?" I asked, franticly._

"_Katara, calm down. Nobody got hurt. The battle ended pretty soon after that. I picked you up and then some guys directed me to the medical tent. They deemed you an emergency and transported you here." He concluded. _

_Suddenly, the door opened and an elf came in. She was holding a tray._

"_Oh, good you are awake." She smiled a big smile and gave me some pills to take. I fell asleep right after that. _

"Katara!" I was pulled out of my memories by Eragon's voice. I looked up and saw him clapping with a smile on his face. I smiled and got up. I wrote a song about my experiences here and wanted to sing it. For an epoch, I wasn't going to sing, but then Azteck told me if he didn't, he would disown me. He he. Yeah right.

I got up on the stage and someone handed me a guitar. I took a deep breath as everyone cheered. They all stopped as I began to play. Wyatt was behind me with drums and Chirs was beside me with a keyboard.

_I still remember this moment__  
__In the back of my mind__  
__The time we stood with our shaking hands__  
__The crowds in stands went wild___

_We were the kings and the queens__  
__And they read off our names__  
__The night you danced like you knew our lives__  
__Would never be the same___

_You held your head like a hero__  
__On a history book page__  
__It was the end of a decade__  
__But the start of an age___

_Long live the walls we crashed through__  
__While the kingdom lights shined just for me and you__  
__I was screaming, long live all the magic we made__  
__And bring on all the pretenders, one day we will be remembered_

I remembered all the times I spent training. All the memories flew past me like the wind. I saw the time I first learned to wield a sword. The time I first beat Eragon. I remembered the times I spent in my room in the tree house just wishing Edward was there with me. I sang from my heart because that's where I first learned to be me.

_I said, remember this feeling__  
__I passed the pictures around__  
__Of all the years that we stood there on the sidelines__  
__Wishing for right now_

I will remember this feeling. I promised myself. I would remember what it felt like to sit up on that stage and sing until I couldn't sing anymore. I would remember what it felt like when I screamed in the face of Durza, yelling "I am not scared of you!" I realize now that I was never really afraid of him, just afraid of who he would hurt.

_We are the kings and the queens__  
__You traded your baseball cap for a crown__  
__When they gave us our trophies__  
__And we held them up for our town_

I remembered what happened when I was well enough to step outside. I stood on this very stage and shouted out two words. "We won." I remember the day they gave the dead badges of honor and posted their pictures on the east wall of the King of Alagaesia's castle. I remember the wives and children of the dead holding up the badges to say; "We were here and we won't be forgotten."

_And the cynics were outraged__  
__Screaming, this is absurd__  
__'Cause for a moment a band of thieves__  
__In ripped-up jeans got to rule the world_

_Long live the walls we crashed through__  
__While the kingdom lights shined just for me and you__  
__I was screaming, long live all the magic we mad__  
__And bring on all the pretenders, I'm not afraid___

_Long live all the mountains we moved__  
__I had the time of my life fighting dragons with you__  
__I was screaming, long live the look on your face__  
__And bring on all the pretenders, one day we will be remembered___

_Hold on to spinning around__  
__Confetti falls to the ground__  
__May these memories break or fall__  
_

I remembered my coronation. I was crowned Crown Princess of Alagaeisa. It was a few days before today and as I knelt to the ground, they put my crown on my head. I was princess but I was also a rider. Azteck was half of my soul. He was me in a way and I was him. It may sound weird but even Edward understood it. I remembered all the memories of us together. Azteck and myself and then of Edward and me. I remembered them. The time he saved me from Jasper at Emmett's birthday. The times I fixed Edward's car as he handed me tools that he had no idea what there function was.

_And you take a moment__  
__Promise me this__  
__That you'll stand by me forever__  
__But if God forbid fate should step in___

_And force us into a goodbye__  
__If you have children someday__  
__When they point to the pictures__  
__Please tell them my name___

_Tell them how the crowds went wild__  
__Tell them how I hope they shine__  
_  
I made Azteck promise me he would never leave me. He swore to stand by me forever. Edward promised never to leave me again and I promised to give him a chance.

_Long live the walls we crashed through__  
__I had the time of my life with you___

_Long, long live the walls we crashed through__  
__All the kingdom lights shined just for me and you__  
__And I was screaming, long live all the magic we made__  
__And bring on all the pretenders, I'm not afraid___

_Singing, long live all the mountains we moved__  
__I had the time of my life fighting dragons with you__  
__And long, long live the look on your face__  
__And bring on all the pretenders, one day we will be remembered__  
_

I ended the song with tears in my eyes as I stood up and bowed. The crowd was cheering so hard, I felt like something was on fire. I smiled, said a few words and then went down stairs. Edward had a huge grin on his face and I sat down beside him.

"You were fantastic." He murmured in my ear as Eragon knelt to be crowned King of Alagaesia. The Queen of the Elves was performing the ceremony.

"Thank you." I kissed him briefly as I looked back up. The minute Eragon was crowned king, the crowd erupted in cheers.

An hour later, we were sitting at the high table as everyone in the kingdom sat down in front of us to eat the feast that Eragon had ordered after the coronation. There were hundreds of civilians. Even those who couldn't be here tonight were sent food. There was everything you could imagine in regards to food.

Araya sat next to Eragon at the center of the table. He smiled at her and kissed her middle finger. The one with her new engagement ring. They were to be married in two weeks. Next to them towards their left were Nazuada and Jake. He imprinted on her three weeks ago and they have been together ever since. He literally won't leave her side. I suppose this was something good because now I will have my best guy friend near me. I know I wasn't going to move back to Forks. I would visit sure, but I would live here in Alagaesia.

Next to them were Alice and Jasper. Nothing much changed for them except for the fact that Jasper was offered a permanent job as a general here. Eragon got whiff of his skills and practically begged him to accept the offer. After talking to Alice, they decided this was a nice place to live. Alice actually appointed herself my personal assistant. Literally. She bought a PDA and started uploading all my "appointments" and such. I was ecstatic that my best girl friend was going to be living next to me. Although she was a little crazy.

Next to them were Emmett and Rosalie. Something crazy happened to them while they were here. Rose got pregnant. Yeah, crazy, right? Well, Carlisle diagnosed her himself. We still had no idea how she got pregnant or if what she was carrying would be a vampire or a half vampire but we were waiting to find out. I did some research about the experience online and I found out some pretty unbelievable things. Apparently, since Alagaesia was where all vampires came to be, they could get pregnant here and actually eat food too. The Cullens couldn't believe their eyes when they saw Emmett gulf down half a bag of chips and then ask for more.

After them were my parents. I missed them so much over the past years that they decided they were going to stay for another two months before going back home. My dad got leave from the school to stay here and my aunt from my mom's side was going to take over for a bit. We had so much to catch up on. My brothers were sitting on the other side with their girlfriends. Apparently, they had one.

Right next to my parents were Carlise and Esme. They were immensely happy to have all their children happy again and with their mates. I could still not believe they were my Aunt and Uncle. The element of surprise defiantly was at their disposal. They were watching over me the whole time I was with Charlie and I never knew it.

Right next to Aaya were Edward and I. He was looking down at his plate with a wrinkled forehead.

"It's called food, Baby." I told him with a huge smile. He looked up at me and I laughed again.

"I know but I'd rather eat you." He growled playfully as he kissed my neck. I giggled as I shrugged him off.

"Hey, there are people watching!" I warned him as I tried to keep his advances off of me.

"Marry me," he said. At first, I heard him say something else.

"There could be someone looking right- wait, what?" I asked, confused.

"Marry me." He repeated. He stopped kissing my neck and looked into my eyes. Pulling out a ring from his pocket, he held it up to me.

"I've been wanting to do this since I can remember. I love you and I swear to you that I will never hurt you again."

"I thought… I thought we were going to take this slow?" I made it sound like a question. I was shocked. I did not expect this whatsoever.

"I know, but I just couldn't resist," He tried. I thought about everything as I looked in to his eyes. I thought about the good times we shared in Forks. The times he used to watch over me in my bedroom while I slept. The times he protected me from James, Victoria and everything else. I realized then and there that I wouldn't accept a life without him. I don't think I ever did. I think I was just waiting. I was waiting from him to come home.

"Yes."

Identity Lie

**Hey Guys!**

** So that was the end of Identity Lie. It has been a pleasure writing this story for you and I hope you liked it. I will set up a poll on my profile later about what outtake I should write next. So tune in the next two weeks or so. I'm hoping to finish The Life of Mary Alice Salvatore soon so I can be free to write another Twilight Fanfiction. I hope you enjoy that one too if you choose to read it. **

** What can I say? I'm eternally grateful for those who have reviewed constantly and I want to say that you guys made me want to finish this story. I can't believe the story is over. I've been writing it for so long. **

**Anyway, please review when you're done. I want to know what you thought of it all. Please. **

**Special Thanks:**

**Harry Albus Potter Dumbledore – Review**

**Luvin..secret – Favoirte Story**

**Lionnara –Review**

**Emerald Star Forever – Review**

**Lily Cullen Salvatore 96 – Review X3**

**Lutz0508 – Review**

**Twirob – Review**

**Cindy Prijatel – Author Alert**

**SO thank you all for reviewing the last official chapter. I hope you tune in for whatever outtakes you chose for me to write. **

**Bye and I love you guys,**

**Keira **


End file.
